I Will Try To Fix You
by AWickedIceQueen
Summary: A collection of Korvira one-shots. Both canon and alternate universes will be included. Rated M overall for violence, mature themes, and sexual situations, although I'll state the individual ratings at the beginnings of each one-shot. Title inspired by Coldplay's "Fix You." Basically...I need to get my Korvira feels out, and this is how I'll do that.
1. You Came Back

Title: **You Came Back**

Note: This collection with _only _be one-shots for Korvira. I can't start a whole story for them – as much as I'd like to – since I have my other fics to complete. Plus, I feel like some fluffy and smutty one-shots with a ton of feels are needed since this ship is not that common and it has wedged its way into my life and I've fallen in love with the idea of Kuvira and Korra together. Also, I don't plan on having Korrasami be canon in these one-shots, although I will say if that is otherwise (like, if there are one-sided feelings – Asami for Korra or Kuvira for Korra).

Anyway…I shall recruit all of you onto the Korvira ship! *Insert evil laugh here*

Universe: Canon

Korrasami: Not canon

Summary: Ever since she was arrested, Kuvira was tormented in prison; regular beatings from the other inmates were often on her daily schedule. Her will to go on was fading quickly, until she received a visit from an unexpected guest.

POV: Third person omniscient

Rating: M for violence, implications of psychological torment, and mentions of a suicide attempt

Trigger warnings: Mentions of a suicide attempt

* * *

><p>She felt helpless. She couldn't use her bending to protect herself anymore. She cursed the person who had designed this place. Nearly everything was made of wood, and the bars and nails in her jail cell were platinum. She had nothing.<p>

Even the chains that bound her were platinum. They were long enough for her to move around, yet the shackles on her wrists were so rough that they ended up grinding through her skin at one point.

Although, as the days turned into weeks, Kuvira slowly lost any motivation to try and escape. She knew she would be wanted by all the nations, and if anyone found her she would most likely be killed on sight. _I should have backed down when they asked me to, _she told herself. This was a common thought for Kuvira to have over the last few weeks.

The metal bender always tried to tell herself that she wasn't in her right mind. She was simply trying to accomplish the things she believed in: Unity and balance. She wasn't "evil," "crazy," or a "monster," as the other inmates of the prison liked to call her. At least, Kuvira tried to convince herself she wasn't those things. Because the more time she had to reflect, the more she thought it was true.

_I killed so many innocent people. I betrayed Su. She did nothing but love and care for me, and I turned on her. I almost murdered her and her family, and she'll never forgive me for it. _

Yet, the last thought didn't frighten Kuvira as much as she thought it would. She figured she would live the rest of her life surrounded by guilt and regret and that she would never find forgiveness. But she was proven wrong when she was in the Spirit World. When she was with the Avatar.

_She was the only one who understood me. She was the only one who showed compassion for me. _The thought alone was enough the bring Kuvira to tears, yet she didn't let her tears fall.

But her thoughts were severed as she felt a strong force collide with her head, and she looked up to see another inmate looking back at her, fury in his dark green eyes. But this wasn't the usual guy who beat her up. This was someone new. Either way, Kuvira knew what was coming. _Here we go again. _She sighed as she glared back at the man. She didn't have the energy to sustain another beating. Although she would admit she was getting used to them.

The guards that patrolled the prison never did anything to stop them, and Kuvira figured it was because they hated her so much. _It probably brings them the greatest satisfaction in the world to see me get my face smashed into a wall…_

"It took them all this time to identify my brother as one of the dead," he snarled. "You murdered him…"

Kuvira internally flinched at the word. She hated it whenever someone called her a murderer simply because it only reinforced how true it was. And she didn't want to be reminded.

"I'm sorry," Kuvira said back, although she knew it wouldn't do anything. These people weren't like the Avatar. They weren't forgiving or understanding. They only wanted revenge, and now was their time to get it.

"To hell you are. You don't even care."

He lunged at her, and she evaded his outstretched arms by only a couple inches. Kuvira let out another sigh, just waiting for the moment another prisoner joined in on this, which would leave her outnumbered.

The man lunged at her again, and a small smirk played its way onto Kuvira's lips as she easily dodged him now. He was clearly physically stronger than her, but he was too slow to actually get to her, and that gave Kuvira all the advantage in the world.

This time she let him advance on her, and once he reached out for her, she quickly ducked under his arms and propelled herself upwards, slamming her fist into his chin. The man let out a strained cry from the unexpected contact, and before he could even react, Kuvira had spun around, and she landed the heel of her foot into the middle of his back. He fell to the ground, but Kuvira never got a chance to punch his lights out as she felt a stronger force grab her arms and lock them behind her back.

"Good against one, but defenseless against two," another man breathed out. She tried to break free of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Thought you had me there for a moment," the other man said as he stood up from the ground. "Keep her as still as possible…"

Kuvira didn't bother fighting back anymore. She knew it was pointless. So she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, simply waiting for the pain that was going to come to her.

His first punch landed on her nose, and Kuvira held back a cry that was threatening to escape as she heard it crack. Someone else had already broken her nose last week, and she wasn't given proper medical attention after it happened. So she spent all this time with a constant, throbbing pain shooting through her whole face. It was hard for her to eat, let alone talk, without having the searing pain course through her.

She felt the blood start to leak from her nose.

Next it was her jaw. Luckily, she didn't hear anything snap, yet the pain was still there as the blood came to her mouth as well. It trickled from the corners of her mouth, down her chin, until it eventually dripped onto the ground.

And then he took to her stomach and ribs, and he had a fun time with it too. Almost everyone in the prison knew the injuries Kuvira came with. After all, fighting the Avatar is never easy. She had a fractured nose at the time – not too serious though, and two broken ribs – one on the left and one on the right. So, whenever she got a beating, they always targeted the area.

Blow after blow was landed to her ribs, and Kuvira could feel a strangled cry catch in her throat as the pain coursed through her, lighting her entire torso on fire. She could only hope her ribs weren't damaged any further, although she knew that was probably the case.

After the six or seventh punch – Kuvira had lost count after the third – she was finally dropped onto the ground, and the two men left as if nothing had happened. Her breathing came out short and ragged, and blood continued to drip from her nose and mouth, now creating a small puddle of crimson on the wood floor. Kuvira swore she would pass out any minute now.

She let out a few strained coughs, forcing more blood out of her mouth, and forcing more pain to shoot through her whole body.

She subconsciously ran her fingers over the red marks on her neck. She had tried. Her chains were long enough, but a guard found her before she could end it…

"Prisoner 309," someone said, but Kuvira was too weak to turn her head to look at them. Not that it mattered. They didn't even refer to her by her own name here. "We're taking you back to your cell. Someone is here to see you."

* * *

><p>Korra didn't necessarily know why she was here. Maybe she felt obligated to at least see how Kuvira was doing, or maybe she just came because her heart was telling her it was the right thing to do. Either way, she didn't expect the guards at the prison to give her such a hard time about seeing the metal bender.<p>

"She's a highly dangerous inmate," one guard said.

"You honestly think she would try anything now?!" Korra shouted back. She wasn't the kind of person who had a tremendous amount of patience to begin with, so these guards were really getting on her nerves.

"You never know. We had to take special precautions when imprisoning her."

"I don't care! I want to see her, and I'm not leaving until you let me!"

The guard let out an exasperated sigh before he looked back at Korra again. "And why exactly do you want to see someone like her?"

"Someone like her? Excuse me? Don't talk about Kuvira like – oh…nevermind," Korra breathed out, a small groan of frustration escaping her. "And I want to see her simply because I want to see how she's doing."

"She's doing fine, Avatar Korra," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah…like I believe you. Just let me see her."

"Fine…" The guard groaned as he hit a button on his radio. "Is Prisoner 309 back yet?"

"Yes sir. Why?"

"There's someone here to see her."

"Well tell that person they can't."

"It's the Avatar, sir."

"Oh…then let her back. I'll make sure there are guards around the cell."

"No," Korra cut in. "Tell him no guards."

He grudgingly obeyed, and once he got confirmation that it was okay for Korra to see Kuvira, he led the Avatar back through the halls of the prison. It wasn't until they had passed all the cells did Korra narrow her eyes at the guard in front of her.

"Where are you keeping her?"

"This whole place is made so earth and metal benders can't escape. However, like I said, we had to take extreme measures when imprisoning Prisoner 309."

"For goodness sake, her name is _Kuvira_!" Korra yelled.

"Well obviously we don't refer to her as that here."

"You're all unbelievable…" Korra muttered as they stopped in front of a larger jail cell. There were no other prisoners surrounding the cell as they had passed all the other inmates a little ways back, and the cell was so dark Korra could barely make out the figure slumped against the back wall. _Well…it is nearly ten at night…so, yeah…But still, shouldn't they give her a little more light? _After all, the only illumination in the cell was the moon rays streaming through the platinum bars of the window.

"How long will you be staying?" the guard asked.

"As long as I see fit. Now let me see her," Korra said, her voice more demanding, and the guard quickly unlocked the cell.

"Do you want it kept open, Avatar Korra?"

"Yeah sure," she answered once she stepped into the cell.

"I'll be right down the hall. However, no other guards are around."

Korra nodded and gave the guard a small thanks before she turned her attention back to the cell, and all rational thought abandoned her once her eyes settled on Kuvira.

Her hair was loose and disheveled and not the wavy majestic-ness Korra had always known it to be. She could barely even make out Kuvira's face as well. There was dried blood covering her nose and mouth, and there was some staining her cheeks and neck. She was clutching her ribs, and once Korra moved her eyes back to Kuvira's face, she saw the immense pain the metal bender was in.

"Holy shit…what did they do to you?!" Korra exclaimed as she rushed across the cell, leaning down next to Kuvira as the woman turned her head to make eye contact.

_Even her eyes, _Korra thought. The once bright green orbs belonging to Kuvira were now dark and sullen…depressed almost. _She just looks…broken…_

"What are you…doing here?" Kuvira got out, needing to take deep breaths every few words, and she winced as the pain became stronger.

"I'm visiting you smart one." This registered a small grin from Kuvira, no matter how much pain it caused her to do so. Yet before she could form a response, Korra was halfway down the hall already.

"Get me a large jug of water," the Avatar demanded.

"Um…okay…" the guard said, slightly confused yet he went away to take care of Korra's request.

And soon the Avatar was back next to Kuvira, and for some odd reason the older woman felt a little safer. Korra wanted to reach out and hold Kuvira just like she did when they were in the Spirit World, but she was too afraid she would hurt the metal bender.

"Y-You came back…" Kuvira got out, her voice seeming even weaker now.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Korra answered, looking down to Kuvira, her eyes filled with empathy instead of pity.

"And how do you think…I'm doing?"

"Not too well I'm assuming."

Their small talk was interrupted by the guard walking into the cell, and he set a large jug of water next to Korra. The Avatar thanked him, and he left with a small nod. Korra turned back to Kuvira, her heart breaking all over again when she saw the woman's pained eyes looking at her.

Korra swiftly bended a large mass of water from the jug and slowly moved it towards Kuvira.

"Wait…wh-what are you…doing?"

"I'm helping you," Korra stated simply as she moved the water over Kuvira's worn down gray prison shirt. "Do you mind if I lift this up for a moment?" Korra asked, motioning to the metal bender's shirt.

"Depends…" Kuvira rasped out.

"It'll make the healing process go faster."

"Oh…then I guess…it's okay."

Korra nodded and slowly pushed Kuvira's shirt up, trying to be as gentle as possible, and her breath caught in her throat once she saw the dark purple and blue bruises almost completely covering Kuvira's abdomen.

"How can you even breathe?" Korra asked as she moved the water over Kuvira's stomach.

"It's rough…" the older woman got out in response. "This won't hurt, right?"

"Just the first few seconds, but it'll quickly ease the pain. It'll help heal your wounds," Korra assured. "How are your ribs?"

"They'll start healing but…the guys just…beat them up again. So…they're still broken…" Kuvira said back.

"_What?!" _Korra yelled, accidentally freezing the water and dropping it onto Kuvira's chest. And for a rare moment in her life, Kuvira let out a strangled scream of pain as she fell onto the ground clutching at her chest.

Korra was in too much shock at the fact that they didn't even give her proper medical attention for her wounds. And another hand of anguish pulled at her heart when Kuvira basically admitted the other inmates were beating her up. Korra was snapped out of her daze as another round of tormented cries filled the jail cell, and her eyes widened in guilt once she realized she had hurt Kuvira.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Korra said, putting her arms around Kuvira's waist and pulling the broken girl back into a sitting position, not caring at this point that she was causing Kuvira more pain. She needed her upright if she wanted to heal the metal bender.

However, Korra couldn't pull away, and she found the reason behind that being that Kuvira had locked her arms around her shoulders. For a moment, Korra was nervous that Kuvira was trying to harm her in some way, but that feeling quickly passed once she heard soft cries coming from the girl beneath her, yet no tears escaped Kuvira's eyes.

They were cries of pain, and Korra could tell they were only causing Kuvira even _more _pain. The Avatar kept her movements slow as she unfroze the water and positioned it back over Kuvira's torso.

"It'll help…trust me, okay?" Korra said softly.

"O-Okay…" Kuvira managed to get out in between her sharp breaths, still struggling to take in air.

Korra moved her hand in a slow, circular motion as she kept her other arm around Kuvira still. The water glowed softly at first, and quickly intensified as the healing process began. Kuvira let out a small, strained cry of initial pain, but she soon relaxed as a soothing sensation washed over her. The water felt surprisingly warm over her skin, and it sent tiny, calming vibrations through her abdomen and chest.

"This will help with the bruises," Korra said, drawing Kuvira out of her moment of bliss just enough so she could focus on the Avatar's voice. "Your ribs, however, will take some time…multiple healing sessions before they'll be back to full strength."

"Just…do the best you can with them," Kuvira answered, closing her eyes as she tilted her head against Korra's chest.

Korra smiled at this, and for some odd reason she felt her heart beating a little harder from the action. She held Kuvira a little tighter as she continued the healing process for a couple minutes longer, and she felt as if she never wanted to let the metal bender go.

And soon the water's glow faded as Korra bended it back into the jug. Kuvira still kept her eyes closed as a warmth filled her chest and her mind began to drift away. _Is this what it's like to fall asleep? _Kuvira asked herself, for she hadn't known a good night's sleep ever since she arrived at the prison.

Korra continued to hold Kuvira, and she took out a small cloth from her bag and wet it in the water. She splashed some of the water onto Kuvira's face to help loosen up the dried blood, which caused the older woman to open her eyes with a start.

"Wha-ow! Fuck! Ow!" Kuvira exclaimed as the pain shot through her face, and she had to resist holding her nose, since she knew that would only make it worse.

"Crap…Sorry! I just – I want to get this blood off your face so I can heal your nose," Korra said, her tone soft as Kuvira pushed herself upright against the wall again.

"I think you gave me a heart attack instead," Kuvira deadpanned, her voice a little less raspy as she could breathe more easily now that a big chunk of the pain in her torso was gone.

Korra tried to hold back a laugh, but she failed and it came out as a strained snort instead.

"What kind of sound was that?" Kuvira asked, raising an eyebrow at the Avatar.

_That thing she does with her eyebrows…damn…wait, what? _Korra quickly pushed the thought away as she held the wet cloth out to Kuvira.

"Not sure… Anyway, I'll try combining the healing process as I wipe the blood off your face so I don't hurt you that much."

"Why can't I just wash off the blood while you heal my face?" Kuvira returned, and Korra could sense a slight hint of playfulness in the metal bender's voice.

"Oh…yeah, that works too!" Korra handed the cloth to Kuvira before she bended a smaller blob of water out of the jug, and she held it over Kuvira's nose. The older woman closed her eyes, although a small grin remained on her face.

"I feel like this would appear very strange if someone walked past us right now," Kuvira commented as she gently moved the cloth across her cheeks and mouth, the dried blood slowly coming off her skin.

"If they haven't seen a water bender heal someone like this, then yes, it would look very strange," Korra affirmed, this time letting a small laugh pass her lips as the water's glow brightened. "But…are you hurting anywhere right now?"

"Not as much…" Kuvira mumbled, the same comforting warmth spreading across her face now. Soon, she had wiped all the blood from her face, and she heard Korra take in a sharp breath as she lowered the cloth onto the ground.

Kuvira snapped her eyes open, her crystal green eyes meeting the Avatar's warm blue ones. Korra bended the water back into the jug, and then they just sat there, looking at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered in that moment.

However, Kuvira felt herself growing increasingly awkward since she had never truly been this close to another person for as long as she could remember. Sure there was Su and her family after they took her in. Then there was Baatar Jr., but she never felt a real connection with him. And now there was Korra; she was someone who really understood her and actually made Kuvira feel like she belonged somewhere in the world.

And the thing that scared Kuvira the most about this was that she had interacted with Korra on a level other than trying to kill her only once before. And yet, in that short time in the Spirit World with her, Kuvira felt as if she had never been closer to anyone before.

_Well, they say you know your enemies the best._

But were they really enemies now?

"Uh…so…" Kuvira started, trying to distract herself from noticing how close she actually was to Korra. "Why did you just do that for me?"

"You were in pain," Korra said softly, her voice cracking a little, and Kuvira noticed tears filling the Avatar's eyes.

"So? Last time I checked, no one cared if I was in pain or not," Kuvira snapped, and she wasn't fully aware of her tone until she saw the hurt flash across Korra's eyes. "Shit…I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to jump at you…"

"No, it's fine. I'm just trying to understand you more."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Korra sighed and shifted her position so she was leaning against the wooden wall next to Kuvira, and the older woman sensed the same awkward feeling passing through her as their shoulders brushed ever so slightly.

"Why did your parents give you up?" Korra asked, her voice quiet and small as she avoided looking at Kuvira.

Kuvira's lips thinned into a straight line. The only other person who knew why she was abandoned was Su. _Am I really ready to tell Korra? Is this crossing some sort of line? Well…we both know each other's greatest weaknesses now, so I guess I really have nothing to lose at this point._

"They were hit by a hard economical time. They could barely afford to put food on the table every night. They wanted to pull themselves out of that depression, and the only way to do that was to get rid of the things that drained what little money they had…and that thing was me…" Kuvira said, her voice soft as well yet it contained no emotion.

"They left Zao Fu in hopes of finding a better life, and they left me behind with only the clothes on my back and a small amount of money that didn't even last me a week. I managed for that long without anyone becoming suspicious, until a patrolling guard came up to me one day and asked why my parents were never with me. So, being the eight year-old that I was, I told him my parents left and they weren't coming back.

"He immediately brought me to Su. I was frightened, since I knew she was highly respected around the city of course. But she responded by letting me stay with her. She gave me clothes and food, and then she offered to take me in permanently. And of course, I was only eight, so I accepted. Even though I never felt like a complete part of her family since I was employed as a guard, it was still nice to know I had people who cared about me again. And now…I'm here…" Kuvira's voice faltered a little as she gestured to the jail cell, and she turned her head, looking intently at Korra. "I betrayed her and her family and almost killed all of them…"

"But she loved you," Korra said back, a hopeful smile on her face. "She cared for you. She taught you how to metal bend when your own parents wouldn't do that! She wanted the best for you, and - ,"

"Are you done making me feel worse about myself?" Kuvira interrupted, her eyes narrowing slightly at the Avatar. "I already know she'll never forgive me for what I did, and she's right not to."

"Don't say that Kuvira." Korra paused as she looked back at the older woman, and eventually Kuvira's eyes softened again. "Su isn't the kind of person who doesn't forgive. It'll take some time, but she'll come around. But, for what it's worth…I forgive you."

"What? Why would you even say that? Are you just trying to make me feel better now? Are you - ,"

"No, I mean it!" Korra exclaimed, her voice rising slightly as her tone became somewhat desperate.

"After everything I did to you, you can honestly forgive me? I killed your friend's dad! I hurt everyone you were close to one way or another! And you're just willing to forget all of that and - ,"

"It's not forgetting!" Korra cut in again.

"What?"

"Forgiving…it isn't forgetting. I can't forget the pain you caused Asami when you killed her dad. I can't forget the physical and mental torment you put my friends through. But what I _can _do is let go of the hate," Korra said, her voice soft again as her eyes met Kuvira's, and the Avatar felt another tug at her heart, the same one she felt when she saw Kuvira looking so broken and the same one she felt when Kuvira held onto her.

"I hated you for the longest time," Korra continued. "I wanted you gone, and I didn't want anything to do with you after that happened." Kuvira flinched at Korra's words as they brought back the memories of her parents abandoning her. "But when I saw you lying on the ground after your canon went out of control…something changed."

"What are you talking about?" Kuvira was so confused right now. Not to mention she also felt even more awkward now that she couldn't decipher the look in Korra's eyes. She was always good at reading people's expressions, but now she really didn't know. But Korra looked back at her not just with affection…but with something more, and it frightened Kuvira that she did not know what it was.

"When that spirit blast was coming towards you, you knew you didn't have enough time to get out of the way. I thought it was weird at first…I wanted you gone yet there I was saving your life. But in that split second I saw you lying there, I saw myself."

"Yes, you told me."

"No…it was different. I saw the way you looked at that canon. You were afraid. You were afraid because you didn't want to die. And your expression what the same one on my face when I looked at Zaheer. He was killing me, and I never thought someone actually had that power over me. But all I knew was that I didn't want to die like that. I couldn't just sit by and watch you get blown to bits right in front of me…I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"So it was just to make you feel better about yourself then?" Kuvira raised an eyebrow, and Korra couldn't stop the small blush that came to her cheeks, and she didn't know why she was blushing either.

"N-No…something in me wanted to save you. And when we got into the Spirit World I knew why I did it. And it was because of exactly what I said: I see a lot of myself in you Kuvira. I also knew that your intentions were good, but you were going about them in the wrong ways."

"I think I've figured that out Avatar. Thanks for reminding me," Kuvira said, a small grin on her face as she casted a side glance over to Korra.

"Still…I also thought you deserved forgiveness. And like I said, it's not forgetting about what you did; it's about letting go of any hate I held for you," Korra replied, a soft smile gracing her lips as their eyes met again.

Kuvira, for a rare moment in her life, was at a loss for words. She never thought she would gain anyone's forgiveness let alone the Avatar's. But honestly, it was all she needed. She felt as if she had a little more closure now and that maybe she might pull herself out of whatever darkness life had thrown her into.

"I um…uh, thanks." She stumbled over her words momentarily before she got the 'thanks' out quickly, and she looked away from Korra as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Of course," Korra said kindly, and soon Kuvira felt a hand on her shoulder. "How much do they hurt you?" she whispered soon after, and she gently ran her thumb across a bruise on Kuvira's cheek. The older woman was glad it was dark in her cell, otherwise the Avatar would have seen her blush grow stronger.

"I'm used to it," Kuvira grumbled.

"But you're still in pain. My healing abilities can only help so much right now."

"But you said you could heal me fully…"

"I can, but it will take some time. Your ribs are damaged badly…so is your nose," Korra said.

"They beat me up. What more is there to it?"

"Well, there's the fact that I care about you and I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore."

"Why do you care about me so much? All I've done is cause you pain and yet you came back for me…" Kuvira said, her voice faltering slightly as she looked back at Korra.

"I don't think I'll ever know the whole reason. I guess part of it is because you've been broken before in your life, and I don't want that to happen again."

And Kuvira was even more startled when she felt warm hands on her own, and it took her a few moments to realize that Korra had laced their fingers together.

"Why do they keep you in chains?"

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders. Even she didn't know. There was nothing she could do to escape. "I guess it's just to make them feel better…more secure in a way."

Korra nodded, and when she looked back up at Kuvira, she noticed the red marks and scratches on the metal bender's neck. She could make out the faint pattern of the chains, and her eyes instantly welled with tears. Kuvira followed Korra's line of sight, and she let go of the Avatar's hands and quickly brought her own up, trying to cover her neck.

"Kuvira…" Korra said softly, her voice cracking as she pushed Kuvira's hands away. "Did you…?"

Kuvira didn't know what to say again, and she let Korra place her soft hands on her neck. It was weird for Kuvira, having someone this close to her for such an extended period of time. And it was even weirder that she was letting Korra touch her like this. It was strange…and yet it was oddly intimate if Kuvira dared admit it to herself.

"Why?" Korra's voice brought the metal bender out of her daze, and she was met with blue eyes filled with sadness and…hurt? _Why would she feel hurt about this?_

"The guilt. The regret. The pain. It was all too much for me at the time…" Kuvira whispered, her eyes never leaving Korra's. "When they threw me in here I really had time to think about what I did and what you said to me in the Spirit World. I realized how horrible my actions were, and I hated myself for it." Kuvira didn't stop the movement of Korra's fingers as they lightly ran across her neck still. There was something comforting about the motion, and true comfort was something Kuvira rarely felt in her life.

"It didn't matter," Kuvira continued. "Ninety percent of the nations wanted me dead anyway, so I figured I'd do their job for them. Besides, after what I - ,"

She was cut short when she realized Korra had been crying this whole time.

"Wh-Why are you crying Korra?" Kuvira asked a little hesitantly.

Korra took her time responding, because even _she _didn't know why she was crying. Although, the Avatar felt that she had formed something along the lines of a friendship with Kuvira, but there was another feeling she couldn't quite decipher. And it scared Korra.

"Because I care about you!" Korra got out, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, and within a few moments the tears stopped falling down her cheeks. "I don't want you feeling like you're worthless and that you mean nothing to everyone! I know it'll sound crazy for me to say this now, but you mean something to me. You're _important _to me_._"

And Kuvira's heart nearly burst right out of her chest at Korra's words. She tried to get words out. She tried to say something, _anything, _to the Avatar, but all words and thoughts failed her. And then she put her arms around Korra's waist, buried her face into the younger girl's shoulder, and she cried.

It was a strange feeling for Kuvira. She rarely cried when she was a kid, and after her parents gave her up she learned to simply suck up her emotions and deal with the pain of being rejected all the time. But now – now she was being _accepted_. Korra was letting her in more than Su ever had, more than _anyone else _in her whole life had. Korra was giving her the support and comfort she needed to go on. She was silently saying _'I'm here for you Kuvira.'_ And it was the best feeling in the world for the metal bender.

"Wait…why are _you _crying now?" Korra asked, her voice still soft, yet it was lighter as she put her arms around Kuvira's shoulders in return.

"Your-You're the first person in my life to tell me that I'm im-important to them…"

And finally Korra realized what the feeling inside her was. Ever since her fight with Kuvira, she would always stay up at night thinking about what was said between them until she was too tired to think about it anymore. Even then, she would find her thoughts randomly drifting away to the metal bender during the day.

The Avatar wondered why Kuvira had this effect on her. When they were in the Spirit World and Korra reasoned with Kuvira, she felt as if she had a chance at friendship with her. But now, as she held Kuvira – the older girl still crying in her arms, Korra felt her heart beat faster again, and it frightened her more than anything to even think about it, but she couldn't deny it anymore.

At first she thought it was too soon. After all, throughout the whole ordeal with Kuvira, she had only talked with the woman for what…and grand total of fifteen minutes at most? Probably not even that much. Yet, Korra instantly felt a connection with Kuvira in the Spirit World. It was the moment the metal bender fell into her arms – quite literally – that Korra knew there was something between them.

They bonded over their common feelings of being afraid and getting hurt by others or themselves even when they were trying to do the right thing. Kuvira denied it at first, but once Korra started talking to the young – and former – dictator, she saw Kuvira's eyes soften. Korra knew that Kuvira understood her words. She knew the metal bender realized that what she had done wasn't right. She was able to get through to Kuvira, and it was all because they shared a connection between each other they never knew was there until that moment.

"K-Korra?" Kuvira opened her eyes – her dark green orbs still glassy with tears – when she felt the Avatar getting closer to her.

But Korra pushed forward – she was always the one to dive headfirst into her feelings. She was stubborn that way. And within a split second their lips were joined.

Kuvira ignored the slight pain shooting through her face at the sudden contact, and she allowed her eyes to close. She had never felt like this just from a kiss. When Baatar Jr. had kissed her, she never felt anything behind it. But this…Kuvira could literally _feel _the passion Korra was putting into it. The Avatar's hands now rested comfortably on Kuvira's shoulders, and the metal bender tightened her grip on Korra's waist in response.

But the kiss ended as quickly as Kuvira felt it started, and Korra pulled away abruptly, her eyes wide in shock and…embarrassment?

"I-I'm sorry," Korra stammered out, her cheeks flaming as she let go of Kuvira and quickly grabbed her bag and the jug of water.

"You don't have to apologi - ,"

"No, I do. I-I shouldn't have done that. I probably…freaked you out or something. So uh, I'm just gonna go now and get my thoughts sorted out because IthinkI'minlovewithyou and yeah…" Kuvira barely heard the last of Korra's words because they were so rushed, but she felt her heart soar with happiness once they were spoken.

But before Kuvira could say anything in return, Korra was gone.

The metal bender looked after the Avatar with longing eyes though. She didn't quite know what to make of that whole ordeal, but there was one thing she could sort out of it for sure.

"I love you too…" Kuvira whispered.

And then she was alone again.

But she knew Korra would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes, I've absolutely fallen in love with this ship. I think Korra and Kuvira would make such a great couple. Korvira is now one of my OTPs along with Korrasami. I can't say that I ship one more than the other…maybe I ship them equally. But all I know is that once I started thinking about the possibility of Korvira, I never looked back.**

**It's such a beautiful relationship actually, especially since the idea that Korra would visit Kuvira in prison is very likely.**

**I will certainly be writing more of these one-shots. I'm pretty sure most of them will be in the canon LoK universe, while only some will be an AU. Again, I'll also state whether or not Korrasami will be canon in the current one-shot, because if it is then that would mean Korra would be getting into a poly relationship and I don't know how many of you would like that (although I'm sure you wouldn't mind). **

**I know…long Author's Note xD But Korvira has just grown on me and I NEED MORE KORVIRA FAN ART YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND**

**Anyway…be sure to tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions/requests for a certain kind of one-shot you'd like me to write, don't hesitate to message me or leave a review you're your request!**

**As always…happy reading!**

**- A**


	2. I Feel, Wicked

Title: I Feel…Wicked

Universe: AU – Kuvira and Korra are in a musical together…in which Kuvira still has conflicted feelings about Korra while Korra, on the other hand, is madly in love with Kuvira.

Korrasami: Not canon

Summary: Kuvira and Korra both star in the hit Broadway musical, Wicked.Kuvira has the role of Elphaba, and Korra has the role of Nessa. One night Korra finds Kuvira practicing her part for _As Long As You're Mine. _Noticing that Kuvira is struggling with learning her part without the counterpart of Fiyero (played by Bolin) there for her, Korra decides to step in and help her stage partner.

Rating: T for brief language

POV: Third person omniscient

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GO WATCH A VIDEO OF AN "AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE" PERFORMANCE BECAUSE IT'S REALLY INTIMATE AND THEN YOU CAN REALLY PICTURE KUVIRA AND KORRA DOING THE SCENE AND OMF IT'S A WONDERFUL IMAGE TO THINK ABOUT. ALSO, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT **_**WICKED **_**IS THEN BOO YOU WHORE BUT NO SERIOUSLY AT LEAST GET SOME BACKGROUND ON THE MUSICAL SO YOU KNOW WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE OKAY? OKAY.**

* * *

><p>The music was in her head. She could pinpoint exactly when a different instrument part was about to come in. Yet…the timing for <em>her<em> singing parts was off. Kuvira couldn't figure out why either. She never had a problem with her timing whenever she was practicing one of her other songs. Although…maybe it was because this song was a duet.

_Well…technically Bolin sings a whole verse by himself. But still, I always screw up the timing of the words he sings and how long he holds some of his notes. _

So she started the song over again. Her voice echoed through the empty theatre. Kuvira would often practice in here rather than her apartment. She thought the sound was better. And plus, she would always imagine a sold-out audience in front of her. She had to admit: Sometimes singing the part of an iconic character in the theatre world was nerve wracking.

She never thought she would make it this far in her career. Of course, starring on Broadway was a big deal, and she had started by playing only a minor character in Cabaret. But miraculously, she was noticed by a co-producer at one of her performances. And now, here she was, playing the lead role as Elphaba in Wicked.

At first, Kuvira didn't think she had the vocal talent to hit some of the notes in the songs, but with plenty of training, she was now able to belt out the high – and long – notes such as the ones in 'The Wizard and I' and 'Defying Gravity.'

And yet again, Kuvira's thoughts got the best of her, causing her to screw up the words of the song. The raven haired girl let out a long groan of frustration as she stopped moving across the stage – she found that dancing while she sang helped her concentrate…but obviously that wasn't the case now.

"You okay?"

Kuvira jumped at the unexpected voice. _I thought I was the only one here. Well shit…this is embarrassing. _She turned around and saw one of her cast mates, Korra. The younger girl played Nessa, which was Elphaba's younger sister in the show. Kuvira was surprised she got the role since she thought Korra's hair was much too short for the character. Well…the design team quickly fixed that with a crap ton of extensions whenever they performed.

"I thought you went home?" Kuvira got out, raising an eyebrow at Korra.

"Yeah well…I forgot my sheet music. I was gonna practice my part back at my place," the tan skinned girl replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um, again…are you okay?"

"Wha- oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get my part straightened out," Kuvira said, swinging her arms awkwardly at her sides.

"Which one?"

"As Long As You're Mine."

"Oh…well, that one's a duet so…shouldn't you have a partner for it?"

"Yeah well, Bolin isn't really here right now," Kuvira deadpanned.

"Well duh," Korra said, a small grin playing its way onto her lips. "Want me to sing his part?"

"Do you know the notes?"

"Pssh…well enough for what you're trying to accomplish." Korra gave a dismissive wave of her hand as she set her bag down on the stage floor.

Kuvira eyed the younger girl as she took her shoes off. Kuvira wasn't necessarily sure what she thought of Korra, but she considered the girl her friend. After all, they were cast mates and their characters shared some stage time with each other. Plus, they had been on the show for nearly four weeks, so they had some time to get to know each other.

"We don't have to dance in this song, right?" Korra asked as she walked over to Kuvira.

Korra had noticed that Kuvira was only wearing a tank top and black gym shorts, and she could tell the older girl had been dancing by the thin line of sweat on her forehead. She hoped they weren't dancing though…she was wearing baggy sweatpants. Not necessarily the best attire for that sort of thing.

"No. We're actually kneeling on the floor the whole time."

"Ew. Doesn't that – I don't know – hurt your knees or something after so many times?"

Kuvira couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her. "You get used to it. Although since this is your first and probably only time doing this, I'm sure you'll have bruises on your knees tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. So…what exactly are we doing?"

"We'd be over here in an actual performance," Kuvira said, taking Korra's hands in her own and pulling the younger girl over to the other side of the stage.

Korra was surprised by the sudden contact with Kuvira, and she had to remind herself how to walk once the older girl led her to the specific area of the stage.

Kuvira dropped down onto her knees, letting out a small sigh in the process as Korra followed suit shortly after. The older girl tugged at the hem of her gray tank-top and looked away from Korra for a short moment. She didn't know why she was feeling nervous all of a sudden, but she could feel her body heating up once she looked back to the blue eyes in front of her.

"You know, you really don't have to stay. It's already past eleven," Kuvira commented. "Plus, don't you have a dog to feed?"

"Well…don't be so happy about my presence," Korra deadpanned, but a goofy smile broke out on her face only seconds later.

"I'm just saying…it's late, and I don't want to keep you here if you don't want to."

_No bby I wanna be here. I wanna be anywhere you are, _Korra thought, mentally slapping herself right after. _Ugh, I have it bad…this is a problem. _

"Trust me Kuvira, I want to do this. I don't know, you just seemed frustrated when I saw you. So I figured I should help you out."

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to keep track of Fiyero's part when Bolin isn't here to sing it."

"Well…that's why I'm here!" Korra said, giving Kuvira a soft smile, and Kuvira noticed the way Korra's stunning blue eyes lit up when she did.

"Um, thanks. I'll sing the intro music, and…my part is first, so I'll - ,"

"Kuvira, I know how the song goes. I'm not that oblivious to your parts. They're kind of hard to miss," Korra cut in.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's just that, uh…you have a beautiful voice so it's noticeable when you sing because your voice is like, super amazing and I love when you sing and…I just said the same thing twice. But I think you get the message. In fact, I love your voice in general, like when you talk and stuff and wow okay, I'm rambling and making things awkward. And…this is awkward now. N-Not saying that you're awkward. It's just…I'm awkward and you're gorgeous…wait, what?"

Korra instantly dropped her face into her hands, and she groaned out in embarrassment as she felt her face being lit on fire. _Ughhh…why did I just screw this up? I basically ruined any chance I had with her. I mean, not that I even _had _a chance to begin with…_

A dorky grin came to Kuvira's face as a soft chuckle escaped her. She couldn't help but admit that Korra was absolutely adorable. And she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud yet, but she thought Korra was gorgeous as well. _Wait, what? _Now it was Kuvira's turn for her mind to become complete mush.

A few days after they began working with each other, Kuvira always felt this pull towards Korra. She originally thought it was friendship, which it was for quite some time. However, Kuvira quickly began having stronger feelings glue to her mind – and dare she say her heart – the more time she spent with Korra. At some points she even thought she was developing a crush on the younger girl.

"So…the song…" Kuvira breathed out, shaking her head slightly, ridding her mind of the thought for the moment.

Korra took notice of the way Kuvira's hair framed her face and swayed gracefully with her every movement. She liked Kuvira's hair down, and she wondered why the older girl didn't wear it down more often. Usually when she saw her, her hair was either in a braid down her back or a loose bun on the back of her head.

Korra was snapped out of her daze when she felt a coldness press against both sides of her neck, and she let out a startled yelp before realizing it was Kuvira's hands.

"Oh shit…sorry," Kuvira mumbled, instantly taking her hands away.

"No, it's fine. Really. I was just startled is all."

"Okay. I was just – it's how it is during the song so…But if it m-makes you uncomfortable I can just not do it."

"You can. I don't mind," Korra said. _Great…way to sound desperate. _

Kuvira nodded and brought her hands up again, this time resting them on Korra's shoulders, and Korra rested her own hands loosely on Kuvira's waist in return. Kuvira couldn't make eye contact with the younger girl yet. There was something about this that felt intimate in a way. And…Kuvira liked it.

Kuvira looked back up to Korra after a few seconds once she started humming the opening tune to the song, and Korra's face instantly lit up once the older girl began singing.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight._

"_I need help believing you're with me tonight…" _

Kuvira pressed herself closer to Korra, and she now draped her arms over Korra's shoulders, their hips and torsos meeting as well for a short moment as Kuvira started her next verse.

"_My wildest dreamings, could not foresee,_

"_Lying beside you, with you wanting me…" _

And then they were pressed against each other again. Korra couldn't help the intense blush that spread across her face. But Kuvira thought nothing of the actions. She had done these movements so many times during rehearsals and performances that now they simply came naturally.

But Kuvira's hand on the back of her head while the other held the back of her neck did not fly over Korra's mind so easily; and her breath caught in her throat when she realized just how _close _their faces were once Kuvira went into the chorus.

"_But just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

"_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline…"_

Their lips were so close, _so close _that Korra nearly interrupted the song to close the distance between them, which wasn't much at this point. But Kuvira pulled away, and Korra almost whined in disappointment.

"_And if it turns out, it's over too fast…" _

_Damn, when she hits that soft yet high note, _Korra thought.

"_I'll make every last moment last,_

"_As long as you're mine…"_

Kuvira wasn't necessarily paying attention to just _how _intimate the song really was as she pulled Korra against her again, and she felt the younger girl wrap her arms around her waist now as she hummed the small tune again until it was Fiyero's – well, Korra's, in this case – part to sing. Kuvira almost sighed in relief when Korra started singing; she was happy she knew the part, and she was also happy to hear Korra's beautiful voice fill the theatre.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,_

"_But you've got me seeing through different eyes._

"_Somehow I've fallen under your spell,_

"_And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell…"_

Kuvira pulled away again so she could look back at Korra, and their eyes met with intensity and passion as they sang together.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine,_

"_I'll wake up my body,_

"_And make up for lost time…"_

Their voices mixed effortlessly and perfectly, and Kuvira smiled encouragingly at Korra once it was Fiyero's part alone for the moment.

"_Say there's no future,_

"_For us as a pair…"_

Kuvira almost forgot to come into the duet as Korra hit the last note of the verse. _Gosh, her voice is so beautiful. If she sang to me every day like this then I'd be happy for the rest of my life. Wait…focus Kuvira!_

"_And though I may know, I don't care…_

"_But just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

"_Come be how you want to,_

"_And see how bright we shine._

"_Borrow the moonlight,_

"_Until it is through._

"_And know, I'll be here, holding you._

"_As long as you're mine…"_

Kuvira kept them at a distance close enough to keep the intimacy of the song, yet far enough so she could still look into Korra's eyes, and the older girl smirked as Korra began the spoken words, the last verses of the song.

"What is it?"

Kuvira sighed as she rested their forehead together.

"It's just…for the first time, I feel…wicked…" Kuvira whispered the last part, and again, out of instinct for how she performed the song, she pressed her lips hard against Korra's. Although, instead of Kuvira simply going through the motion like she normally did during a performance, she felt herself putting true passion behind the kiss.

And Korra needed to remind herself how to breathe. Although, she really couldn't, considering Kuvira had literally taken her breath away. _Ohmygodohmygod she's kissing me. What do I do? How do I person? Is this real life? What even is life anymore?_

But before Korra could even react and kiss Kuvira back, the older girl had already pulled away.

Once Kuvira noticed the flushed look on Korra's face, she immediately looked away after she realized what she did. _Ugh…I'm such an idiot. But it was instinct! I've rehearsed and performed this so many times that I just do it!_

"Uh…s-sorry about that," Kuvira managed to get out. "It-It just happened."

"No, I get it…" The disappointment in Korra's voice didn't go unnoticed by Kuvira, and her eyes softened a little as she tilted Korra's face so their eyes could meet.

Korra didn't want to look into Kuvira's eyes…the magnificent and endless green eyes that stole her heart the moment she saw them. She knew it was foolish to feel this way. She always found herself developing crushes too quickly, but this wasn't merely a crush…it was love.

Of course, Korra loved Kuvira as a friend. But the more time they spent together rehearsing the show and learning their parts, even going out to lunch and dinner on occasions, Korra couldn't help but find herself falling in love with Kuvira. She kept telling herself that it was too early, that she didn't really know what love like this felt like, and that her feelings would never be returned by Kuvira.

"You okay?" Kuvira's voice drew Korra out of her thoughts and heartbreak for a moment, and she finally mustered the courage to look back at the older girl.

"Y-Yeah," Korra got out, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Really?" Kuvira raised an eyebrow, an action that only stole Korra's heart all over again. "You look like you're about to cry."

"N-No…I'm fine."

"Which means you aren't fine," Kuvira said back quickly. She could easily tell when people were keeping something from her, and it was even easier to do that with Korra considering how expressive the younger girl's eyes were. "Tell me what's up…"

Kuvira sat back onto the stage floor, unintentionally pulling Korra into her lap in the process. Yet she thought nothing of it as the younger girl curled into her. Korra wrapped her arms around Kuvira's shoulders and rested her head against the older girl's chest. She felt comfortable like this…safe even.

Korra didn't think her feelings would hit her as hard as they did, but once she realized that the kiss probably meant nothing to Kuvira, she swore she felt her heart shatter.

It took Kuvira a few more moments to actually realize what could have made Korra so upset all of a sudden, and she mentally slapped herself for being so careless. _The kiss…does she really have feelings for me? _The thought sparked hope in Kuvira. She knew she had a small crush on Korra the first time they went out for lunch with each other, and she was never sure if those feelings developed into anything more throughout their time together.

But her feelings were affirmed when she kissed Korra. Even if it had been out of instinct of the motions of the song, she knew she put more passion behind it than was needed, and that part was unintentional. But it happened, and her heart was pounding once she pulled away from Korra. The scary thing was that she really didn't know how to act upon her feelings. But Kuvira figured the least she could do right now was give Korra some closure and let the younger girl know she felt the same way.

So, after a couple more moments of awkward silence and just staring into each other's eyes, Kuvira leaned forward slowly and softly brushed her lips across Korra's. This time she heard the breath hitch in Korra's throat.

"Wha- I-I don't understand," Korra whispered, her hands now resting on the sides of Kuvira's neck.

"Wanna go out for dinner sometime? Like…on a date?" Kuvira asked, not even bothering to address Korra's confusion, but the younger girl's eyes quickly lit up once she heard Kuvira's question.

"I-I'd love to," Korra answered, a wide smile instantly spreading across her face. She still didn't know if this was real life, so she decided to make her confusion known again. "Am I dreaming?"

Kuvira let out a low, soft laugh and looked back at Korra with affection sparkling in her green eyes. "No," she stated simply, and leaned in again, giving Korra another soft, short kiss on her lips.

"It feels like I am…"

Kuvira smiled genuinely, and she felt warmth spread through her chest as Korra smiled back at her. _She's truly charming…_

"No, you're the charming one," Korra said with a light giggle.

"Uh…I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Hm, it's fine. But it's also true; you are charming."

"Really? What makes you say something so ridiculous?" Kuvira returned, a playful smirk dancing onto her lips.

"Honestly, I don't really know. But you have a unique charm. It's quite capturing, if I say so myself." Korra grinned back and nuzzled her nose against Kuvira's neck.

"Mhmm, well I can see you are absolutely taken with me right now…"

"Oh honey, I've been taken with you since the day we met."

Kuvira's eyes widened a little at Korra's confession, and she was glad the younger girl's eyes were closed because if they weren't she would have seen Kuvira's face turn almost as red as a tomato…and that was something that never happened to Kuvira.

"I'm not sure if you're actually telling the truth or if you're just tired," Kuvira commented. "After all, it's almost midnight now. So maybe I should take you back to your apartment…"

"Orrrrr…" Korra drew out as she opened her eyes, looking up to Kuvira with a hint of desire flashing across her deep blue orbs. "We could stay here a little while longer and make out." Korra threw in a wink at the end, which only registered a small laugh from the older girl.

"Korra, I asked you out literally…not even five minutes ago…"

"And?"

Kuvira couldn't respond as she simply stared back at Korra, her face heating up again as she found herself unable to deny Korra's request.

"Exactly," Korra stated quickly.

Before she could even react, Kuvira was pulled down on top of Korra as they fell back onto the stage floor, their lips colliding roughly yet passionately.

And this time, Kuvira didn't object.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got a couple requests for AUs, so here's one for you guys :P I just needed another fluffy one for now because I'm sure I'll be writing some angst and sad feels later on. Again, if you want a one-shot with angst, drama, shameless smut, etc…just tell me and I'll do it ;P**

**I actually really enjoyed writing this one-shot since I'm obsessed with Wicked and this idea just randomly popped into my head when I was thinking of different AUs I could do.**

**Also, I love writing the dialogue between Korra and Kuvira. I feel like they'd have a natural banter between each other – sarcasm, teasing, and what have you. So…yeah…the dialogue is fun to write. Going into each character's personal feelings is interesting as well. **

**And...if you didn't follow my advice in my A/N at the beginning of this one-shot…you suck…aha just kidding! But seriously, if you didn't watch a performance of "As Long As You're Mine," I highly suggest you do, and then you should reread this one-shot, because then you'll have a clear image of just how intimate Korra and Kuvira were getting while they were singing together.**

**Update on the Korvira fan art issue: There's been more of it, and that makes me happy :D But there's not enough xD Someone draw me Korra and Kuvira from this one-shot when they're making out and I will praise you to the Lord most High for eternity.**

**As always…happy reading! **

**- A**


	3. Say You Love Me

Title: Say You Love Me – A sequel to "You Came Back."

Universe: Canon

Korrasami: Not canon but one-sided feelings

Summary: Eight months after being imprisoned, Kuvira is bailed out by Su. However, due to public hatred for her around the nations, Kuvira cannot live peacefully among her people anymore, and she instead takes to living a life in the wilderness. She survives on her own for two years, and she only makes appearances in small villages. However, Korra isn't giving up on trying to find her just yet.

POV: Third person omniscient

Rating: M for language, mature themes, abuse within a relationship, and graphic sexual situations

Trigger warning: Mentions of psychological torment and mentions of an abusive relationship

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This short…actually isn't very short at all xD It comes in at over 16,000 words…it's 36 pages on Microsoft Word xD**

**The italics in this one-shot indicate a memory.**

**I just made up the village name in this tbh xD And backed by many requests to do a "sequel" of sorts to my previous short "You Came Back," here ya go! I also got a request to do a one-shot where Kuvira lives on her own as a nomad or something, so I just combined both of those requests into a single short. This one will be **_**very **_**long as I am wrapping up this "story" if you'd like to call it that. So there will be time jumps, so make sure you're paying attention to those otherwise you'll be confused xP**

**Also, I know that Korra and Kuvira are roughly the same age in LoK, but in this I have Kuvira being a couple years older. So, while Korra would now be almost 23 in this short, Kuvira is almost 26.**

* * *

><p><em>Korra came back the next day for her. Kuvira knew she would. The Avatar wasn't someone who left their feelings untouched for an extended period of time…especially after <em>what _happened between them. _

_Kuvira was still confused about her own feelings for Korra. When she admitted she loved the younger woman to herself, it scared her more than anything. After all, she didn't really know anything about love. It was a foreign experience for her. Yet, even though she didn't have a clue about how to act on her feelings, she knew she loved Korra. Maybe it was the similarities between them. Maybe it was because Korra showed her forgiveness and understanding. Kuvira convinced herself that she'd never find out the true reason to why she fell for the Avatar, but she hoped that one day it would come to her._

_The kiss with Korra thoroughly shocked Kuvira though, mainly because she was normally closed off to forms of physical affection. It was why she kept her distance in the Spirit World at first. Kuvira wasn't able to make sense of the fact that Korra was holding her, comforting her. _We were trying to kill each other five minutes before all that happened, _Kuvira thought. _

"_Hey."_

_Kuvira turned around from her position by her cell window and smiled once she saw Korra. It had been a month since the Avatar first visited her. A month since they had kissed. A month since they had acknowledged their feelings for each other. _

"_Hey…" Kuvira said back, her voice raspy from drowsiness. She didn't get much sleep the previous night as she was constantly woken up by nightmares. She hated them, but she knew they'd never go away._

"_You feeling okay?" Korra asked as the guard let her into Kuvira's cell._

"_Yeah. Just couldn't fall asleep last night."_

"_Oh…okay. I wish they'd let me stay with you through the night."_

"_Why?"_

"_So I could be there to comfort you when you have those bad dreams."_

"_I-I never said I had - ,"_

"_I can see it in your eyes Kuvira." Gosh, she loved whenever Korra said her name._

"_Well…maybe you can ask them?"_

_Korra nodded, and they stood in front of each other awkwardly for a few moments before Korra finally put her arms over Kuvira's shoulders, pulling the older woman into a tight hug. Kuvira responded by wrapping her arms loosely around Korra's waist, and she nuzzled her nose against Korra's cheek. _

_She took in the crisp, fresh scent of the younger girl…one of the many reasons Kuvira enjoyed hugging Korra. Of course she loved being close to Korra, but there was always something about the smell of the Avatar that made her feel safe, made her feel like she was home. And that was a feeling Kuvira hadn't felt since she was eight. _

_Korra broke away first, and she cupped Kuvira's cheeks before she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Kuvira savored the moment their lips met. She wished the moment could last forever, and she almost whined in displeasure as Korra pulled away again. _

"_Are things a little better?" Korra asked softly as she sat down at the small table in Kuvira's cell, the older woman sitting across from her shortly after._

"_Yeah. They took the chains off today." Kuvira allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she looked down at her now free hands that were folded on top of the table._

"_Oh! I didn't even notice when I came in!" Korra exclaimed, physically face palming herself. _I'm such an idiot. I notice the smallest things about Kuvira yet I don't notice that the chains are gone…

_Korra smiled to Kuvira, but it faltered slightly as she saw all the scars on Kuvira's wrists. The Avatar looked back to the metal bender with sad eyes as she gently took Kuvira's hands in her own, and she laced their fingers together._

"_I'm guessing these are from the chains? Actually…I'm _hoping _they're from the chains," Korra corrected herself as her eyes roamed over the scars and the small cuts that still hadn't healed on Kuvira's skin._

"_They are," Kuvira said, her voice soft as she subconsciously tilted her head down, her hair falling in front of her face so Korra couldn't see her neck._

"_Hey…it's okay now Kuvira." Korra released one of the metal bender's hands as she tucked Kuvira's hair behind her ear. Then she rested her free hand on the older woman's neck. "I'm here for you now. I'll always be here for you…"_

_Kuvira nodded as she brought her eyes back to Korra's again._

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

><p>"No one knows where she is!" Korra shouted as she stormed into her room, startling Asami as she did so.<p>

"I'm sure you'll find something sooner or later," Asami said back, keeping her voice soft as she avoided eye contact with her friend.

"Sure…I've basically asked everyone in Republic City, and I've asked anyone I saw while I was travelling with some of the other air benders. How have they not seen her? She's _Kuvira_ for Raava's sake!" Korra yelled.

"Why are you still stuck on her anyway?" Asami snapped, her patience gone now.

This was what it was like for the last couple months: arguing and fighting and walking off on each other. Asami hated it, and she knew Korra couldn't stand it either. _But if she would just let Kuvira go…it would be easier._ Although, Asami knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Why am I still stuck on her?" Korra repeated, turning to face Asami, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Because I love her!"

"You don't know that!" Asami shouted back. "How do you know if she even loves you in return? Huh? You saw what she did to Baatar! She did nothing but use him at her expense, and when she was done with him, she tried to kill him!"

"She's changed Asami. She's recognized that she made mistakes, and she's trying to move on from them."

"She's a dictator Korra, a sociopath, a murderer. She - ,"

"_What _did you just call her?" Korra glared back at Asami, fury now burning within her, her eyes darkening to almost a navy blue.

"You heard me Korra! How do you know that she hasn't gone back to the way she was?"

"First, don't ever call her a murderer again! And second, she promised me she wouldn't! She told me she was sorry, and I know she meant it! Asami, you didn't see how hurt she was in that prison. You didn't see how _broken _she was," Korra said, her voice softening as all the images came back to her of the times she spent with Kuvira in her prison cell.

"Do you honestly think I care? She killed my father! She deserves whatever punishment she got!"

"She tried to kill herself!" Korra now shouted, and a silence instantly fell between them as Korra let the gravity of her statement sink in with Asami.

"Wh-What?" Asami got out, and Korra could hear the disbelief in her friend's voice.

"They chained her up and…they were long enough to wrap around one of the wooden bars, and sh-she…" And then Korra broke down into tears.

Asami immediately rushed to Korra's side and put her arms around her friend's shoulders. No matter how mad she just was at Korra, she had promised she would always be there for her. And she was trying so hard now not to walk away from Korra whenever they fought like this.

"Jeez…you really love her don't you?" Asami breathed out even though it pained her to say the words out loud.

Korra nodded as she leaned into Asami. She always managed to find comfort in her best friend no matter how bad things were between them. "Y-You have no idea…"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I was upset and…I didn't mean them. But I was serious when I asked you whether or not you knew if she loved you back."

"She does."

"How do you know? Has she ever said it to you?"

Korra thought back to all the times she visited Kuvira, the days they spent together, the kisses they shared, the sentimental talks between them…and not once did Kuvira say those three words to her. Even when Korra said them to Kuvira _every single day _she visited, the metal bender never responded…only with a kiss, or a small nod, or a light smile…but she never actually said them.

"N-No…"

"What?"

"She never told me…she loves me," Korra said softly, and she felt fresh tears fill her eyes.

"Korra, I'm just saying that maybe you fell too hard or jumped too quickly into your feelings."

"No," Korra said quickly. "Maybe when I first kissed her, but after that we took things slow. We got to know each other more. We shared things about our pasts. We talked about our passions, hobbies, goals…fears. We connected with each other Asami. There's something between us. I'm not giving up on her."

Asami nodded and let out another soft sigh. She couldn't stand the fact that her and Korra didn't work out. Once Kuvira vanished from what seemed like the face of the earth, Korra had a hard time accepting the fact that the metal bender was gone.

But after a few months, Asami and Korra grew closer. Korra asked Asami out, thinking that if she dated someone else, her feelings for Kuvira might fade over time. Although, Korra never referred to it as "dating" when she was with Kuvira, because what was so romantic about sitting on the floor of a jail cell? And even then, neither Korra nor Kuvira ever considered themselves "together." However, Korra's feelings for Kuvira didn't go away as she thought they would while she was dating Asami. She knew she broke Asami's heart when she told her, but she didn't want to lie to her best friend. She didn't want to lead Asami on when she only returned the feelings half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Asami said again. "And…I'm sorry for what I said about Kuvira. It's not my place to assume things about her. You're right; I wasn't the one visiting her."

"It-It's okay Asami. I just get emotional when it comes to her. You know that by now. It's just…it's been two years now! How come she didn't let anyone know where she was going?"

"Maybe she needs some time alone," Asami answered, pulling Korra down next to her so they were sitting on the edge of the bed. "This is like what you did. You went away for three years because you needed to recover and pull yourself back together. Maybe that's what she's doing."

"But I eventually wrote to you…" Korra mumbled, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I mean, she could at least let me know she's alive. Do you know how many people want her dead for what she did?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Plus, she has her bending now that she's out in the world. She could easily defend herself if she ran into that kind of situation."

"I'm gonna find her Asami. I swear," Korra said, her voice a little stronger now. "Kuvira has never had anyone truly stay with her through her life. Even when Su took her in, Kuvira still felt like an outsider as she got older. I'm going to show her that now she _does _have someone who will stay with her."

Asami gave a soft, encouraging smile to Korra as she let her best friend stand up. "I'm not going to stop you. But please take someone with you. I don't want you to be alone the whole time."

"I'll be fine Asami. I promise. And wherever I stop, I'll send you a letter to let you know how I'm doing."

"Okay. At least let me help you pack though," Asami said, a light laugh escaping her as she looked back at Korra with loving eyes.

"That is acceptable." A dorky grin came to Korra's face as she turned and walked out of the bedroom, going to find Tenzin to tell him she would be leaving again.

* * *

><p>Kuvira had constantly been on the move for the first year once she got out of prison. Su had originally offered to bring her back into her family, but Kuvira had refused, saying that she had caused Su and her family too much pain and that she didn't feel like she deserved her hospitality.<p>

So, Kuvira had gotten her few remaining possessions back from the prison. She had taken the metal off of her uniform, bended it into a tight ball, and stored it in her bag for future use – self-defense would be one of those uses later on.

She traveled lightly; her long-sleeved green shirt and brown, loose fitting pants were the only clothes she intended on taking, but she grudgingly accepted a light sweater and a tank top from Su. She brought a backpack of food that would last her a couple weeks, although she quickly picked up the skill of hunting once she was on her own.

Kuvira had avoided the cities and went through towns. However, it seemed like her head was still wanted in the larger towns. She had a few incidents in which she was cornered by people who simply wanted revenge on her. She was forced to use her bending on them even though she didn't want to – she was done with hurting other people. However, she wasn't just going to let those people kill her.

So she soon stuck to simply making her way through the woods, occasionally coming across small villages. She found that the villages were easier to go through. Even though the people knew who she was, they didn't necessarily seem afraid of her.

She didn't mind the traveling at first. In fact, she enjoyed it. She saw some parts of the Earth Kingdom she never saw before. Even when she was uniting the kingdom, she never came across some of the parts of the forest that she explored now. The forests were filled with Spirits roaming freely; they didn't have to worry about any harm, and they simply lived in peace with each other. When Kuvira had passed through and the Spirits saw her, they didn't move away from her, which was shocking to the young woman.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why aren't you afraid of me?" she had asked one Spirit; a small yellow blob that had small green spots on its back and a leaf on the top of its head. <em>

"_Why would we be?" the Spirit returned, looking up to Kuvira with wide eyes._

"_It's just…I was so disconnected from all of you. I was willing to cut down your most sacred place just so I could have power."_

"_It's okay Kuvira. Many of us have already forgiven you, and many are still on their way to giving you their forgiveness as well. We know it was just a mistake."_

"_Yeah…a really bad mistake," Kuvira muttered, pushing her hair out of her face._

"_But we all make mistakes. Even we do sometimes. But you can't dwell on them. You have to use them to your advantage. They can make you stronger," the Spirit told her._

_Kuvira nodded and smiled back at the Spirit. She never thought she'd be able to communicate with them, but after she was taken into the Spirit World with Korra…she was sure that changed something. _

_And, as if the Spirit could read Kuvira's mind, it spoke up. "Why did you leave Korra?"_

"_Wha- how do you know Korra?"_

"_I led her to the swamp when she was going through her own healing time. I'm guessing that's what you're doing right now?"_

"_Um…yeah…" Kuvira was still in shock that this Spirit had helped Korra as well. _So maybe it can help me too, _she thought. _

"_Do you want to be alone?" the Spirit asked her as they started walking through the forest with each other._

"_Right now I do."_

"_How long have you been gone so far?"_

"_Four months."_

"_You know, Korra misses you a lot."_

"_How could you possibly know that?" Kuvira returned, casting a side glance to the small Spirit._

"_She communicates with us almost every day. She keeps asking if we've seen you. She's out there looking for you now."_

"_After this, if she contacts you, tell her that you still haven't seen me," Kuvira said sternly._

"_Why? Don't you want to be with her?"_

_Kuvira stopped dead in her tracks, and she could feel the tears burning her eyes as she bit her lip, holding back a soft cry._

"_I-I want that more than anything…"_

"_Then go back to her!"_

"_It's not that simple!" Kuvira exclaimed, and although she startled the Spirit by her sudden outburst, it didn't show any signs of retreating from her. It just wanted to help._

"_Yes it is! She loves you! She wants you to go back to her." The Spirit's voice softened again as it inched closer to Kuvira, who was now on her knees clutching at her chest._

_Her heart physically hurt from not being able to see Korra. She never knew it was possible to love someone this much. And even though the fact of knowing she was in love scared the shit out of her, Kuvira would never regret that it happened._

"_I can't go back to her now," Kuvira rasped out._

"_Well…Korra doesn't even know if you're alive. You could at least let her know that much."_

"_No…I can't. I'm sorry. But I really need to be alone. I need to fix myself before I can even have a chance at anything more with her," Kuvira said sadly, and she let a single tear roll down her cheek._

"_You won't be able to do it by yourself," the Spirit told her._

"_I've always done everything by myself. I'll be…okay."_

"_But you won't be happy."_

"_I'm not looking for happiness right now. I already know that it's with Korra, but - ,"_

"_So why are you denying yourself such a great thing?"_

_The Spirit's question caught Kuvira off guard, and she had no clue how to answer it. _Why _am _I denying myself happiness? _She asked herself the question over and over again, trying to make sense of it. Until finally she gave up, and she figured she would find the answer somewhere along her journey._

"_I-I'm not sure," she breathed out. "I guess I never really knew what it was throughout my life."_

"_Then why run from it?"_

"_I don't know okay?!" she yelled, a few more tears falling from her eyes. "I just need to be alone. If you want, you can tell Korra that you saw me, but don't say where I'm going okay?"_

"_That's fine. I just want her to know that you're alive. But you know she's never going to stop until she finds you right?"_

"_I know…she's so stubborn sometimes."_

"_Well…so are you," the Spirit pointed out, and Kuvira laughed for the first time in months._

"_Yeah, I guess so huh?"_

"_But that just shows how much she loves you! She's willing to risk her life and literally travel through all the nations just to find you!" the Spirit exclaimed, a smile coming to its face as its body glowed slightly._

"_I know she loves me. And actually…no, don't tell Korra you saw me. It'll only drive her crazier if I'm here but won't contact her," Kuvira said._

_The Spirit's smile instantly dropped. "Oh…okay. If that's what you really want…"_

"_It is. I need time to straighten things out. Like I said, I need to fix myself before I can go back to Korra."_

"_You know she'll always love you, whether you're broken or healed. But we both know you'll always be broken."_

_And before Kuvira could say anything back, the Spirit had disappeared._

* * *

><p>Kuvira was now camped out only a few miles from the small village of Ka'li. There weren't even three hundred people living there, and Kuvira had spent the last four weeks here. She liked it too. The people knew who she was, of course, but they never tried to harm her in any way nor did they treat her differently from a normal resident of the village.<p>

And since Kuvira was often in the village, she would be asked many times why she didn't just get a small house in the village itself. Kuvira responded that she simply didn't feel comfortable around people all the time yet, since she spent two years in isolation. It was an accepted answer, and she wasn't questioned further about it.

She had a small hut on the edge of the forest. She had earth bended the rocks and solid ground to make it. While it wasn't big by any means, Kuvira didn't need much considering she was by herself. There were two small rooms: her "bedroom" and a cooking area. A nice man in Ka'li had given her one of his old mattresses so she wasn't stuck sleeping on the bare ground anymore, and she had managed to obtain a light blanket from a woman, and in turn Kuvira gave the woman's daughter a few metal bending lessons.

It was a simple, easy going life. Kuvira actually found herself smiling more often, and she was slowly getting used to talking and interacting with people again. It was a nice feeling while it lasted…because almost every night Kuvira would stay up, pacing around her room as she constantly thought of Korra.

At one point she thought she was going insane. The voices in her head started bringing her down again. _'The Great Uniter,' _they often mocked. _'Look how far that got you.' 'Your greed and selfishness caused you to throw away any chance you had at finding a place where you belonged.' _

Those were the typical ones. She could deal with them. She kept telling herself that 'no,' she wasn't the person she used to be. She had changed for the better, and it was all because of Korra. But once she mentioned the Avatar's name, the voices ended up tearing her to shreds.

'_Do you really think Korra cares about you?' 'Do you actually think she loves you?' 'Do you really think someone like her – a well-respected, admired hero – would ever fall for someone like _you _– a selfish, evil _monster_?'_

Kuvira would often spend her nights crying and begging for the voices to stop. She was afraid that if they continued, she would end up trying to kill herself again. And the worse part about it was: Korra wouldn't even know.

So Kuvira pushed through the days. While she was more comfortable around the people of Ka'li and felt that she could stay in the village for a long period of time, she was still tormented by the voices at night, unable to get rid of them until she fell into nightmares so intense she couldn't even escape them.

* * *

><p>Korra forgot how long she had been traveling for. The last letter she received from Asami was nearly three weeks ago. So, Korra figured she was now a little over four months into her journey. Tenzin had allowed her to take Oogi, since he was the fastest and strongest bison they had. Korra thanked the Spirits for the bison. If she was left to travel on foot, she would have been traveling for six or seven months by now.<p>

After coming up short by the thirteenth small village she visited, she finally decided to take a break for a couple days – maybe a week or so even – at the next village she reached.

The people of Ka'li were extremely welcoming, and they promised Korra they would take good care of Oogi while they rested. They gave her a small room at the only inn, and Korra praised Raava as she collapsed onto the soft bed.

"Ughhhh…I'm never going to find her," Korra groaned into the pillow. But, she wasn't giving up. Even though she was resting in Ka'li, that didn't mean she wasn't going to ask the people if they had seen Kuvira.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me ma'am?" Korra asked as she walked up to the woman's fruit cart.<p>

"What can I get for you, Avatar Korra?" The woman smiled, her older eyes lighting up as Korra returned the smile.

"Well…I do want to buy some fruit, but I also wanted to ask you something, and it's really important."

"Of course. I'd love to help the Avatar."

"Okay…I know this may sound crazy, but…okay, first, you know who Kuvira is, right?"

"Ah yes, the Great Uniter, as they used to call her." The woman nodded, and Korra continued.

"She didn't happen to pass by here recently, did she?"

"Kuvira? She's basically living here right now!"

"Wait…really?" Korra's eyes instantly lit up, and before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around the woman, giving her a giant hug. "Wow! I can't thank you enough! Really…this is great, amazing…everything I could have asked for!"

"May I ask why you want to see Kuvira so much?"

Korra hesitated with her answer, before she carefully replied, "We managed to be friends. And I haven't seen her for over two years."

"Ah…well, she lives in a small hut about three miles north of here, right on the edge of the forest."

"Thank you _so_ much! You really don't know how much this means to me," Korra said genuinely, her eyes lighting up again as her mind instantly thought of seeing Kuvira again.

* * *

><p>As Korra began the walk to where the woman had told her Kuvira lived, the Avatar couldn't help but feel a spark of anger in her. She wasn't angry at Kuvira…she was angry at what she <em>did. <em>Thus, this new rage caused Korra to almost sprint the rest of the way, and she quickly spotted the small hut on the edge of the forest, just like the woman had said.

Korra's heart was beating rapidly from excitement, yet she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes a bit as she jogged the small way to the hut.

She saw that a makeshift door had been made out of wood, and it was hooked by metal hinges into the rock that composed the foundation of the hut. _Fucking Kuvira…why do you always have to be so damn resourceful? _Korra thought before she brought her fist down hard on the door multiple times.

"Will you fucking chill out, I'm coming!" she heard Kuvira yell back. _What a charmer… _Korra thought sarcastically.

And then the door opened, and Korra didn't know what to do. Neither did Kuvira. They just stood there for what seemed like hours, looking into each other's eyes; while Korra was deciding what she should say to Kuvira, the metal bender was trying to figure out just _how _Korra managed to find her.

"K-Korra…wh-what are you - ,"

"Shut up," Korra growled, and she grabbed the front of Kuvira's tank top and pulled the metal bender closer to her almost threateningly. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I-I don't…understand what - ,"

"You fucking left me!" Korra yelled as she pushed Kuvira back against the outer wall of the hut. "Y-You didn't even think to at least let me know that you were leaving?!"

"Korra…please, just - ,"

"_Shut…up!" _The Avatar screamed, the tears now streaming down her cheeks, but the anger remained in her eyes.

Kuvira groaned as she grabbed Korra abruptly and slammed her into the wall this time, and she kept her forearm across Korra's shoulders, preventing the younger woman from escaping her grip.

"Look at me," Kuvira said, her voice low, yet it wasn't menacing in any way like Korra's was. "Look at me Korra…" When the Avatar finally obeyed and made eye contact with Kuvira, her anger dropped just a little bit.

"Why did you leave?" Korra breathed out as she tried to contain the rage currently coursing through her.

"I can't answer that right now." For a reunion, this definitely wasn't how Kuvira had pictured it.

"Yes, you can, and you fucking will," Korra said, and she pushed Kuvira off of her. "At least tell me why you never even wrote to me?" Korra's voice cracked at the end as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"I-I never knew what to say. Eventually I decided that I needed some time alone."

"_Some _time? Kuvira, you were gone for over two years!" Korra cried, and she slid down the wall of the hut until she was sitting on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? How much I _needed _you?"

"Don't blame anything on me!" Kuvira snapped, her eyes now the ones to fill with anger. "You left for three years! You abandoned your friends and the people who cared about you! You needed time to heal and handle things yourself Korra! That's what I'm doing!"

"You could've told me though…"

"For fuck's sake…Korra, I _needed _to be alone. And I mean _completely _alone."

Kuvira was trying to keep her temper down, and so far she thought she was doing a damn good job at it. But she found that Korra was treading in dangerous waters when it came to throwing her emotions completely off balance. And for the first time in her life, Kuvira was afraid of how she would react.

"Do you know how nervous I was? I didn't know if you were even alive! Do you know what that did to me?" More tears escaped Korra's eyes. Her crying was almost uncontrollable now, yet she still managed to hold Kuvira's gaze, even though it pained her to look at the woman she loved right now.

"And do you know what it did to _me_?" Kuvira shot back, glaring down at Korra.

"I loved you Kuvira!" Korra yelled, holding her hands tightly against her chest. "I visited you nearly every day for eight months! And I loved you every single one of those days! I don't think you really know how much you mean to me; when you left, I cried until I didn't have any more tears! I - ,"

"Stop making me feel guilty about myself!"

"Excuse me?" Korra narrowed her eyes, her anger returning now as she stood up and gave Kuvira a hard shove away from her. "You _should _feel guilty about what you did! For eight months we talked, and laughed, and cried, and got to know each other on a deeper level, and then you just decided to throw all of it away! You just disregarded everything that went on between - ,"

"No I didn't," Kuvira growled, rage lacing through her voice. "I never disregarded what went on between us. I never forgot about what we had. I just didn't know how to react to it. Whenever I was with you, I felt safe. I felt loved. It was the only time I've ever felt that way with anyone…_truly _felt that way."

Kuvira's body was shaking lightly know as she tried to contain both her sadness and her anger. She balled her hands into fists, the muscles in her arms tensing as she resisted the urge to lash out at Korra; she had already done enough of that verbally…she didn't need to – didn't _want _to bring the physical element into this right now.

"You showed me forgiveness and kindness when the family that took me in wouldn't even do that," Kuvira continued, her voice a little softer now as the pain took over. "And…I didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to react to your kindness…"

"Well, leaving me certainly wasn't the best thing to do…" Korra muttered, and that was enough to make the thin strand of resistance snap in Kuvira.

Korra didn't have enough time to react as Kuvira's fist flew into the side of her face, and then she was pushed hard into the wall of the hut again, and Korra felt the wind get knocked out of her for a short moment.

"Don't act like you know what I should and shouldn't do," Kuvira said lowly, her eyes narrowed as she slammed Korra against the wall again.

"I'm just saying…it wasn't necessarily the best decision," Korra growled back as she pushed Kuvira away from her, and she hurled a ball of fire at the older woman.

Kuvira brought a block of earth up just in time to shield her from the flames. She rolled away from Korra's next line of flames, and she sent a barrage of heavy rocks towards the Avatar, and one barreled into Korra's stomach, knocking her off her feet.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes again, and she advanced quickly on Korra. She pinned the younger woman to the ground and looked down at her with nothing but pure rage. Kuvira didn't know what was happening to her. During the whole two years she travelled, during the eight months she spent in prison, she never felt this kind of fury pulse through her.

Korra, on the other hand, had never been so afraid in her life before this moment. Of course there was Zaheer, and how he almost killed her _had been _the most frightening moment in her life. But now…this was so much different. Seeing the ire – and possibly hatred – in Kuvira's eyes made Korra feel like she was nothing. And she didn't even know why this was happening, but she was snapped out of her shock when she felt Kuvira's hands on her neck.

Kuvira had pressed her whole body weight into Korra, making it so the Avatar couldn't escape her grip. However, Korra still had slight mobility in her hands, and it was enough for her to summon a rock and launch it at Kuvira.

The mass of earth slammed into Kuvira's side with enough force to throw the older woman off her. Korra looked back at Kuvira – whose hair had come undone from her loose ponytail – and she couldn't help but think back to the first time they had fought at Zao Fu. But the Avatar quickly pushed the memory away as she jumped off the ground and instantly tugged Kuvira up by her tank top, and Korra landed a hard fist to her jaw. Kuvira groaned in pain before she brought her own fist into Korra's stomach, knocking the wind out of the Avatar again.

It wasn't until they were both too exhausted to fight each other anymore did they stop. And they just looked at one another, less than a foot away from each other, Kuvira's strong green eyes burning into Korra's deep blue ones.

Blood leaked from Kuvira's mouth and nose. She had scratches on her shoulders and across her cheek. Korra's nose was bleeding as well, and there was a large cut through her shirt that reached through to her skin, causing a small trickle of blood to fall from her arm, staining her shirt.

Kuvira was the first to give in, falling onto her knees as she let the tears fall, their presence stinging her eyes, her cries making the pain in her face worse. Korra kneeled down next, and she put her arms around Kuvira's shoulders. Kuvira circled her own arms around Korra's torso and gripped tightly at the fabric of her shirt in return.

A few moments later, Korra's own tears were falling.

They just knelt there for what felt like hours, holding each other as they both cried. And Kuvira was the first to pull away, but she still held on to Korra.

"What did I do to you?" Kuvira whispered, tears staining her cheeks as she ran her fingers over the bruises forming on Korra's neck from where she had tried to strangle her.

Korra returned the movement, and ran her thumb across the outline of Kuvira's lips that were now a dark crimson from the blood covering them.

"I'm so sorry…" Korra got out, her own voice raspy and weak as she tried to cover up the pain coursing through her.

"You did nothing wrong. I-I'm the one who left you. I'm the one who hurt you. I don't de-deserve you Korra."

"Don't ever say that again." Korra's voice gained a little strength as she looked intently back at Kuvira. She could see that the older woman was still broken, and no matter how much the metal bender tried to cover it up, Korra knew she would always be hurt.

"I don't want you to deny yourself this," Korra continued as she helped Kuvira stand up, both of them still weak from their fight. "This," she motioned between them, "what we have together…is a second chance."

"I don't deserve a second chance Korra…"

"Yes you do. Everyone does."

Kuvira ended up supporting Korra more as they walked into her hut, and she brought Korra into her room and laid her down on the mattress. She could tell the Avatar was in pain. Another wave of guilt passed through Kuvira from knowing she was the one who caused Korra this pain. _All because I couldn't control my temper…_

Korra winced as she sat up so she could be closer to Kuvira, and the older woman avoided her eyes.

"Kuvira, look at me." The metal bender hesitantly turned her head, her green eyes now darkened by regret and her tears. "You deserve this. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I want that happiness to be _us._"

Kuvira nodded as she gently took Korra's hands in her own, and the Avatar respond with a soft smile as she intertwined their fingers.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Kuvira asked as she tugged at the hem of Korra's shirt, knowing there would be a bruise on her stomach.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Kuvira said softly before she left the room, and she came back after a few short moments with a bowl of water in her hands.

"Will you let me heal you first?" Korra asked, looking back to Kuvira with wide eyes still stained with tears.

"No…please Korra, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Korra nearly scoffed as she slipped her shirt off, and Kuvira looked away as the Avatar brought a small mass of water over her stomach. "Kuvira, I worried about you for more than two years, so don't even get me started."

Kuvira let a smile dance across her lips for a short moment as she faced Korra again, blushing ever so slightly as her eyes took in the Avatar's figure. "I don't think 'I'm sorry' is sufficient enough to express my feelings about leaving you," Kuvira said quietly.

"No, it's not," Korra agreed as the water's glow brightened as the healing process began. "But I want you to know that I'm going to forgive you for it. In fact, I've partially forgiven you already."

"Why are you so ready to forgive me so quickly?"

"Kuvira, you're not like others who do bad things with intention to do them. All your life you've been trying to do what's right for others, but you took the wrong approach to it once you became desperate to accomplish your goals.

"And when you left, you were actually thinking about yourself for once instead of trying to help others. The only thing I wondered about that decision is: Why? Why did you leave your whole life behind? Why did you leave _me _behind?"

Kuvira felt yet another wave of guilt pass through her at Korra's words, but she allowed herself to answer Korra as best as she could. "I guess I wanted to start over," Kuvira breathed out. "I wanted to pull myself back together. I wanted to be a better person…for you."

Korra bended the water back into the bowl, the pain in her stomach gone now, and she was truly touched by Kuvira's words.

"But…I don't think I did a very good job with it," Kuvira added, looking away from Korra again as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and closed in on herself a little bit.

Korra ran her hand through Kuvira's hair, pushing it out of the metal bender's face, and she almost broke into tears again when she saw how _sad _Kuvira's eyes were.

"You tried. You're still trying," Korra said softly. "And that's all that matters to me."

Kuvira shook her head as she avoided Korra's eyes again. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Korra. But…I know that's not going to happen."

"It can, and it will. I'll help you along the way." Korra smiled softly as she took Kuvira's chin in her hand and tilted the metal bender's face towards her own again. Kuvira winced at the contact, and Korra instantly bended the water up to her face. "Now will you let me heal your wounds?"

Kuvira managed a small nod as a smile graced her lips, and Korra grabbed the small cloth next to the bowl and handed it to Kuvira as she began the healing process.

Nothing was broken, but the pain in Kuvira's face was constant, and the metal bender just wanted it to end. She was thankful for the instant relief Korra's healing brought to her, and she gently wiped the dried blood off her nose and mouth.

Both women were instantly taken back to Korra's first visit to the prison. Kuvira would never forget how gentle and caring Korra had been as she helped heal her wounds that night. It had been nothing more than a friendly gesture out of the kindness of Korra's heart until they had looked at each other right after she was done. The way their eyes met, the closeness of their faces…it all made it more intimate than it should have been, yet neither woman had complained about it.

"We just tried to kill each other," Kuvira mumbled as Korra brought the water away from her face, the pain now gone, which brought a sense of relief to the metal bender.

"Yeah well…that's not the first time that's happened," Korra said with a smirk, taking the cloth from Kuvira's hands and tossing it aside.

And Kuvira found herself laughing.

Korra didn't necessarily know what was so funny about her statement, although a small chuckle did escape her at one point. But the sound of Kuvira's laughter filling the small room brought the widest smile to Korra's face. She rarely heard Kuvira laugh; there were only small scoffs or low chuckles, but there was never a full laugh like there was now.

And then Korra was wrapped in Kuvira's arms as the older woman's laughs eventually died out. Kuvira looked back at Korra, her green eyes now bright with, well…happiness, and Korra's heart instantly soared at the sight.

"I missed you so much," Kuvira whispered.

Korra never loved anyone more than she did in that moment.

* * *

><p>Kuvira jumped awake when she turned over and pressed into another body, and she startled Korra awake as well.<p>

"Shit!" Korra exclaimed as she took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her now racing heart.

"S-Sorry," Kuvira breathed out as she sat up, leaning her back against the earth wall.

It had been three weeks since Kuvira was reunited with Korra. Everything about living with Korra for this time was perfect. They went into Ka'li with each other often, either to buy food, go to a small restaurant to eat, or grab a few drinks. As Korra liked to say to Kuvira, they did "things that a couple would do and they should totally make it official."

Kuvira had agreed, although, being the literal thinker she was, she had pointed out the fact that they had been in love with each other for more than two years even if they didn't see each other for all that time. Well…she actually said that _Korra _had been in love with her, but she never admitted it herself.

They took things slow. Their kisses started off short, and they gradually moved to longer, more loving ones as their relationship progressed. Kuvira was still uncomfortable with holding hands or something when they were in public. Korra didn't blame her though. Korra knew that even though Ka'li was a small village, if someone found out that the Avatar and the ex-Great Uniter were together, word would eventually spread like wildfire.

But when they were in Kuvira's hut, Korra never shied away from any moment in which she could receive physical contact from Kuvira. She always made sure she was close to the metal bender. Kuvira wasn't all that familiar with the physical aspect of a relationship – she had admitted to Korra that aside from short hugs and chaste kisses, she had never really _done _anything with Baatar Jr. So, Korra made it her mission to ease Kuvira into that new element.

And while the Avatar didn't want to rush Kuvira, she didn't want things to go _too _slowly either. So, about two weeks into their official relationship, Korra suggested that they sleep with each other. Kuvira responded in kind to that request by spitting out the mouthful of water she was drinking.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I was thinking…"<em>

"_You're always thinking."_

_Korra rolled her eyes as she helped Kuvira dismount Oogi. "Anyway…I was thinking about how you haven't necessarily been a great girlfriend to me as of late." Korra smirked a little as she walked into Kuvira's hut. The metal bender instantly tensed up._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Well…I've slept on the ground for like, almost two weeks now. Don't you think that's a little cruel?"_

"_What, you're not used to it by now? I thought you told me the mattresses at the Air Temple were just as hard," Kuvira teased, returning Korra's smirk._

_Korra groaned and faced Kuvira as the older woman took a small swig from her water flask. "You're impossible."_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Yes, you are. Can't you see what I'm asking you?"_

_Kuvira raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, and for a moment Korra forgot how to breathe. _That damn thing she does with her eyebrows…it'll always get me, _Korra thought. But she continued on with her new proposition to Kuvira._

"_I'm saying that I want to sleep with you."_

_And then a spray of water came flying from Kuvira's mouth as she stared at Korra with wide eyes. "What?!"_

"_I said: I want to sleep with – oh, wow…okay, that didn't come out like I necessarily wanted it to." Korra's face cringed slightly as she scratched the back of her head, a blush coming to her face. "I don't mean _sleep _sleep with each other – even though I'd _love _that…um, anyway…I meant just sleeping with each other. Ya know, cuddling and stuff."_

"…_And stuff?"_

"_Shut up! I just want to be closer to you okay?"_

"_You're literally two feet away from me."_

"_That's too far! I need someone to keep me warm!"_

"_Must you be such a baby about it?"_

"_Yes!" Korra crossed her arms over her chest and put on her best pouting face as she looked to Kuvira with wide eyes that glistened slightly._

"_Oh my goodness…you're ridiculous." Korra kept the face. "Okayyyy fine!" Kuvira groaned, flailing her arms in defeat._

_Korra grinned in triumph before she pulled Kuvira against her and into a heated kiss. Kuvira instantly melted into Korra's lips. She was becoming more used to the feeling now, and there were moments when she never wanted to stop kissing Korra. _

_Korra pulled away after a few more moments, and she smirked up at Kuvira. "There's something you should know about me Great Uniter," Korra said lowly against Kuvira's war._

"_Oh? And what's that?" Kuvira would never admit it, but hearing Korra address her as her previous title – and in such a sultry tone – turned her on immensely._

"_I'm the Avatar…and I _always _get what I want."_

* * *

><p>Another two weeks had passed, and Korra had never been happier with anyone before. She loved every moment she spent with Kuvira. Sure, they had had an argument here and there – mostly about something trivial, but if anything, they had grown even closer than they used to be.<p>

"Have you ever thought about, ya know, getting a normal bed to sleep on?" Korra asked as she slipped under the blanket next to Kuvira.

"See…there's this thing called money; I don't have it."

"Yes you do."

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Not enough to buy a full bedframe though."

Korra huffed out a short breath of air as she leaned her head on Kuvira's shoulder. The metal bender hesitated a little before she put an arm around Korra's waist.

"You're still not used to it huh?" Korra breathed out, tilting her face so she could look up at her girlfriend.

"No, I am. It's just still a little new. You know I've never been like this with someone before," Kuvira responded, giving Korra a soft, reassuring smile.

"I get it. I'll wait as long as you need to." Korra smiled back before she leaned up and gently pressed her lips against Kuvira's. The kiss was short and sweet, but it gave Kuvira the greatest feeling in the world to know she had someone who truly cared about her.

"Why do you love me?" Kuvira whispered once they broke away.

Korra bit her lip and tapped her chin as she thought of how to respond to Kuvira. But the truth was, Korra didn't know the full reason to why she fell in love with Kuvira or why she _continued _to love her. But, she knew bits and pieces of the whole reason, and they would have to do for now.

"Trust me Kuvira, I didn't love you at first."

Kuvira scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The feeling was mutual."

"Oh I know. But, in all seriousness, I think I felt something for you in the Spirit World. When you told me how your parents abandoned you, and when I saw that we really weren't that different at all, I knew we had a chance at becoming friends.

"But once they took you to prison, I started thinking more about our fights and the kind of person you really were. Eventually, you grew on me, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I chose to visit you in the first place. Sure, I wanted to check on you, but I also wanted to face my feelings. And once I saw you looking so broken in your cell, I knew that what I felt for you went beyond friendship.

"It frightened me, since the last time I jumped headfirst into my feelings, it didn't end well. That's why I ran off after I kissed you for the first time. I didn't think you felt the same way. Of course, I found out that you _did _a few days later, but I felt foolish at the time.

"However, when we started talking more, I couldn't help the emotions that went through me whenever I saw you smile or laugh. I quickly fell in love with everything about you Kuvira. Even when you were crying and even when you yelled at me to leave you alone those few times…I still loved you."

"And what about now?" Kuvira got out, her voice soft as she pressed a kiss to Korra's temple. "Do you still love me as much now?"

"I love you even more," Korra answered, smiling up at her girlfriend again. Korra shifted her position and propped herself up with her arm, and she used her free hand to cup Kuvira's cheek. "I never stopped loving you for the two years you were gone either. Every day I looked for you, and every day I loved you."

"I just – I guess I'll never be able to understand why you never gave up on me. You risked your life for me Korra. That still blows my mind out of all proportions, and it's something I'll never completely fathom."

Korra just sighed out happily and settled down again, this time resting her head on Kuvira's chest. The steady beating of Kuvira's heart calmed the Avatar, and before Kuvira could continue her thoughts, Korra had already drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I actually convinced you to come back," Korra said as she glanced back to Kuvira, who was lying back on Oogi's saddle comfortably, looking up to the clouds above them.<p>

"Well…I couldn't stay there forever," Kuvira responded, and she sat up and smiled at Korra, her eyes lighting up as she looked at the love of her life.

They had stayed in Ka'li for another week and half, and Korra was constantly nagging Kuvira about coming back with her to Air Temple Island. Kuvira was adamantly against it at first, but eventually Korra won her over by telling her that she had to start over with the people she had hurt. After all, Kuvira wanted forgiveness, and Korra pointed out that she certainly wasn't going to get it by running away for the rest of her life.

"Won't Tenzin and the rest of the airbenders be opposed to me coming back?" Kuvira asked. "And what about Asami? I killed her father."

Korra had told Kuvira about her fleeting relationship with Asami. She explained to the metal bender that yes, she had originally tried to move on, but no, they did not go any further than kissing.

"Along my journey searching for you, I wrote to Asami often, and in one of her letters back to me, she said that she would try to forgive you. She said it would be hard and that she would need a lot of time, but she was sure she would eventually be able to do it."

"Oh…well…that's very kind of her." Kuvira didn't know what else to say to that, but knowing that Asami was willing to try was enough for her right now.

Korra patted Oogi, signaling for the bison to keep flying before she moved back next to Kuvira.

"It's going to be alright," Korra said softly, taking Kuvira's hands in her own. "I promise. They'll warm up to you once they see that you're not the person they thought you were."

Kuvira nodded and rested her forehead against Korra's.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Tenzin!" Korra jumped off Oogi and ran to the man, jumping into his arms, engulfing him in a tight hug.<p>

"It's so good to have you back. It's been what…almost nine months since we last saw you?" Tenzin smiled warmly down to Korra, but his expression faltered slightly when he saw Kuvira walking towards them.

"Hi," Kuvira said, feeling extremely awkward under Tenzin's gaze. She felt as if the airbender was scrutinizing her every move, wondering if she was still the same power-hungry killer that she was almost three years ago.

"Hello Kuvira," Tenzin greeted, and he held out his hand to the young woman. Kuvira smiled when she shook his hand, glad that she might be able to start over with him.

However, Korra could sense the slight tension of the situation setting in, so she grabbed the few bags they had and turned back to Tenzin. "Um…I'm gonna go help Kuvira get set up in one of the rooms. You can tell Pema and Asami that I'm back and I'll see them in a little bit for dinner!"

"Of course. Again, I'm really glad to have you around again." He gave Korra another tight hug, and the Avatar laughed at how awkward Tenzin could be sometimes when he showed physical affection.

Korra nodded to Kuvira, and the metal bender followed her through the halls and up the stairs of the Air Temple until they reached a spare room a floor above Korra and Asami's room.

"Thank you," Kuvira said as she entered the room, and Korra set their bags down on the floor, letting out a long groan before she flopped onto the bed.

"Why did I carry all those bags?" Korra whined into the mattress.

"Seriously? There are only four of them. And two are tiny!" Kuvira let out a soft laugh as she sat on the edge on the bed, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the top of Korra's head.

Korra responded by rolling over and pulling Kuvira on top of her, and she crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kuvira's eyes widened momentarily as she wasn't expecting the kiss, but she quickly closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of Korra's soft lips moving slowly against her own.

Korra smiled against Kuvira's lips as she draped her arms lazily over the metal bender's strong shoulders, and she took a risk by opening her mouth just slightly, tracing her tongue along Kuvira's lower lip. And to her surprise, Kuvira let her have the access she wanted.

They had never shared a kiss this deep before, and Kuvira was shocked as well that she was allowing Korra to do this. But the new intensity of the kiss excited Kuvira, and she pressed her lips a little harder against Korra's.

The Avatar took the higher pressure of the kiss as encouragement from the woman on top of her, and she slowly slipped her tongue into Kuvira's mouth. She also tugged Kuvira down so their bodies were pressed flush against each other. She wanted to be as close to Kuvira as possible.

And Korra couldn't help the moan that escaped her as their tongues met, and it was possibly much louder than she had intended it to be. But she didn't break the kiss. It was intense and passionate, but it was still slow and loving. Korra wished she could stay like this forever with Kuvira, but the metal bender eventually pulled away as she needed to breathe.

They were panting as they looked into each other's eyes, and Korra could have sworn she saw a glint of desire flash across Kuvira's magnificent green orbs.

"Wow…" was all Kuvira could manage at the moment.

"Yeah…" Korra breathed out, and she rested their forehead together as their breathing began to steady.

Kuvira was still a little stunned by the intimacy of the kiss, and she was more stunned that she had even allowed it to _become _that intimate. But Kuvira felt something more during the kiss, something that went beyond her simple attraction for Korra. It was a feeling that made her want to take things further with the Avatar. It terrified her yet comforted her at the same time. She was afraid of taking that sort of step with someone, but she was relieved in knowing that it would be with Korra, the woman whom she had fallen in love with countless times over. And that was something Kuvira would never regret.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I didn't need to look more presentable?" Kuvira asked, a soft laugh escaping her, and she looked over to Korra as they walked across the courtyard of the Air Temple.<p>

She was a little nervous about having dinner with Tenzin and his family, but Korra assured her it would be fine…and it was. Although, Kuvira was _also _worried that she wasn't dressed properly. After all, she had grown accustomed to dinners on her train with Baatar Jr. and other high ranked military officers who worked for her, and those occasions required her to at least be dressed in her military attire. So, showing up in front of Tenzin in a gray tank top and her worn and tattered beige pants was a little awkward for Kuvira. Although, she _had _managed to put her hair in a braid so it didn't look as disheveled as it did when she arrived at the island.

"Positive," Korra said back with a nod of her head. "Meals here are very informal. Sometimes I show up in my pajamas."

"To dinner?"

"Well…yeah. Ya know, I actually have some days where I can just relax now."

Kuvira nodded and took Korra's hands as they neared the edge of the courtyard. Kuvira never knew how beautiful the view was from Air Temple Island; she could see the skyline of Republic City – or, what had been rebuilt so far of it, and the light breeze coming off the ocean gave a calm feel to the scene. She loved it. And it was more special since she was there with Korra.

"Does anyone know…about us?" Kuvira asked softly as she entwined her fingers with Korra's.

"Just Asami," Korra said, giving Kuvira a light smile. "Why? Do you want other people to - ,"

"No, no…I was just asking," Kuvira said quickly. "In fact, that's the _last _thing I want people to know."

"Why?"

Kuvira saw the small amount of hurt cross Korra's eyes, and the metal bender sighed out shortly before she answered. "I just – maybe it's not the best idea to let them know that you're dating the woman who tried to conquer Republic City and kill all of them."

Understanding quickly washed over Korra, and then she let out a short, awkward bark of a laugh. "Yeah…that might not be too good for them to know right now." Korra leaned into Kuvira, resting her head on the metal bender's shoulder, and the older woman smiled at action.

"I love you," Korra whispered.

Kuvira responded by holding the Avatar tighter against her, trying to convey to Korra through her actions that she felt the same way. And soon Kuvira was holding Korra so tight the younger woman thought she wouldn't be able to breathe in a few seconds.

"Kuvira…" Korra got out in a long breath, and the metal bender let go of Korra once she realized just how tight she was holding her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine. I was just afraid of suffocating but, ya know, at least I'd be close to you if I did," Korra said, her voice light as she nudged Kuvira with her elbow.

"I guess I'm still not the best as showing affection huh?" Kuvira joked, a small smirk coming to her lips.

"A little more work on it would probably benefit you." Korra returned the smirk as she leaned her elbows on the stone railing. Kuvira did the same soon after. "But in all honesty, I think you're getting the hang of it."

"Of what?"

"The physical affection!" Korra laughed as she leaned over and lightly kissed Kuvira's shoulder. "Really though, aside from the kiss way back when you were in prison, you were really awkward whenever I hugged you or tried to cuddle with you."

"I wasn't used to it then," Kuvira said softly.

"But I think you are now, right?"

Kuvira nodded, feeling a smile come back to her lips. "Yeah…I think multiple hours of you clinging to me eventually did it," she teased.

"You can't deny that you enjoyed it though." Korra pouted and narrowed her eyes playfully at Kuvira.

"I'm not denying anything. It was actually quite comforting to know that you were so determined to woo me with your cuddling skills." Korra sensed the light tone of Kuvira's voice, yet she heard some seriousness behind her words.

"Well…I believe that when you love someone, you should show them," Korra said. "You can say all these wonderful things and promise that person everything in the world, but if you don't actually follow your words, if you don't commit to them, then what's the point?"

"So…what are you saying?" Kuvira had a strong feeling about where this conversation was going. She knew that through all the time she and Korra had spent together, she had never told the Avatar she loved her.

"You know how I always tell you that I love you? Like, every night I left the prison, and now, every time before we go to sleep…I always said it," Korra started.

_Yup…here it comes, _Kuvira thought as she nodded, signaling for Korra to go on.

"I've noticed how you've never said it back to me. At first it sort of bothered me," Korra admitted, and she saw Kuvira wince out of the corner of her eye. "So for two years I was stuck thinking whether you actually loved me back or not. It was a painful thought, in all honesty. But when I got to Ka'li, and I saw you again, I realized how selfish I was being.

"I wanted you to say those three words to me just because I wanted verbal confirmation. But then I saw that I didn't _need _that from you. Because Kuvira, everything you do for me speaks 'I love you.' The way you look at me when I'm bending or telling you a story or even when I'm just talking to you, there's this look of pure admiration in your eyes.

"The way you hold me – being in your arms makes me feel so safe, like you won't let anything hurt me, and I know I'd do the same for you. The way you _trust _me with your emotions – you tell me the things hidden in the dark recesses of your mind that you'd never share with anyone else.

"Heck, even the way you kiss me lets me know that you love me. I can literally _feel _the passion you put into each kiss we share no matter how short it might be. I was an idiot to think that I needed you to say those words to me, because in reality you are the embodiment of love…at least for me you are.

"I can tell that you've changed. You truly wanted to, and now that we're together, I can see that you're more compassionate, patient, and kind. You're _happier _Kuvira, and that's all I ever wanted for you…"

"The first time you visited me in prison, I knew you were my second chance. Back then, I felt as if I was drowning in a flood. Every time I managed to push above the surface, something would always come along and toss me back under again. But then you came, and you were like an aircraft hovering above the water. You were reaching out to me. You wanted to pull me out of the water. And you did. You saved my life Korra, in more ways than you think."

Kuvira paused as she decided how to word her next thought. She was a little tongue-tied right now, which was shocking to her considering she was always so good at talking her way through things. But Korra was right; love isn't something she could just talk her way through now. Kuvira had always tried to show Korra she felt the same way, and it relieved her to know that the Avatar had, in fact, realized what she was doing.

"I've been afraid of my feelings for the longest time," Kuvira started. "Even when Su took me in, I was nervous to get too close to anyone. I was afraid that if I let myself grow too attached to Su, she would let me down just like my parents had. So I distanced myself. Su recognized that, and instead of pushing for me to let her in, she let me be. While I was thankful for that at first once she gave me a position as one of her guards, I couldn't help but think that she was supposed to be a mother figure for me, so shouldn't she have still tried to get closer to me even if her efforts kept ending up in vain?

"But I quickly saw that she was just trying to do what she thought was the right thing at the time. I mean, isn't that what we all do? Yet, the more I distanced myself, the more I realized just how lonely I became. Sure I held friendships, but no one was ever able to break down the walls I had put around my heart. I wouldn't let them.

"I spent the majority of my life living like that. It wasn't until I was in the Spirit World with you did I realize that breaking down and being vulnerable wasn't a bad thing. I had kept my thoughts and emotions pent up inside me for the longest time, and then you managed to get through to me. You never gave up on me. You could see that I was vulnerable because you had felt that way many times before. You could see that I was still the scared eight year-old I was when I was left by my parents."

Kuvira was then pulled into a warm hug by Korra. The Avatar buried her face into the crook of Kuvira's neck, and she pressed a soft kiss to the base of the metal bender's neck. Kuvira smiled as she leaned into Korra's lips, and she held the younger woman closer to her if that was even possible.

"I was afraid to say those words to you," Kuvira whispered, running her hand through Korra's short hair, finding comfort in the soft, silky fibers as they ran across her palm.

"Why?" Korra returned, her warm breath tickling Kuvira slightly as it ghosted over her skin.

"I wanted to be sure of my feelings first. I didn't want to say them to you too early and then have something happen between us. If that happened, I'd feel like I was lying to you."

"And…are you sure now?" Korra lifted her head and gazed up at Kuvira, affection laced through her eyes as they reflected the light of the setting sun.

"Yes," Kuvira answered, her voice soft but unwavering as she used her free hand to cup Korra's cheek. "I needed time…a lot, I guess you could say. But when I finally came to terms with how I felt for you I knew there was no turning back, and quite frankly I didn't want to turn away from them either. But it's all clear to me now.

"Korra, I love you, and I promise I'll always be here for you."

* * *

><p>"So…um…"<p>

"How do we start this?"

"Do I look like I know?" Korra blushed as she looked down at Kuvira.

"Well…I just – um…maybe we should…I don't know…" Kuvira sighed and groaned softly as she rested her forehead against Korra's chest.

"How about we start with this?" Korra got out, and she tugged lightly on the hem of Kuvira's tank top.

Kuvira nodded, and she slowly slipped her tank top off. She tossed it onto the floor, and she avoided Korra's eyes for the moment.

"Really? You're getting modest with me _now_?" Korra teased. The metal bender blushed in return.

Korra's eyes roamed across Kuvira's torso. This wasn't the first time she had seen the metal bender without a shirt. Although, the last time she had, Kuvira's stomach was covered in bruises. But now her skin was clear. Well…almost.

Korra guided her hands across the soft, pale skin, feeling Kuvira's abdominal muscles tense beneath her touch as she ran her fingers lightly over the faint scars on Kuvira's stomach.

"Fights in prison," Kuvira whispered, answering Korra's unspoken question as to how she had gotten the scars.

"You're okay now," Korra said back as she leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips to Kuvira's cheek.

Kuvira nodded and looked back to Korra, her eyes sadder now, yet they still held the love that was in them when they entered the bedroom. The metal bender took in a deep breath as she pulled Korra's own shirt off her, and it soon joined her tank top on the floor. The Avatar wrapped her arms loosely over Kuvira's shoulders, and the older woman rested her back against the bed board.

Kuvira noticed the beginnings of Korra's own scars on her shoulders, but she decided to leave asking about them for another day. Now, she just wanted to focus on loving every part of the Avatar with all her heart.

Korra was a little surprised when Kuvira leaned forward, pressing their bodies together as she trailed her lips across the scars on Korra's shoulders. The metal bender's arms circled tightly around Korra's waist, her way of making sure they were as close as possible.

"You're beautiful," Kuvira whispered, moving her lips up Korra's neck.

Korra tilted her head slightly, giving Kuvira better access, and she couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her as Kuvira's lips glided over a more sensitive spot on her neck.

Kuvira continued the movement of her lips, lightly trailing them along Korra's jaw before she reached the Avatar's mouth. Korra didn't hesitate as she engaged Kuvira in a slow and passionate kiss, their tongues instantly meeting while their lips moved perfectly and effortlessly with each other.

Kuvira was the first to initiate more this time as she tugged Korra's bra over her head, separating their lips for only a short moment. Korra broke the kiss again, leaving both of them taking deep breaths of air, and she grinned back at Kuvira.

"You too," she said, and Kuvira couldn't help the small laugh that left her as she smiled softly.

"Okay, fine…" she said back, and an intense blush came to the metal bender's cheeks as she slipped her own bra off.

They sat there for a few moments – Korra straddling Kuvira's waist as the older woman's hands rested loosely on Korra's hips. They took in each other's bodies, Korra pushing some of Kuvira's hair out of her face so she could look into her lover's eyes more clearly.

Korra knew Kuvira was still self-conscious from the way the metal bender wouldn't meet her eyes now. The Avatar thought it was endearing though. She never pegged Kuvira out as someone who would feel modest about their body simply because she always acted so confident most of the time. Korra took in the smooth curve of Kuvira's breasts – the perfect skin that was there such a sharp contrast to the rest of her scarred body.

"I love you…" Korra whispered, tracing her fingers along the curve of her lover's breasts, not wanting to seem like she was pushing the metal bender too quickly. Yet she still felt Kuvira tense beneath her from the contact.

"I l-love you too," Kuvira said back as she brought her eyes to Korra's again. Kuvira pulled Korra against her again, needing to be as close as she could be to her, and the Avatar let out a small yelp of surprise as their bare breasts pressed against each other.

Korra rested her forehead against Kuvira's, both women breathing out softly, thinking about the decision they were making with each other.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked quietly, lightly running her thumbs across Kuvira's cheeks.

"Yes."

Korra nodded as she lifted her hips so she had enough room to slip her pants off, and it wasn't until she started on Kuvira's pants did she stop as she heard the metal bender take in a sharp breath.

"Kuvira, we can always stop for now and wait for when you feel more comfortable," Korra said gently.

"I've been waiting for over two years Korra," Kuvira whispered in return, a hint of playfulness in her voice, and she gave Korra a small nod. The Avatar laughed for a short moment.

Korra kissed Kuvira slowly as she slid the metal bender's pants down her legs, and once they were low enough Kuvira kicked them off. The Avatar got rid of her panties next as the desire began to burn stronger within her. She wanted Kuvira more than anything now.

Kuvira was hesitant to do so, but she eventually followed after Korra, slipping her own panties off. She felt awkward again when Korra pulled away from the kiss. She had never been so _vulnerable _like this with someone before.

"So…um, what now?" Korra asked, which managed to register a small grin from Kuvira.

"Does it look like I know?" Kuvira returned, raising an eyebrow as she mocked Korra.

"Well, I certainly don't know what I'm doing."

"And do you think I'll know any better than you?"

"Um…no?"

"You're cute."

"You're sexy."

"Way to one-up me."

They fell silent soon after, although soft smiles still remained on their faces. They both looked at each other with so much love in their eyes, and in that moment they made a silent promise to each other that they would always stay together no matter how hard things might get in the future.

"I might be really bad at this," Kuvira said randomly, and she blushed soon after as Korra giggled lightly.

"Well…I might be too. I guess we'll find out though."

"Okay...c-can I?" Kuvira looked up to Korra. She never thought she would ever be this shy about anything. But she figured she had a reason to be. After all, they were taking and giving the most intimate parts of themselves to each other.

"I want you to," Korra said softly, and she lightly pressed their lips together as she guided Kuvira's hand around her waist. Although she didn't show it, Korra was nervous. She wanted Kuvira so much but at the same time she was afraid to give herself to someone like this. But she knew she wouldn't regret it. She loved Kuvira, and she wanted Kuvira to love her now.

Kuvira pressed her lips a little harder against Korra's, nervous as well, for she didn't want to let Korra down. But after a few more moments of her hand resting on the inside of Korra's thigh, Kuvira let all her hesitations and worries go, and instead she just focused on loving Korra as best as she could.

Their kiss broke suddenly, and Korra let out a louder moan than she had wanted to as she felt Kuvira enter her. One hand gripped tightly at Kuvira's shoulder, while the other tangled in the metal bender's thick raven hair.

Kuvira was enamored with the feeling of being inside Korra – her lover's walls were already slick, and they were inviting to her as she pushed a second finger into Korra.

The Avatar whined out, her eyes closing as nothing but pleasure came to her, and she bucked her hips lightly into Kuvira's hand, silently asking the metal bender to continue.

Kuvira obeyed, her fingers working gently and slowly in and out of Korra. She trailed soft kisses down Korra's neck, stopping at the spot she remembered to be sensitive. She nipped at Korra's skin just hard enough to leave a light red mark on the Avatar's tan skin, and she quickened the pace of her fingers as she heard Korra let out a breathy moan of her name.

Korra was in absolute bliss right now, and she allowed Kuvira to flip their positions so she was the one pressed flat onto the bed. She locked her legs around Kuvira's waist, bringing the metal bender even closer to her, forcing her lover's fingers deeper inside her. And Korra soon felt a pressure building within her as Kuvira's fingers began hitting a spot that drove her crazy. She could feel the thin coating of sweat on her skin as she dug her nails lightly into Kuvira's shoulders.

"K-Kuvira…I'm cl-cl…" Korra didn't finish her sentence as Kuvira curled her fingers inside the Avatar, and it was enough to push Korra over the edge.

Korra had never felt this much pleasure course through her all at once. And soon she was seeing stars – her eyes shut tightly as she raked her nails down Kuvira's back, no doubt leaving a trail of marks on the older woman's skin, and she bit into Kuvira's shoulder to muffle her scream of her lover's name.

Kuvira slowed her pace as she felt Korra's walls tighten around her fingers, and she winced slightly as the Avatar's teeth connected with her skin. Korra arched into Kuvira, and the metal bender wrapped her free arm around Korra's waist once the Avatar joined their lips for a long moment. And when Korra pulled away to take in deep breaths, Kuvira heard soft cries coming from the woman beneath her.

"Korra? Are you okay?" Kuvira asked softly, running the back of her hand down Korra's cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I just love you so much…" Korra whispered as her breathing began to steady a little, and Kuvira wiped the tears off Korra's cheeks.

"I love you too Korra." Kuvira smiled softly as she rolled off of the Avatar and lied next to her on the bed. Korra cuddled into her chest, and the metal bender wrapped her arms securely around Korra's waist once she pulled the blanket over them.

Korra looked up to Kuvira, and she played with the older woman's hair, twirling it around her finger and running her hands through it, further ruffling it before she kissed Kuvira softly for a short moment. And once she pulled away, Kuvira saw the dorky grin on Korra's lips.

"Well…that happened," Korra breathed out, and a light laugh escaped Kuvira as she ran her hands softly up and down Korra's back, her fingers tracing small patterns across the Avatar's shoulder blades and down her spine, causing the younger woman to shiver slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it did," Kuvira mumbled back, pressing her lips to Korra's cheek.

"And…leave it to me to make it awkward after we just made love for the first time…"

"I think we were both pretty awkward at first," Kuvira said, brushing some of Korra's hair out of her face.

"Mhmm…" Korra let out a yawn, and Kuvira just smiled lovingly back at the Avatar as she continued to hold her in her arms – somewhat protectively, Korra realized. "I'll never lose you, right?" Korra managed to get out as sleep began to consume her.

"Never. I'll always be with you," Kuvira whispered.

"Promise me?"

"I promise Korra."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

><p>Korra woke up the next morning still cuddled close to Kuvira. A wide smile instantly split her lips as she kissed the metal bender's chest, causing Kuvira to stir slightly.<p>

"Morning," Korra whispered, lightly pressing her lips to Kuvira's.

The older woman slowly opened her eyes, her green orbs still dark from sleep, but they immediately brightened once they met Korra's.

"Good morning, my love," Kuvira said softly, kissing the tip of Korra's nose, causing the Avatar to let a gentle giggle escape her.

"Always charming," Korra deadpanned, yet her blue eyes reaming bright as she looked lovingly back to Kuvira.

"I try." Kuvira flashed what truly was one of the most charming smiles Korra had ever seen, and the Avatar swore she just fell in love with Kuvira all over again.

"Um…don't be surprised if we get weird looks from Asami when we go down for breakfast," Korra said.

"Why?"

"Because this room is right above hers."

It was all worth it for Korra once Kuvira's face lit up on fire, and the metal bender hid her face in her hands as she groaned loudly.

"This is so embarrassing…" Kuvira mumbled into her palms.

"It's only embarrassing for me. She's probably gonna ask me about it and I'll be the one stuck there having to admit it."

"Sucks to suck."

Korra playfully hit Kuvira on her shoulder. "I mean, she's my best friend, so ya never know, it might not really be that awkward."

"Possibly," Kuvira said, emphasizing the word.

"Oh shut up… Now come on, let's get dressed."

"Ugh…why?"

"Because, we have to go to breakfast, and if we show up late together then Tenzin and his entire family will know that something is up between us. And…I'd rather _not _have them figure it out right now."

"Okay, okay…I see your point," Kuvira said, and she gave Korra a soft kiss on her lips before she rolled out of bed. "And stop checking out my ass," she added with a smirk as she grabbed her other clothes that were clean, and she headed off to the bathroom to change as she still felt a little self-conscious about her body even though she knew Korra enjoyed the view.

She left the Avatar lying in bed, Korra's face on fire before she fell back onto the mattress with a groan of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"How are you and Asami doing?" Korra asked as she walked along the waterfront with Kuvira, their bare feet sinking into the sand.<p>

"Better. She actually made the first effort to talk to me. I can see that she's really trying to forgive me, but it'll take much more time than we both think."

"She'll come around to it…I know she will."

Kuvira nodded and took one of Korra's hands in her own, and the Avatar instantly smiled once their fingers were laced together.

Nearly a month had passed since they made love for the first time, and quite a few nights like that followed as Korra and Kuvira fell even more in love with each other. They never really needed to tell anyone that they were together, as Pema and even Tenzin quickly realized they were a couple – from the stolen glances to the way they smiled at each other, it wasn't hard to tell they were in love.

Of course, this discovery didn't come without punishment – and that punishment was Meelo asking a ton of different questions, directing them mostly at Korra. 'Why would you date her? She tried to kill you!' and 'She's nothing but a ruthless dictator! How could you even like her?' were among the most common ones. Korra constantly reminded Kuvira that Meelo was always very brash, so she shouldn't take his accusations too seriously.

Jinora, on the other hand, found it admirable in a way. She would often ask Korra questions about how she was able to forgive Kuvira and when she realized she might have feelings for the ex-Great Uniter. Korra actually found herself enjoying those conversations with Jinora, and she would often invite Kuvira to join them as well. Jinora also found it very intriguing to hear Kuvira's point of view of it all. She especially enjoyed hearing about the many interesting things that happened to Kuvira along her journey.

Jinora ended up being the first to forgive Kuvira. She was able to see past Kuvira's mistakes and understand that she was just trying to do the right thing. Jinora was genuinely happy for Kuvira, especially since she was able to find happiness with Korra.

And Kuvira had never loved anyone as much as she loved Korra. Every moment she was with the Avatar she felt light, giddy…free, in a way. She was able to let go of all her worries when Korra was by her side.

They continued to grow and work at certain things within their relationship though. Kuvira's temper was one of those things. It was tough for Korra to go through it sometimes; she never really got a grasp of what phrases really ticked the metal bender off, but the more it happened, Korra realized that most of the things that still got to Kuvira were about her childhood or the mistakes she had made in her life.

But Kuvira was getting better at holding it in. If Korra crossed some sort of line, the metal bender would contain her anger as best as she could, and then she would take some time to be alone. She would hurl masses of earth around one of the sparring areas, or she would get Bolin to fight with her so she could let off steam.

Although, they only found out that this was the best way to handle Kuvira's rage two weeks ago, which meant that in the three weeks when Korra tried to push through Kuvira's snappy temper, she would only end up further angering the metal bender. And as much as Kuvira tried to hold it in, she couldn't control herself when the rage grew too strong. And once she was at her breaking point when she and Korra had been arguing enough already, Korra would say the one thing that always caused her to snap.

Korra always blamed herself for it. She clearly knew it was her fault. They both got so angry at each other sometimes, and while Korra was the kind of person to walk away from an argument, Kuvira wasn't. The Avatar kept failing to realize that, so she would always push Kuvira further and further until the metal bender couldn't take it anymore. And then she just had to take it way too far and say something that directly hurt Kuvira.

Korra was never in her right mind when they argued or fought, but she knew soon after that the things she said were hurtful. She knew that the physical pain Kuvira caused her sometimes could never measure up to the mental torture she put the metal bender through with her words. She knew she just brought it upon herself. She knew she deserved it when Kuvira hit her…

But that didn't happen anymore. Kuvira had an effective way to blow off her anger, and Korra was glad they were able to find something for her. Korra knew that Kuvira never wanted to hurt her. She always saw how destroyed the metal bender was once she realized she had struck Korra whenever she came down from her state of enmity.

Once they had gotten that issue straightened out for the most part, their relationship was nothing but care and love. They knew when to comfort one another and when to leave each other alone. They made up from their fights quickly now, as they didn't want to let an argument about a trivial matter come between them. And Korra had slowly drawn Kuvira out of her fear of showing her face in Republic City.

They had visited small sections of the city first. Korra had taken Kuvira out to dinner a few times at some of Bolin's favorite noodle places, and since they were small restaurants, not many people made a big fuss about Kuvira being there. In fact, when Korra told them she was there to apologize, most people accepted her and treated her like she had done nothing wrong.

It was a good feeling for Kuvira. She thought that maybe she'd truly be able to get back on the right path and start over with the people of Republic City just like she had done with Korra and the rest of the airbenders.

"So...do you want to do anything today, or are we just going to keep walking all the way around Air Temple Island?" Korra asked, drawing Kuvira out of her thoughts as she pursed her lips for a moment, and she glanced over to Kuvira.

"Honestly, I'd be fine with walking around this island," Kuvira said, teasing the Avatar as she pulled Korra against her.

"Ugh…you're impossible!" Korra exclaimed, playfully swatting Kuvira away. "Let's do something fun!"

"And what might be included in your definition of fun?"

"Hm…" Korra tapped her chin in mock deep thought before a sly grin came to her face. She had actually planned this moment two weeks ago, and she had asked Asami's opinion on it, to which her best friend happily agreed to help her with it.

She had gone into Republic City with Asami to see Tonraq, who was staying in the city during his visit to see Korra. The Avatar explained her situation to her father, and while it took Tonraq a moment to get over the fact that Korra was in love with Kuvira, he gladly accepted their relationship and agreed to help Korra as well.

"Let's get married," Korra said abruptly.

"Well…that certainly sounds fun," Kuvira answered, nudging Korra with her elbow as a light-hearted laugh escaped her.

"No, I'm serious Kuvira." Korra stopped walking and turned to the metal bender, who now had a quizzical expression on her face. "This…is gonna sound crazy…"

"Well, as long as it's with you, I love crazy," Kuvira said back, giving Korra a dorky grin as she kissed the Avatar softly on her cheek.

"Good." Korra smiled as she pulled a small black box from her pocket, and she got down on one knee in front of Kuvira. "Because I'm asking you to marry me," Korra said as she opened the box, revealing the betrothal necklace her father had helped her pick out. It was simple; it had the southern Water Tribe symbol in the center, and Korra had added her own touch to it by engraving 'Forever' on the symbol.

"Korra…yes…" Kuvira whispered, and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. But they were happy tears. She couldn't process all the emotions coursing through her – there were so many of them, but the one that stood out most prominently…was love.

"I figured you wouldn't want one that was too flashy because…well, yeah…so when I saw this one, I knew it was good, because it wasn't too fancy but it also wasn't too dull. Personally, I think - ,"

"Will you just put the necklace on me already, because if you keep rambling like that I'll change my mind," Kuvira teased, her voice light as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Wow okay, that's harsh," Korra said. She stood up and kissed Kuvira for a short moment before she took the necklace out of the box and clipped it around Kuvira's neck. "It looks beautiful on you," Korra whispered. "And…that was probably the least romantic proposal ever, but - ,"

"Korra…I love it. I love you," Kuvira cut in as she pulled the Avatar against her into a tight embrace, and the Avatar threw her arms around Kuvira's shoulders in return. Korra allowed her feet to be taken off the ground as Kuvira spun her around, and Kuvira's smile was uncontrollable as she sighed out happily once she set Korra back onto the ground.

Korra glanced down at the betrothal necklace, a goofy smile coming to her face once she pictured what their wedding would look like. She didn't want this with anyone else. Kuvira was perfect, and they were going to live a perfect life together. She kept one arm over Kuvira's shoulder while her other hand took Kuvira's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Forever?" Korra said, looking back at Kuvira, her own eyes stained with tears of joy.

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: aslkfasjfhaosihfleihs *dies* LONG NOTE BUT PLEASE READ PLS PLS PLS. **

**Anyway…hoped you guys enjoyed this. I know I certainly did! I didn't necessarily want to write more about Korra visiting Kuvira in prison again. Instead, I wanted to focus on what happened after Kuvira got out and how their relationship developed from there.**

**I didn't want to make the sex _too _graphic, so I hope I wrote it well enough for it to be pleasing enough while still conveying the emotions Korra and Kuvira share. Personally, I really enjoyed writing their first time together. And no, it wasn't just because Korvira sex is one of the best things about life. I really liked writing how even though both characters display this hard outer-shell, they still manage to bring out each other's vulnerabilities. Also, I liked how their first time was awkward to start…it made it cuter.**

**And I know some of you might not have liked the whole issue of Kuvira physically abusing Korra at one point, but it was an issue I wanted to address because I'm planning a short that solely focuses on that topic. I just wanted to say that, even though I'm sure Korra and Kuvira could work things out, I feel like Kuvira would have extreme anger issues considering she didn't really show any strong emotions in LoK until the end. This makes me believe that if Kuvira was in a relationship with Korra, it might end up being an abusive one for a short while until they're able to work through the issue with each other.**

**And the whole "Forever? Forever" thing is based off the "Okay? Okay" from The Fault In Our Stars. Idk I thought it was really cute to picture Korra and Kuvira saying something like that to each other.**

**Thanks for all the great feedback on this so far though! As always, if you have any suggestions just leave them in your review or a PM and I'll put them on my list!**

**Happy reading! And since I won't update for 2-3 weeks probably since school starts again next week *groans*…happy New Year!**

**- A**


	4. Stay With Me

Title: Stay With Me

Universe: Canon but alternate plot in which Korra isn't saved at the battle of Zao Fu. Korra and Kuvira also met when they were younger.

Korrasami: Not canon

Summary: Korra and Kuvira had been childhood friends, and as time went on it developed into something more. But once Korra began going off with her duties as the Avatar, she left Kuvira without another word.

POV: Third person omniscient

Rating: M for violence, language, and mature themes

Trigger warning: Suicide

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this idea popped into my head randomly…it's sad. There's nothing happy or fluffy about this short. Sorry not sorry. It's just one tsunami of emotions that will drown you in its current. Enjoy :)**

**No but seriously, it's really sad. You might cry. Then again you might not…but I know I cried when I planned this out xP**

**Again, italics indicate a memory.**

* * *

><p><em>When she had been notified that Avatar Korra had returned from her three year period of healing and isolation, Kuvira didn't know whether to feel relieved or angry. She figured a combination of both would soon put her emotions into a train wreck. <em>

"_After everything we had…" Kuvira had muttered to herself. "And she just threw it all away."_

_But the metal bender quickly found out that Korra didn't' even remember her at all. When she had talked to the Avatar outside of Zao Fu, Korra simply looked past her as if she was just another threat to deal with. _

_This left Kuvira heartbroken yet again. However, she later discovered that after Korra's battle with Unalaq, her memory had been damaged, and she had lost many things from her past. _

_While this brought Kuvira some understanding, she couldn't help but feel betrayed by Korra. The Avatar had left her alone. After all the trust they had between them and after all the nights they spent with each other… Kuvira wanted to forgive Korra for simply dropping off the face of the earth for three years, but Kuvira wasn't necessarily the most forgiving person out there…_

* * *

><p>"You think you can just fucking leave me like that?!" Kuvira shouted, and she dodged a massive rock Korra had hurled at her.<p>

"Look…I don't even know what you're talking about!" Korra yelled back as she deflected several of Kuvira's sharpened metal bands that had been flung at her chest.

"Of course you don't…" Kuvira muttered, and she easily evaded Korra's streams of fire that were projected at her.

Once Korra had accepted her challenge to duel it out for Zao Fu, Kuvira was instantly set into a murderous rage. Here was the woman she had loved – _still _loved – ready to fight her, potentially to the death, to protect a city. But the fact that Kuvira still held feelings for Korra didn't sway her from her anger. After all, Korra was willing to hurt Kuvira to keep her away from Zao Fu…and now, Kuvira was willing to hurt Korra ten times over just for the pain the Avatar had caused her all those years ago.

They switched often from the offensive to the defensive, and Kuvira had sidestepped some of Korra's attacks by the skin of her teeth at some points. They had gone almost ten minutes without actually hitting one another yet, and both women could feel the fatigue setting in on their bodies.

But it wasn't until Kuvira managed to strike Korra in the arm with one of her metal bands did she realize that she might actually win this fight. All previous feelings put aside for the Avatar, Kuvira quickly went into attack mode.

She moved swiftly, easily moving away from Korra's tries to defend herself, and she landed another metal band to Korra's other arm. The bands wrapped around Korra's wrists, preventing her from moving her hands and ultimately preventing her from bending any of the elements. Kuvira didn't hesitate as she lifted Korra off the ground through her metal bending power and quickly slammed the Avatar back into the earth. She heard Korra's muffled cry of pain, and it only brought a smirk to Kuvira's face.

"Well…it looks like the Avatar is a little off her game," Kuvira taunted, releasing Korra from the restraints of the metal bands as she readied herself for another attack.

Korra looked back up at her with weak eyes, and as she stood up, Kuvira noticed the way she put more pressure on her right foot. When she glanced down, she saw that Korra's left foot seemed weaker, and she knew the Avatar must have damaged it when she dropped her to the ground.

Korra let out a groan of frustration as she launched attack after attack at Kuvira, pushing through the constant pain in her foot. She managed to launch a sharpened piece of earth she had bended at the metal bender, and it struck Kuvira along her arm, tearing through her uniform and taking a piece of her flesh with it.

Kuvira stifled her cry of pain as she felt the blood begin to pour down her arm, staining the sleeve of her uniform. But she quickly pushed it away as she countered Korra's next round of attacks. She didn't allow the numbing pain to get to her, and she sent blocks of earth erupting from the ground towards Korra, and the Avatar wasn't quick enough on her feet as soon she went tumbling onto the ground. Korra clutched her stomach where one of the blocks had hit her, and she tried to get back on her feet, but found that her legs could not support her.

Once she realized this, Korra looked down, only to be greeted with the sight of one of Kuvira's metal bands – sharpened, she noticed – speared through her right thigh. As she addressed the injury, the pain came crashing down on her, and Korra fell back onto the ground with a loud groan of anguish as the blood gushed out of the wound.

Kuvira looked on, a smirk still playing on her face, and she calmly walked over to Korra, again disregarding the pain in her arm.

Although, she underestimated the Avatar, because when she reached the injured woman, she was suddenly grabbed by the collar of her forest green uniform and was held to the ground.

Korra's hands were strong at her neck, and Kuvira gasped and struggled for air as she looked back into Korra's burning blue eyes. The metal bender thought the Avatar had her beat for a moment, until she noticed Korra couldn't move her legs. So, she flicked her wrist, constructing a jagged blade from the remaining metal plates on the arm of her uniform. And without any hesitation she slashed it across Korra's arm, creating a deep gash in the Avatar's flesh.

She didn't bother to wipe the blood off that sprayed onto her face.

"Do you really not remember _anything_?" Kuvira hissed. She dropped to her knees in front of Korra so they could see eye to eye. There was nothing showing in the metal bender's own green orbs; no guilt, no pain, no regret. There was nothing. Her eyes were just…empty.

"If I did…would it change…anything?" Korra rasped out, her voice soft and weak, her strength deteriorating more from the pain coursing through her whole body now.

Kuvira let out a dry, mocking laugh at Korra's question. "It would change so much Korra…" she said in return before she yanked the metal blade out of Korra's leg. The Avatar collapsed onto the ground again, her body shuddering as tremors of agony crashed through her. Kuvira almost smiled at the sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's one thing you will always promise me?" Korra asked, and she shifted her position slightly in the bed to look at an eighteen year-old Kuvira lying next to her.<em>

"_I'll promise you everything," Kuvira whispered, shifting her eyes from staring out of her bedroom window to rest on the seventeen year-old Avatar._

"_But what's one thing that – no matter what our situations is – you'll always hold onto? One wish or promise you have for us?" Korra put her arms around Kuvira's shoulders, and the metal bender leaned into the younger girl._

"_One thing above all…I will always love you," Kuvira answered, pressing a soft kiss to Korra's temple. "I know it may sound cheesy or whatever…but it's true. I don't care if we fight or if we break up or something like that in the future; my affection and love for you will never go away."_

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Korra had a wide smile on her face from Kuvira's promise, and she breathed out happily as she laid her head on Kuvira's chest._

"_What about you?" Kuvira said._

"_What?"_

"_What's something you'll always promise _me_?"_

_Korra lifted her head again as she looked into Kuvira's eyes. She never imagined loving someone this much or having this kind of connection with someone. But now that those things happened, she knew Kuvira was the only person she would want this with._

"_I promise I'll never leave you."_

* * *

><p>Korra refused to let Kuvira beat her. Even through the agonizing pain, she didn't quit. There was no way she was going to let this end now. She thought Kuvira was insane. If Kuvira claimed to be such an important part of her life in the past, wouldn't she remember despite her memory being damaged from her fight with Unalaq?<p>

Korra didn't necessarily want to dwell on it though, since the only thought running through her mind right now was to _stay alive. _She wanted to go into the Avatar State. She knew that if she was able to do that, she would certainly defeat Kuvira. However, she was too weak to do so, so instead she used what little strength she had left.

The Avatar lunged suddenly, startling herself as well as Kuvira with her quickness despite her injuries, and she landed her right fist – the fist on her arm that wasn't sliced open – square into Kuvira's nose, and both women heard the loud crack of bone before Kuvira finally let a cry of pain escape her lips.

Korra then tackled Kuvira to the ground, and she slammed her fist into the metal bender's face again, this time to her jaw. The blood poured freely from Kuvira's nose, and the pain was a nonstop throb throughout her entire face, but the Great Uniter refused to quit as well, even if Korra's sudden strength was a bit alarming to her.

However, before Kuvira could get a chance to fight back, she felt a burning sensation on her neck; a burning that seared her skin as she let out a scream from the pain. Her mind was so numb from the sensation it took her a split second longer to realize that Korra was pressing her palm against her neck, bending a steady stream on fire against her skin.

Kuvira panicked.

She wasn't going to lose to Korra. And in her fit of panic and anguish and rage, Kuvira pushed herself off the ground, easily crashing through the weak resistance Korra now held on her.

She drove her blade through Korra's stomach. And a wicked smile came to Kuvira's face as she did.

The burning stopped instantly, and Kuvira pushed Korra back onto her knees, further wedging her blade through the Avatar. Korra didn't even let out a noise of pain since it was so sudden.

But the Avatar was soon gripping at the blade impaling her midsection, and her hands brushed the other hand belonging to Kuvira to whom the blade was still attached to.

And that small contact was enough to snap Kuvira out of her murderous daze.

"Korra…" Kuvira whispered, and she looked down to see the Avatar's hands resting loosely on her hand still holding the blade.

Korra fell forward, collapsing against Kuvira's chest as she moved her hands, and she gripped tightly at the fabric of Kuvira's uniform as a small trickle of dark crimson began to leak from the side of her mouth.

She didn't want to die.

Kuvira rested her free hand on Korra's back between her shoulders and gently laid the Avatar back, and she held Korra against her as she looked down to the woman who had been the love of her life – who was _still _the love of her life.

And once Korra looked up – her eyes dark as she felt herself slipping away – she remembered everything.

"K-Kuvira?" Korra got out, and she brought a shaky hand to rest on the metal bender's cheek.

"Korra…what did I do? I-I'm so sorry," Kuvira whispered as she looked down to the blade again, the realization hitting her like a freight train.

Korra let her hand drop, leaving a streak of blood on Kuvira's skin, but the metal bender didn't care.

"H-How do you remember?" Kuvira asked.

"Your eyes," Korra whispered back, and she managed a soft smile as she closed her own eyes for a moment.

It was the truth. The moment Kuvira's eyes had calmed, the moment Korra saw the _love _that shone in those beautiful green orbs, she remembered all of it.

She remembered the day they met; she was ten, Kuvira was eleven, and they were visiting Zao Fu so her father could meet with Suyin about political businesses. Korra was still as obnoxious as ever about being the Avatar, and Kuvira had only laughed in delight whenever Korra would parade around, spewing bits of fire, water, and earth around her.

She remembered the day she had asked Kuvira out on a date. They had corresponded with letters once Korra returned to the Southern Water Tribe, and once she got word that she'd be visiting Zao Fu again, she had instantly written to Kuvira. She was fourteen when she first asked Kuvira on a date. Korra didn't even know what she was doing then when she asked. She didn't realize that once Kuvira said yes, they would stay in a relationship for over four years.

She remembered their first time together. She was sixteen. And it was awkward and sloppy, and neither of them knew exactly what they were doing. But it was so _loving _that it was the greatest thing either of them had done with one another.

And then Korra remembered when she left. It was after her battle with Zaheer. She knew she needed time to herself, so she went home and spent three years alone. But she never wrote to Kuvira, nor did she have anyone inform the metal bender that she was taking time off from being the Avatar.

"I'm sorry…" Korra whispered, leaning her head against Kuvira's chest. "I left you. And I-I promised…that was the one thing…I wouldn't do…"

Kuvira felt the tears coming to her eyes. She knew she'd never forgive herself for this. She had let her anger and pain overtake her…and it cost her the most important person in her life.

"Don't break yours…" Korra continued.

Kuvira remembered what it was: _I'll always love you._ "I won't," she said, and she removed the metal blade from its place on her uniform, and once her hand was free, she clutched Korra's own hand, and the Avatar weakly linked their fingers together. "Right now and forever – after this – I will never stop loving you Korra."

She didn't want Korra to die. She wasn't ready. Kuvira had often thought about what she would do the day she lost Korra, but she never would have predicted it would be by her own hands. She still wanted – _needed _Korra in her life. The Avatar was the only person who could truly keep her grounded and make her feel that her life was worth living.

"I…love you…Kuvira," Korra rasped out, her voice getting softer and weaker by the second.

Kuvira could see the life draining from her eyes. She could feel Korra's breathing shallow with every intake of air. She knew it was soon.

And for a rare moment in her life, Kuvira felt helpless.

"I love you too Korra. I always will. I'm s-so sorry. I-I didn't mean for th-this to h-happen," Kuvira got out in between her deep breaths as she tried to hold back her cries.

"It's okay…at least I'm where…I want…to be…"

Korra smiled softly.

And then her eyes closed.

"Korra?" Kuvira shook the Avatar slightly. "Korra no!" she shouted now, and the tears ran freely down her cheeks, confirming for her what she didn't want to accept.

"No…Korra…you promised you wouldn't leave me!"

Kuvira leaned over Korra's body and pressed their foreheads together. And even though Korra's grip on her hand was long gone, Kuvira still held onto it.

She wasn't ready to let go.

"Please…wake up…" Kuvira whispered, even though she knew it wasn't going to happen.

But then Kuvira realized that there was a way for them to always be together, to see each other, to keep their promises.

She wouldn't have to say goodbye.

The metal bender pulled her blade from Korra's stomach, not looking down as she didn't want to see what she had done to her only love.

"I love you so much…" Kuvira pressed a soft kiss to Korra's bloodstained lips as she blinked away more tears.

She had thought about doing this many times before, but she never had a clear-cut reason to do it. But now…Kuvira couldn't find a reason _not _to do it.

She loved Korra. She always would…she promised her. Kuvira had never known love like she did when she was with Korra. The Avatar always made her feel better, she was always there for her, and she made Kuvira…happy. In fact, Korra was the last piece of happiness in Kuvira's life. The metal bender was sure of that.

And living a life without happiness was something Kuvira didn't want to go through again.

Kuvira held the blade to her neck, and her other hand still gripped tightly at Korra's. She could hear the pained cries of Suyin and Opal to stop. And even though they didn't want her to do this, Kuvira knew they couldn't prevent her. After all, she was the Great Uniter, and she always got what she wanted.

And Kuvira wanted to be with Korra.

Kuvira felt no pain; the blood that brought a warm sensation to her skin as it poured out of her neck was the only feeling Kuvira had in that moment. She looked down at Korra, and she smiled when she thought about how they would always keep their promises now.

"I hope…you can still…forgive me…" Kuvira whispered, but she already knew what Korra's response would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sobs violently* tbh I really don't know what provoked me to write that…I still hoped you enjoyed it…maybe I got some emotions out of you with it.**

**I originally described the actual death scene in greater detail, but as I went back and edited this, I realized that the increased detail actually took away from the gravity of the scene. I don't describe many things dealing with the emotions simply because of this: You really can't put those kinds of emotions into words.**

**The phrases I use like "she didn't want Korra to die" or "she wasn't ready to let go" are so simple and almost vague in a way, but once you truly take it into the context of this scene, you recognize just how powerful simple phrases like these can be.**

**When you go through the death of a loved one…you can't describe it. There are no words to describe the death of someone close to you except maybe small phrases like the ones I used, because in reality, those phrases are really the only things you can come up with.**

**I promise the next short will be fluffy, cute, and happier!**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	5. Always Starting Over

**A/N: DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD KEEP MY PROMISE ABOUT MAKING THIS SHORT HAPPY? HAH! Sorry but I get these random head canons and if I don't write them exactly how I imagine them then I'll probably forget it.**

**This one is sad as well…not necessarily in how it's written…it's more of the concept behind it. **

**It's written differently though…it's just dialogue. There are no descriptions of scenery, appearances, or interactions…it's literally **_**just Kuvira talking **_**to Korra or other characters**_**.**_** So, appearances/scenery is really up to you :P Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Title is the song "Always Starting Over" from the musical **_**If/Then. **_**Go listen to it…it's a great song.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Always Starting Over

Universe: Modern AU

Korrasami: Not canon; Asami and Korra don't know each other in this one

Summary: A series of conversations between Kuvira, Korra, and other characters – mostly between Korra and Kuvira, and Kuvira and Asami

Rating: M for language, references and implications of sexual situations, alcohol and drug abuse, and issues regarding mental health

POV: No set POV since it's just dialogue

Pairings: Korvira, Kuvirasami

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date: January 22<strong>__**nd**__**, 2014**_

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? I can always buy a ticket right now. The flight isn't that crowded."

"Kuvira, I'm only going to be gone for a week and a half."

"I know…but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll call or text you every night. I promise."

"Okay. Do you really think this is gonna be the one?"

"Absolutely. The pay is higher, and there are job opportunities for you as well…good ones too."

"Chicago to Portland…interesting change I guess."

"It's gonna be great. I'll send you pictures while I'm there…maybe I'll take a look at some houses too."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Well…I'll see you soon."

"Of course. I love you Kuvira."

"I love you too Korra."

_**Date: January 26**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"How's the trip going?"

"It's great! The city is really nice, and I saw some houses yesterday…I think I found a place that would be good for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's not too expensive either, and it's about fifteen minutes outside the city, so its location is perfect."

"Wow…that's really good."

"I'll send you the pictures later tonight! It's a nice place…I could picture us living here together."

"Korra, you say that about nearly every place you've - ,"

"I mean it! Portland is different. I don't know…I guess parts of it remind me of my own home in a way."

"Korra, your home was in Montana…"

"Shusshhh! But it's not as busy as Chicago and I think this is a place we can truly settle in for a while…maybe, I don't know, start a family even?"

"Korra…we've talked about this before, and - ,"

"Annnddd you've always given me the same answer: 'I'm not ready yet.' Kuvira, we've been together for almost four years now! I know you always say you aren't ready because you don't think you'd make a good mom, but I know you'd be awesome!"

"I just…I don't want to - ,"

"I know…and you won't. I promise Kuvira. Just because your parents messed up doesn't mean you will. Sure, we'll make some mistakes, but we'll always be there to guide each other through it."

"I-I guess it'll take me a little more time, but I never said I wasn't open to it. And you're right; maybe if we settle in Portland we can have a family together."

"I'll wait as long as you need. I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Date: January 30**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So you took the job?"

"Yup! They really needed another good surgeon here…and the other doctors and nurses seem really nice to work with!"

"That's great. I'm so happy Korra. Really…it's nice to know we can actually settle down somewhere now."

"Absolutely! Oh, and I looked up some job openings for you too; turns out there's one at a company called Future Industries. The place is really cool and they design and invent all kinds of cars and electronics and they design new buildings and…they basically do everything!"

"Wow…thanks Korra. That sounds amazing."

"Yeah…and since you're a genius it seemed like the perfect place for you!"

"Again, thank you. It sounds like a great opportunity. So…I'll see you in a few days?"

"Of course. I'll send you a text once we land."

"Great. I can't wait to have you back."

"Seriously Kuvira? I wasn't even gone for two weeks! You're such a baby!"

"Oh, come on! I'm going through 'Korra withdrawal' here, show me some sympathy!"

"You're ridiculous."

"But you love me."

"This is true."

"I'll see you soon. Fly safe. I love you Korra."

"I will. I love you more."

_**Date: February 2**__**nd**__**, 2014 7:52 pm**_

"Hey, this is my third message now…you were supposed to get in almost forty-five minutes ago. Did something happen?"

_**8:18 pm**_

"Okay, seriously Korra…I don't know if you're just waiting to – …holy shit…"

_**8:25 pm**_

"Fuck Korra…please tell me you're okay."

_**8:29 pm**_

"At this point I'm just praying you're alive."

_**9:08 pm**_

"I told you I should have gone with you…then we would still be together…"

_**Date: February 5**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Kuvira, come on…you can't stay in your apartment forever."

"Yes I can Bolin!"

"No you can't! I'm gonna get you out. You're going to come eat noodles with me, we can talk about things, and we can figure out a way to grieve together."

"This is how I grieve! I want to be alone! I-I'm sorry Bolin…I'm just not ready right now. My mind still won't let me believe it."

"I know Kuvira. It-It's hard for me too. I don't want to accept it either, but eventually you'll have to."

"I'll call you when I feel like going out okay? Whenever that is…but I'll at least text you if I don't go out to let you know that I'm still alive too."

"Don't even joke about that Kuvira."

"I'm not."

"No…you wouldn't do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Korra wouldn't want you to. Think about it…if Korra was here right now, what would she say to you?"

"…She'd tell me to get on with my life…"

"Exactly! You can't even deny it! Korra would want you to move on!"

"I can't move on right now! It takes more than a few days for someone to move on from the death of a loved one! We were together for nearly four years…how can I say goodbye to all of that so quickly?"

"I'm not telling you that you'll get better this instant. I'm just saying…at least come out with me…don't just wallow in your grief and let it consume you."

_**Date: February 10**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"I know you'll never pick up your phone ever again Korra…but I can't help but call. I miss the sound of your voice, and this is the only way I can hear it. I'm gonna tell the phone company not to disable your number. I feel like this is the only way I can still talk to you.

"Anyway…Bolin and I are arranging your funeral. Well, he's the one doing most of it. I can't handle going through that. It only burns the validity of your death into my mind.

"It's hard without you though. I'll be saying that for the rest of my life. Why did you have to leave me like this Korra? We-We were gonna h-have a life toge-gether…we were gonna st-start a family…"

_**Date: February 21**__**st**__**, 2014 7:30 pm**_

"Well…your funeral is in a couple days. I just helped Bolin out with the expenses for it. He picked out the casket and flowers and whatever other shit goes along with it. I can't believe I'm in fucking Montana for this. Why couldn't you have lived somewhere more normal…like Florida or something?

"I'm staying with your parents. Bolin, Mako, Wu, and some of your other friends came too. But shit, your parents haven't stopped crying since I got here last night. I feel guilty…like I'm a constant, living reminder of you. Fucking hell Korra, do you realize how many people you left behind?

"There are so many people who will never get over this! Why did you fucking leave?! After everything we went through, after what we had together…you just left all of that! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You left me alone in this world. You were the only person I truly loved, and you were also the only person who returned that love. And you just left it all…god, I fucking hate you…"

_**8:14 pm**_

"Korra, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I could never hate you. Even when we fought and even when we walked out on each other those few times…I never hated you. I'll always love you. But you know that. I just – fuck, I was just so upset because you're gone and you're never coming back and I don't know how to handle this.

"I think I'm losing my mind Korra…and this time you won't be there to help me find it."

_**Date: February 23**__**rd**__**, 2014**_

"Your funeral was today. It was…sad. I don't really know how to describe it. Every one there was crying…even Mako. I was the only one who didn't cry though. I felt bad…I mean, I was your girlfriend and I wasn't crying at your funeral. Seems ridiculous right? I guess I just didn't have any tears left…

"When they had the casket open before everyone started arriving, I went and sat by you for nearly five hours. Yeah…I got up at like three in the morning. I needed some time alone with you. I think I cried the whole five hours too…

"It was a nice service though. It wasn't over the top religious either since I know how much you would have hated that. But…it was just the right amount. It was…nice. I guess that's all I can really come up with right now. I-I'm still having a hard time accepting it.

"Y-You're stone is gonna be up in a couple weeks too. I don't know what Bolin decided to put on it, but I'm sure it's good. He-He's been amazing with this whole thing. I know he was your best friend and…he's been trying his best to help me. It-It's hard, but he's managed to get me out a few times to go eat with him. It's nice to know he cares…

"I miss you Korra. I miss you so fucking much. You have no idea."

_**Date: March 22**__**nd**__**, 2014**_

"I think you'd like it Korra. I can basically hear Bolin saying the words on it. It says your name: Korra Mitchell, June 10th, 1991 – February 2nd, 2014. And then under that it says: Only the greatest person in the world. I think it's nice…I guess that's Bolin's own personal touch for remembering you."

_**Date: April 18**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"You heard me Bolin…I'm moving. I need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Too many memories. Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of Korra. I thought the pain might lessen if I kept living, but it turns out its only gotten worse. I come home every night to an empty place. I eat dinner alone. I fall asleep alone. I'm just…alone…all the time."

"But…I'm with you sometimes."

"I know. And I'm sorry Bolin. Truly, I am. But I can't come back here and live my life in a place where we've made so many memories. I'm trying to move on like I know Korra would want me to, but I can't do that here. I'm being held back by everything we had here together."

"I know that nothing I say will stop you, so at least let me help you with this."

"Okay."

"Where are you going?"

"Portland."

"Isn't that where you were gonna move with Korra?"

"Yes, but that didn't happen. I think I can start over if I go there."

"But why go there? There are so many other places you could move."

"I guess I want to hold onto a little bit of Korra. She told me how much she loved it when she visited and how she could see us living there together. I bought the house Korra was looking at. It's nice…and it's a chance for me to make new memories there."

"Oh…that…sort of makes sense? I don't know. But, if you'll be happy there then that's all that matters."

"I think I will be. Korra mentioned a good place for me to work too so…I'll be okay."

"I want you to be happy Kuvira."

"Me too. But I think that this is where I have to start to get there; I just need to be okay for a little while."

_**Date: April 29**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So…that's it then huh?"

"You really don't have to come with me."

"No, I want to Kuvira! I need to make sure you get settled and everything. Oooh! Maybe I can find a good noodle restaurant there!"

"This is the first time I've laughed in like, a month. Thanks Bolin. It means a lot."

"What…me coming with you or me making you laugh?"

"Both I guess."

_**Date: May 9**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Hey Korra… Well, I moved. I'm in Portland now. I thought it would be a nice change of scenery. Plus, Oregon is a pretty cool state I guess. I bought the house you were looking at. You were right; it is really nice. Uh…Bolin made the drive with me. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He's been helping me unpack so far and yes, he did find a really great noodle shop.

"Uh…I'm going to Future Industries tomorrow for an interview. I think I'll get the job though. I already told them some of my ideas and they loved them. I think this will be good for me though. I can start over and continue to live my life. I know you would want this for me. You always told me to keep moving forward and to let go of the things from my past that were holding me back from living a happy life.

"I miss you though. I-I don't even know if I'll be able to move on from this. I need you Korra. You keep me grounded and you _help _me. You saved my life in more ways than you know, and I'm just afraid that, when Bolin leaves, if I get too upset I won't have anyone to talk me out of doing something really stupid."

_**Date: May 10**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"You must be Kuvira!"

"Yes, that's me."

"Welcome to Future Industries! I'm Varrick, an assistant of the CEO, Mr. Sato. And…I'm happy to tell you that you're hired!"

"Um…I haven't even had my interview for the job yet."

"Mr. Sato said he didn't need to interview you! He read over your ideas, and he wants to put one of them into action already!"

"Wait, really?"

"Of course! He wants you to work with his daughter on it."

"Oh…uh, wow…that's amazing. Really, I didn't expect him to think so highly of my ideas so quickly."

"Mr. Sato is keen on brilliant minds, which is why we're here! He wants you to come in again on Friday to meet his daughter and get you two working together. And I'll add…she's extremely attractive!"

"Um…thanks for telling me?"

"Hey, ya never know! Just…if you do happen to get it on with the boss's daughter, make sure you keep it a secret. Future Industries is a highly respected company and people might start rumors if they suspect anything is going on between the rookie at the company and a co-CEO."

"Yeah, uh…I don't think they'll have to worry about that. I mean, I'm not really – annddd you're gone…"

_**Date: May 13**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So…we're going to be working with each other on this new project. I like your idea."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with you. I'm Kuvira, but…I'm sure you already know that."

"Yes, my father told me about you and how smart he thought you were. I'm sure we'll have some fun putting your ideas to work. And it's nice to meet you now…I'm Asami."

_**Date: May 15**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So I got the job…turns out I didn't even need to do an interview because Mr. Sato liked my ideas so much. In fact, I'm already working on one of them with his daughter. Asami is brilliant too. I think we can get a lot of good things done. We're working on developing a safer airbag system for cars. Remember how the company back in Chicago always turned me down because they said that car companies were already working on something like that? Well, Mr. Sato thinks that once an idea for a safer airbag is out there, it should be tested immediately.

"We've partnered up with Ford, so once we develop the airbag, they'll test it for us. This is really great for me Korra…I hate admitting it but…it's helping to take my mind off you already. It-It's not a bad thing, right? I mean, if I had stayed in that state where I constantly thought of you and how much I missed you, I don't think it would end well…I guess Bolin helped too. He was nice company, and now I have work, so I believe that I'm gonna get better.

"The phone company keeps asking me if I want to disable your number, and I keep telling them no. I can't do that. Maybe you really are listening on the other end? I can only hope. Plus, it helps me. I can vent to you about whatever, and in all honesty, I feel better once I hang up the phone.

"I uh – I still wish you were here though. I know you would be proud of what I'm doing. I love you Korra."

_**Date: May 24**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So I sent in the design to Ford, and they thought it looked good…said they believe it will definitely improve safety."

"Really? Wow! Asami, this is great! So, when can we start making it?"

"Next week. We need to finalize the design and map our work days out; like, what we want to accomplish first and whatnot."

"Yeah, absolutely. Just tell me when I need to come in."

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could meet for coffee and do it? My dad is going away to meet with another CEO in California tomorrow, so the actual building of Future Industries will be closed. The factory will still be open though."

"Oh…um, yeah, that's fine actually. Isn't there a Starbucks down the road from the headquarters?"

"Yeah! So that's okay for you?"

"Of course. When would you like to meet?"

"Um…let's do Tuesday around noon?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Great. Bye Kuvira."

_**Date: May 25**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"I don't know why it happened tonight. It was so random Korra… I just – I felt this urge to do it. I couldn't stop thinking about you, about what we had, about what we were _going _to have. Korra, we were planning on starting a family with each other! An-And now that's never going to happen. And I just kept th-thinking about h-how I might n-never love someone as much as I love-loved you.

"I didn't s-slee-sleep last ni-night. I was too b-busy dri-inking. I never drank like th-this bef-fore…but once I st-started I c-couldn't s-st-stop…It h-helped while it l-lasted though. And th-then the pain came b-back so I had to d-drink more…

"I'm s-sorry Korra. I don't kn-know wh-what else to d-do…"

_**Date: May 27**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Hey."

"Hey Asami."

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Which means you aren't…"

"What?"

"You look upset. Maybe we should meet tomorrow?"

"No…really Asami, I'm fine. Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

"Of course. And I'll drop it, but I don't believe you for a second that you're fine."

"I'm not asking you to believe me. I'm asking you to not worry about me right now."

"Well that's wonderful, because now I _am _going to worry about you. We're working on this project together, and I consider you my friend…of course I'm going to care about how you're doing."

"It was just a sleepless night okay? These last couple months have been…tough for me. I'll leave it at that. Now please…can we go over the designs?"

"Mhmm…but you have my number Kuvira; if you want to talk or…anything, just call me."

_**Date: May 30**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"You look even worse today."

"Are you always going to comment on how terrible my appearance is?"

"Well…until you actually start looking better then…yes, I am."

"Thanks."

"No problem. You also smell like alcohol."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Go home and take a shower."

"I'm already here."

"Kuvira…I will literally drag you back to your house. Take a shower, clean up, and get some rest."

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Too many thoughts…"

"I'm not going to push it."

"It's better if you didn't."

_**Date: June 2**__**nd**__**, 2014**_

"I'm visiting you on your birthday…I'm actually surprised I haven't been back since your funeral. I guess I got caught up in my work. Uh…let's see…my drinking has gotten worse. Asami even noticed a few days ago. I can't help it though. It numbs the pain. I wish you were here to tell me to stop…maybe I'd listen.

"Oh yeah…Asami is coming with me too. I told her I was gonna be out of town for a little more than a week. I didn't tell her the details about you or…us; I just said that someone close to me died and their birthday was coming up. I'm thinking about opening up to her…telling her about us and how much your death has destroyed me. I-I trust her enough. She certainly cares about me. She's always offering to talk or stay with me whenever I need it. Maybe she'll be the one to help me through this if I tell her. It wouldn't hurt to do it.

"I'll see you soon Korra. I love you."

_**Date: June 8**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Hey Kuvira."

"Hey Bolin."

"It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"Are you gonna tell Asami?"

"Yeah…I'll tell her when we're there. She really wants to help me."

"That-That's really good Kuvira. When are you going?"

"Probably around six."

"Okay…her parents are going in the morning, so you two will be alone."

"Okay."

_**Date: June 10**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Do you…need a moment alone?"

"No, it's okay. I think it might be better if you're standing next to me. Besides, I want to talk to you about her."

"Okay."

"She was my girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…we knew each other for about six years, and we were together almost four years."

"That's a…pretty long time to date someone in this day and age."

"I guess. We weren't just dating. We were in love. We supported each other. We fought, and cried, and laughed, and smiled with each other. We talked about getting married and starting a family. But…none of that is going to happen now."

"Don't say that Kuvira. It can still happen."

"No…I can't love anyone else like I loved her."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! …S-Sorry. I just get so upset. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. I understand. But just…hear me out, okay?"

"Fine…"

"Just because you lost Korra doesn't mean you've lost love forever. Of course, she was a huge part of your life, and I'm sure you never thought you'd end up loving someone as much as you loved her. But just because she's gone doesn't mean your ability to love another person is gone too. I know I'm not in any position to speak for Korra since I didn't know her, but if you loved each other as much as you say you did, then she'd want you to move on.

"She'd want you to keep living. She'd want you to take all the love you still have and find a way to give it to someone else. She wouldn't want you to stay closed off to the world and to a second chance at happiness."

"That's all she wanted for me…was to be happy."

"Then find a way. Because love, happiness…whatever you want Kuvira, it's still out there, and Korra would want you to find it."

_**Date: June 17**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"I think visiting you with Asami helped me. I've cut back on the drinking, and I've made plans to see a therapist every two weeks. My first meeting with her was two days ago. Her name is Pema. She's really nice, and I think she can help me. She's urging me to continue calling you. She believes it's a good mechanism to cope with the loss. But she wants me to stop drinking altogether and stop being so alone all the time. After all, I only see people when I'm at work.

"So basically, Asami insisted on helping me accomplish those two things. She came over to my place and threw out all of my alcohol save for one bottle of whiskey. And…she stayed with me last night. I'll admit, it was comforting in a way. We didn't talk much, but it was nice to know she was there for me. She's been my rock now, just like you were for me all those years we knew each other.

"I really think I'm starting to get better Korra. This is good. I know you'd be proud of me."

_**Date: June 30**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"You look better."

"Thanks…you're certainly helping me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kuvira. You're my work partner and my friend. I care about you, and I want to make sure that you'll be okay."

"That's all I'm striving for right now."

_**Date: July 4**__**th**__**, 2014 1:27 pm**_

"Come with me Kuvira…they have a great firework display."

"I-I might just stay in."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I know if I let you stay alone, you'll drink until you pass out, and I don't want that to happen."

"Well…since I can tell you'll literally drag me there if I refuse, I'll just accept your offer."

"Good choice."

"Asami, you weren't even giving me a choice."

"Exactly. I'll pick you up around eight. The fireworks start at ten, so we can go out to dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

_**8:48 pm**_

"This is nice…"

"What?"

"Just…being out with you like this; no work or anything, just…friends."

"Yeah…I guess so. Thanks again Asami. You really didn't have to take me out tonight."

"Oh, don't mention it. I like spending time with you. You're like the only other person I can really talk to about nerdy stuff."

"So I'm a nerd then?"

"Of course you are! We're both nerds! I mean, high tech engineers who love coming up with innovative ideas…we're pretty nerdy."

"That's…I don't really know how to respond."

"What? Kuvira is at a loss for words?"

"Shit happens…"

_**10:25 pm**_

"Dinner was great, and…I'm actually enjoying this a lot."

"I told you Kuvira! It's good for you to get out a little bit. Plus, it's the Fourth of July! You have to see some fireworks!"

"Yeah…this place is doing a really nice job with them too. Um…thanks Asami…for inviting me out. You really didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did! I want to help you Kuvira. What you're going through is hard…you shouldn't have to handle it alone…"

"It-It really means a lot to me. I don't think a simple 'thank you' is sufficient enough for how much you've helped me."

"I-I guess I just want to help you move on. Like, not from what you had with Korra, but just finding love again, ya know? I don't want you to stop living. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I know you can do great things. Working with you these past two months has been amazing, and I know it might be a little too early to say this…but I really like you Kuvira. I'm…not quite sure why I just - ,"

"It's okay Asami. I like you too. I know it's going to be hard for me to let go of the past, but I think that with you it'll be a little less painful. I don't know…you're able to calm me just like Korra did, and…it makes me wonder if-if I'm going to move forward…maybe you can be the person I - ,"

"…Um…sorry…I-I don't know why I just did that. Might be the alcohol getting to my head right now. But uh…I'm gonna go…I'll see you at work tomorrow. Uh…yeah, bye Kuvira."

"Wait, Asami…it's o- and…you're gone…"

_**11:55 pm**_

"Korra…the craziest thing happened tonight. Okay, maybe not _crazy, _but definitely unexpected. I went out with Asami to see some fireworks tonight…figured I should get out instead of drink myself into a coma… Anyway, it was really nice. We went for dinner and then went drove to a town that did an amazing firework display over the lake.

"So we were talking and stuff…I just thanked her for helping me out. She's been there for me whenever I needed her. She's a great, true friend. Although, I'm not really sure what we are now. We were sitting by the lake and she just…kissed me. It-It was short and awkward I guess since I wasn't expecting it, but I don't know how to feel…

"It was so weird. When I was talking to her, I felt like I was talking to you in a way. She-She knows what to say to me and how to help me calm down. She knows to give me space if I need it. She just…knows. It-It scares me Korra. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone except you. But I know now what it means to truly move on…Asami helped me figure that out.

"It's not forgetting what we had or leaving the love we had behind. It's just…opening my heart again…to someone else. It's finding happiness again. That's all you ever wanted for me too. And I always thought a life without you was a life without happiness – it wasn't worth living. But then I moved here and met Asami. And I know I was never the kind of person to be into all that religion stuff…but I really believe God put her into my life.

"I mean…when I'm with Asami…I'm happy."

_**Date: July 9**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So…are there any modifications to the designs you want to make?"

"Asami, are you really going to act like nothing happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Really?"

"Fine…you want me to admit it? Okay, yes, I kissed you. But I know you're still not - ,"

"No, Asami, I'm not mad at you or anything…"

"Wait, you're not?"

"I'm not angry. In fact I-I'm kind of glad you did."

"I'm confused now."

"I was tired of being stuck in the past. I knew that if I didn't move forward with my life I'd end up doing something stupid to be with Korra again. That's why I moved here. I figured I could keep her memory since she liked the city, but I'd still be starting over: a new house, new job…new friends. And then I met you and I just…I knew things would be better."

"Kuvira…I-I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to feel like you have to - ,"

"Everything I'm doing right now is because I _want _to. I want to and _need _to move on, otherwise I'll sink back into that hole I was in when I came here. I really believe you can help me through this, and I think I can be happy again…with you. So…I'm usually not the person to make any first moves, but I've been thinking about all this the last couple days, and I'd like to ask you out to dinner…like, on a date."

_**Date: July 10**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Uh…soooo…I asked Asami out. I'm taking her to dinner in a couple days. It's a pretty nice restaurant…we have to wear kinda fancy clothes. Ughhh Korra…I don't know how to describe these feelings. All of this is exciting and scary and confusing, and I just wish you were here still…although I'm sure you're laughing your ass off right now at how awkward I am with Asami. But…you know I was never good with girls…or showing my feelings.

"But I think this is the start of something really good Korra. I-I'm moving on like I know you'd want me to. I think I can be happy again. And I probably sound like a rambling mess right now – ya know, like how you were when we first started dating, but it's been so long since I've felt this way about someone. I mean…it's been a little over five months since you…left me, and I never allowed anyone into my emotions. Bolin a little bit, but…not like this.

"Asami is starting to know _me _Korra – the person I really am behind my emotionless shell. She-She's seen me when I'm weak and she knows how to pick me back up. I-I can't explain it, but there's something between us. I know there is. It-It'll be a work in progress, but I think we'll make it work, and I think we'll be happy together.

"And…I know it might be _way _too early to say something like this, but…I-I think I'll be able to love her the way I love you…"

_**Date: July 13**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Thank you Kuvira…I-I had a really nice time with you. We should go out again next week."

"Yeah, absolutely. Um…can I uh – can I kiss you?...Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"No, Kuvira, you were just so adorable when you asked! But…you don't have to ask to kiss me from now on, okay?"

"I just-I wanted us to actually be prepared this time…I guess?"

"Ya know, behind that tough, blank mask of yours, you're actually a real softie."

"Pfft…I am not!"

"Yeah…_surreeee _you aren't. I honestly think you'd - ,"

"…Sorry, but I can't have my girlfriend saying mean things about me."

"Hey! Fine…one: Don't apologize for kissing me. And two: I was not saying mean things about you, they were just the truth."

"Whatever you say."

"Wanna try me on that?"

"I'd love to."

"Don't give me that face."

"What face?"

"That little smirk and the thing you do with your eyebrows; it's so confident and smug and it's sexy as hell."

"Oh…well then I guess I'll do it more often."

"Ugh…Kuvira!"

_**Date: July 14**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So my date with Asami went really well. Um…we just got to know each other more. Ya know, the little things…because they matter. And then we kissed again. Well, I was the one to kiss her first this time. We're going out again next week. I just – remember when we first started dating and we couldn't stop smiling at each other? I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my whole life. But uh, that's how we are…that's how _I _am with her.

"I-I don't know if it's a good thing to be falling for someone so hard so early, but I've been without love for a while now. I didn't know love still existed beyond you Korra, but I've found that it does…I just have to be willing to want it again."

_**Date: August 15**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"So it's been a month now. And Korra, this has been the happiest month of my life since you left. I know I sound like a cheesy romantic when I say that, but I don't know how else to put it. I don't feel lonely anymore. She's someone I can truly talk to.

"She knows how much I miss you though. I-I want to visit you again, but I've been so busy with work that I haven't been able to find a time when I can come and see you and your parents – they've invited me back a few times too. I know we get the holidays off, so maybe I can come and spend Thanksgiving.

"Jeez…it's gonna be hard – going through the holidays without you now."

_**Date: September 23**__**rd**__**, 2014 10:49 pm**_

"Why'd you have to leave me? You promised! You promised me we'd be together for the rest of our lives! You said we were gonna get married and start a family! You broke all those promises… What the fuck is wrong with you?!

"I gave you my life and my heart and I loved you with everything I had! And you just threw all of that away! You broke my heart and you tore our love apart! I can't believe I fell in love with you! God, I fucking hate you! I wish we - ,"

"Kuvira, stop!"

"A-Asami? Wha-no…go-go back to sleep…"

"That's kind of hard to do when you're screaming like this."

"I-I'll stop…just…go to sleep…please. Y-You have to be at w-work early t-tomor-morrow."

"So do you."

"I just…need some time alone."

"And drink yourself into a coma? No. Kuvira, I don't care how much you protest, I'm taking you back to your room, and you're going to try and sleep okay? You're drunk and you're saying things you don't mean about Korra, and I can't listen to it anymore."

"I do fucking mean them! She left me here and broke my heart and she - ,"

"Stop Kuvira! Please! I can't just stay here and listen to you say these things about the woman you love! You don't - ,"

"Loved…"

"What?"

"The woman I _loved_."

"I-I don't understand. Kuvira, you love Korra, and you always will. You've told me about how your - ,"

"Yes, I love her, but that's in the past. She's gone, and I'm so fucking mad at her for leaving, but I'm moving on."

"Okay…I-I guess you're just not making any sense to me right now, so I'm going to take you back to your room, and tomorrow we can talk."

"I know what I'm fucking saying!"

"You won't remember it though! Please Kuvira, try to sleep. I don't want you to say things you either don't mean or won't have any recollection of."

"But I will remember."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, even though I don't show my emotions that much, I know what I feel. And usually I used to deny my feelings, but the more I did that the more I found that I just became colder and more shut off from the people around me. It-It wasn't until Korra came into my life and was able to break through the walls I had around my heart. Once she left…I thought I'd just go on living my life with the walls around me again. I was lonely all those months after her death…but then I met you. And Asami – you-you managed to do what Korra did. You pushed your way into my life and you made sure I knew you were there for me, and…you managed to-to break through th-the walls I had put around my heart again."

"Kuvira…I-I know you might be - ,"

"No, just listen…please."

"I want to…b-but I'm not sure how much of this you'll actually remember tomorrow. I just – I guess I don't want to be let down in the morning…"

"I mean every word I'm saying."

"You might not…"

"I do okay?! I'm done denying my feelings! I can't be lonely anymore! I can't be heartless anymore! I thought I would have to live the rest of my life without love and without happiness but - ,"

"Kuvira…you don't know what you're - ,"

"I love you! I-I love you Asami, okay? I didn't w-want to admit it but…I saw that y-you cared about m-me and you would be th-there for me…and I-I wanted to h-have something with you…po-potentially something K-Korra and I will n-never have now…"

"Kuvira…"

"I don't expect you to say anything back. I just – I needed to t-tell you…"

"No…it's okay Kuvira. I-I love you too…"

_**Date: November 22**__**nd**__**, 2014**_

"Hey Korra, I know there were nights that I called and said some really terrible things to you. I just want you to know that I didn't mean any of it. I was drunk those nights, and I was just so upset and so…depressed by the fact that I'll never see you again.

"Pema says that you never really get over the loss of someone you love. I mean…how could you? Losing someone you planned to spend the rest of your life with, someone you gave your heart to, someone you would give your own life for…there's no way to get over that. But…it _is _possible to move on. It's weird – I always thought that 'moving on' and 'getting over' meant the same thing…but they don't. Getting over something is almost the same thing as forgetting it ever happened. But moving on is remembering that it happened but not letting it bring you down.

"So…that's what I'm doing; I'm moving on…with Asami. She-She's just amazing…really, you'd like her. She's beautiful and kind and funny and supportive and…I-I love her Korra. Uh…anyway…I-I'm gonna visit you sometime this week. Asami and I came up for Thanksgiving. We're staying with your parents. They still miss you.

"We all do."

_**Date: November 26**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"I asked Asami to stay with your parents to keep them company so I could just have some time alone with you. Bolin and Mako are away…apparently Bolin has a girlfriend now and her family invited them to New York City to spend the holiday. I'm jealous. We always talked about taking another vacation to New York, but now I'm stuck with coming to Montana. Seriously Korra? Why couldn't your parents have picked a more…normal place to live? Ah…you know I'm kidding. I enjoy it up here sometimes. It's calm and quiet; definitely not the usual hustle of Chicago we're used to.

"Um…I've been doing well the last month actually. I've been clean for almost three and a half weeks now. It doesn't seem like a lot, but I'm proud of it. Even though Asami got rid of all our liquor, I'd still drink the one bottle we kept every so often…which means I had a drunken breakdown at least once a week. But now I'm getting better. Pema has been helping me out a lot, and Asami has been there to support me and make sure I'm staying clean too.

"I-I know I said I thought I was getting better a few months ago. That obviously wasn't true. But now it is, and I mean it Korra. Maybe it was coming back here again and seeing you, but I know I can't go back down that path of self-destruction again. I have a good job, a better life now, and an amazing girlfriend.

"Still though, I wish I could just talk to you face to face. It's hard to hear your voice on your answering machine and know you'll never pick up the phone. But…it's enough to still bring a smile to my face. I-I guess I don't really know what to say about how hard it is living without you still. It's getting better though. I mean, I've told you about what a difference Asami has made. She makes me happy and…that's all I want right now. But I'm still gonna call you. Don't think that just because I'm off in Portland with another girl I'll forget to tell you about the things that happen in my life okay?

"…We're staying another couple days. I'll see you again before we leave…

"Happy Thanksgiving Korra."

_**Date: December 23**__**rd**__**, 2014**_

"Do you want to do anything special for Christmas, or are we just going to go over to your dad's house?"

"We're not going anywhere Kuvira. We're staying here and cuddling like we are now."

"Pfft…come on Asami. You know your dad is gonna want us to come over for dinner or something…maybe even go over Christmas day. He probably got both of us a gift."

"I know…but we should use Christmas as a whole day to cuddle."

"Really? You don't want any presents?"

"No…cuddling will by my present."

"You're acting like a big baby right now."

"Well sorrryyyy you're so comfy!"

"I never objected to cuddling though."

"Oh…this is true."

"But I did get you a present."

"You know you didn't have to."

"I know…but I wanted to."

"Ugh…fine. We can go over to my dad's."

"I never said we had to do that."

"Yeah, but he'll want us to have dinner with him like you said. He likes you Kuvira. Plus, he'll probably want to spend some more time with you considering he only found out like three weeks ago that we're together."

"True…but his face was priceless when we told him we'd been together for more than three months. And now it's been over four months. Jeez…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. I never thought I'd be able to have another relationship after Korra, let alone one that could last."

"Aw…you actually sound romantic."

"Hey! I can be very romantic sometimes!"

"Yeah…_sometimes. _I'm guessing that 'sometimes' refers to the grand total of eight dates we've been on."

"Okay, you wanted to stay in most of the time I offered to take you out, so don't put this on me…"

"I'm just giving you shit Kuvira. You know I love you…even though you're probably the least romantic person out there."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"Prove me wrong then."

"I'm sure I will."

_**Date: December 25**__**th**__**, 2014 9:28 am**_

"Hey Korra…just letting you know that I'm going with Asami to her dad's house to celebrate Christmas. I wish you were here…I always say that. But it's hard. This is the first Christmas without you and your constant rambling and all that other hype you made just to open a few of my presents. But it was cute. I loved it. Being with Asami today will help though. We're opening our gifts with her dad and then we're gonna have dinner. Pretty simple but…at least I won't be alone.

"I uh…I got Asami an…interesting gift…to say the least. I think you would approve. Ya know, it's something you would do; get someone a ridiculous gift that embarrasses them. Yeah…this will be a fun Christmas. Asami says I'm not romantic and my sense of humor is really hard to pick up on, so hopefully this will clear that up. Trust me, I'm not serious about this gift…I mean, unless we get to that stage in our relationship at some point.

"Um…so anyway, I'll call you later tonight and let you know how the gift went over. I'm sure I'll be laughing too hard to even tell you about it. Um…yeah…Merry Christmas you dork."

_**10:35 am**_

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

"No Asami, your dad said not until he tells you to."

"Well…it's suspenseful for sure: not knowing where I'm going."

"Asami!"

"Yeah dad?"

"You can take off the blindfold now."

"Okay. I don't see why – holy shit dad! A new car! B-But I just got a new one like…three months ago!"

"Yes, but this one – as promised by Ford – is equipped with the new airbags you two designed."

"Wow, really? That's amazing! Thank you so much! Really…this is awesome."

"Damn…I always wanted an F-150."

"Oh Kuvira…your gay is showing…"

"Pfft…you're gonna be the one driving this thing."

"Okay, you win."

"I always win."

"Shut up. You don't win in the gift column."

"Really? You haven't even opened my gift yet."

"Well you certainly didn't get me a car. Or…truck…"

"No I didn't. But I'm sure my gift will be of…enjoyment to you."

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"Like what?"

"You're impossible."

"Really…then maybe you should go open my gift…"

"Ugh, fine. Dad…thank you so much again. This was too much. You really didn't have to do this."

"I know Asami, but I wanted to, and I know how hard you and Kuvira worked on those airbag designs, so when Ford told me they were ready I knew you should be the first to experience it."

"Well…I have to open Kuvira's gift. She's being very…adamant about it."

"Hey! I just want you to experience the joy of celebrating Christmas with me."

"Alright, I'm going!"

"Thank god…"

"Don't be sassy Kuvira."

"I'm not, I'm expressing my feelings in an honest way."

"You're ridiculous. And why is the box so small?"

"Are you really going to act prissy right now?"

"I'm not acting prissy!"

"'Oh look at me: Asami Sato, the prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl who co-owns one of the biggest companies in the country!'"

"Okay…that is definitely _not _how I act."

"Oh trust me babe, you definitely _do _act like that sometimes."

"Oh my god… Okay, I'm just gonna open your gift now."

"That would be the best for both of us."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just messing with you."

"…"

"I'm guessing you opened the gift."

"Um…"

"You're blushing Asami. Why don't you turn around and show your dad."

"N-No thanks!"

"Awh, you're cute when your voice gets squeaky and you're still blushing this is so adorable!"

"Adorable! Kuvira…why did you get me these?!"

"Ummm…because I'm gonna use them…duh!"

"What the fuck?!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"No Mr. Sato…it's not. Your daughter just doesn't know how to react."

"Um…yeah dad…uh, Kuvira…she well, umm…got me handcuffs…"

"What? I didn't hear you."

"She got me handcuffs!"

"Oh…well, that's…interesting."

"It's embarrassing!"

"Well Asami, if that's what you two are into then - ,"

"No! No, no, no!"

"Hah…yes! Even your dad approves!"

"Dad, we haven't even slept together yet!"

"Well, Mr. Sato…that's not technically true. We have slept together, but what your daughter is trying to say is that we haven't - ,"

"He knows what I'm saying!"

"You're still blushing!"

"Stop pointing it out!"

"Okay, well…I'm gonna go upstairs and…leave you two to uh, have fun with those I guess."

"Thank you, Mr. Sato, for understanding where our relationship is at right now."

"…I can't believe you. Handcuffs? Really Kuvira?"

"Pretty good gift, right?"

"Good? No! When are we ever going to use these?"

"Well…I mean, if we get there and you wanna try something kinky, then that's when - ,"

"Oh my god…"

"So…how did my gift compare?"

"…You win…"

_**9:52 pm**_

"Well…the gift went over well. I got her handcuffs. Pretty kinky but…it was worth it. Seriously Korra, her face was priceless. She had no idea what to say or do. It was hilarious and so adorable! Ah…you would have laughed. I'm sure you are laughing…wherever you are right now.

"Anyway, I hope your Christmas was good. I know mine was. Asami is still figuring out how to talk to me about her gift. I swear, I fall more in love with her every day. We're gonna get married Korra. I'm serious, we are. I love her so much. I have you to thank for that; you showed me what it was like to love another person. You introduced me to all the emotions that went along with it: the good, the bad, the ones that made me feel on top of the world and the ones that put me through hell and back…and I wouldn't go back for anything.

"Because of you, I know what love is. I loved you with everything I had. I guess I realized at some point after you left that I wasn't going to let all the rest of that love go to waste…"

_**Date: January 17**__**th**__**, 2015**_

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You don't sound sure. Asami, if you want to wait…we can."

"Kuvira…I want this with you. I love you."

"I love you too. Just…tell me if I'm hurting you or if you want to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

_**Date: January 18, 2015**_

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"So…last night…"

"What about it?"

"You don't regret it, do you?"

"No Kuvira…I love you, I could never regret anything I do with you."

"That's a big statement."

"But it's true."

"Stop being the romantic one; you'll make me fall even more in love with you."

"I'm just being honest. But if it makes you fall in love with me more then I guess I should be more romantic…whatever that word means in Kuvira World."

"It has its varieties."

"Oh I'm sure it does, hence the handcuffs in the drawer of our nightstand."

"Ya never know when you'll get the desire to do that."

"Which will be never."

"Oh…just you wait Asami."

"…Don't wink at me like that!"

"Why? Does it make you want me to use those handcuffs on you?"

"N-No! You just look really hot right now and – no! Don't bite your lip now! Ughhh!"

"Hm…your sex hair looks really gorgeous. Maybe it'll look even better after - ,"

"No, we are not going into our kinks right now!"

"Our? Are you telling me you have your own?"

"Kuviraaaa…leave me alone! We just had sex for the first time last night and I'm still tired…just let me cuddle with you!"

"I can do that."

"Yeah, okay…sure…"

"Ugh…come here you big baby."

"Jeez, you're impossible. I love you."

"And I love you Asami."

_**Date: January 21**__**st**__**, 2015**_

"You know I'm never one to sugarcoat things, so I'm just gonna say it: Asami and I had sex a few nights ago. I mean, we've been together for five months. It's not like we took things too fast with each other anyway. But…it was amazing Korra. It-It reminded me of our first time together. Yeah it was sloppy and a little awkward when we started, but it brought us even closer and showed how much we love each other. Like seriously Korra, I'm so in love with her. I don't regret it either. I want this with her.

"I-I'm thinking about proposing…n-not now of course! But…maybe in a couple months. I know it might seem early to bring it up, but I just needed to tell you this because I love her so much and it's scary but amazing and I want everything in the world with her. I-I know she loves me too. It's nice to know my efforts and my love are being returned. I might…buy the ring in a couple weeks. I'll send you a picture of it. I'll probably just get her a simple ring that still has some – I don't know…flash or shine to it.

"Anyway…I love you. I wish you would call me back…but I know that'll never happen."

_**Date: February 2**__**nd**__**, 2015**_

"One year…"

"I know Kuvira."

"How did I make it this long without her?"

"You realized that you couldn't stop living. You knew she was a huge influence in your life and that she always will be, but you knew you couldn't put everything down and have your world stop because she was gone."

"It feels like my world has stopped. Especially today."

"Well…that's natural. When I lost my mother, her anniversary came crashing down on me. It was hard for me to believe – just like you're experiencing right now – that I had really gone one year without her."

"But you had your dad. I had…no one."

"You had Bolin for a little while. And when you came here, you quickly had me…"

"Thank you Asami."

"Don't thank me Kuvira. I did it then because you were my friend and I cared about you. I do it now because it's just the right thing to do and because I love you. I'll always be here for you."

"Y-You mean so much to me…I-I love you more than an-anything…"

"I know Kuvira. And I love you just as much. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I-I don't want to be alone today."

"Good…because I wasn't going to let you anyway."

"Yeah, I figured that much."

"Hey look, I made you smile."

"You always make me smile."

"Stop being sappy Kuvira. I'm usually the one to do that."

"I told you I could be romantic."

"And caring, and kind, and loving, and…perfect."

"Ha…I'm not perfect."

"But you're perfect to me, and that's all that matters. True, you are flawed. You have your moments…and they make me frustrated sometimes. But you will always be perfect in my eyes, and I will love you through the good times we have together, and the bad…"

"Jesus Christ, Asami, I love you so fucking much."

"Well…your romance still lacks I guess…"

"Accept my affection as it is."

"I do, and I love you for that."

"And I love hugging you."

"Yeah…I can see that. Especially now…you're kind of like a koala right now."

"I love being close to you. Can you really blame me?"

"Of course not Kuvira. I won't deny it: It's the best feeling in the world when we cuddle like this."

"I just want to be with you and know you're mine…always."

"You will Kuvira…you will always have me."

_**February 20**__**th**__**, 2015**_

"Jeez Korra, the anniversary of your death was fucking hard. It's still unbelievable to me – that I went a whole year without you. I guess talking on your message machine lessened my realization, but when it was that day those couple weeks ago…the awareness hit me…fucking badly too.

"I had Asami with me the whole day though. It was good. She…calmed me and kept my head level. She made sure I didn't do anything stupid. Anyway…I'm buying the ring tomorrow. I think Asami will love it. It's pretty simple; it has small diamonds outlining the thin band, and at the center there's a larger cut diamond, which is fairly noticeable but not too over-the-top flashy. I sent you a picture of it right before I called you.

"I'm not sure when I'm going to propose, but maybe within the next few weeks. I was thinking on her birthday – March 15th – would be good…I don't know, it would seem a little more romantic than just some random day.

"So yeah…I'll do it then. I'll tell you about it. I love you."

_**March 10**__**th**__**, 2015**_

"Heyyyy Kuvira! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"It's been a few months yes…how are you Bolin?"

"I'm really good actually! Opal is doing great too. She moved in with me about a month ago. Oh! Mako has a boyfriend!"

"Mako? Never knew he liked guys…"

"Yeah…he's dating Wu! He's like…flaming gay in all honesty. I don't know how I never realized it before. But he's nice…a little self-centered sometimes…but nice nonetheless. They've been dating for almost four weeks now and Mako really likes him, so that's all that matters."

"Wu definitely doesn't sound like Mako's type. I'm surprised."

"That's what I thought! But hey…he's happy, so I can't really object. So…how are you and Asami doing?"

"Well, it's been almost seven months, so, ya know, I'd say we're doing pretty well."

"That's great Kuvira! I'm really happy for you!"

"Yeah…her birthday is in five days. I-I'm gonna propose to her."

"Oh my gosh! This is so cute! Ooh…send me a picture of the ring!"

"Okay, I will! It's really nice."

"Aw Kuvira…this is really great for you. But…I just want to ask…why? Like, I know you love her, but you never got engaged to Korra. I'm just wondering what changed…"

"I guess I don't want to let Asami slip away from me like Korra did. We were together for four years. I don't understand why we never got married sooner, but we always talked about it. I guess we thought we'd have the rest of our lives to do that…but then Korra left…unexpectedly. I wanted to propose once we moved to Portland, but that never happened. I don't want to risk losing Asami. Even though I know the same thing won't happen to her, it's just scary to think about. I want to know I'll have her heart for the rest of my life."

"That…was one of the most beautiful things I've…ever heard…"

"Are you crying?"

"No! Maybe…a little…"

"Aw Bolin! I know it's emotional but you don't have to cry now! Save your tears for our wedding!"

"Okay…sounds like a plan! But seriously…that was beautiful. I better be the best man!"

"Don't worry, you will."

_**Date: March 15**__**th**__**, 2015 11:26 am**_

"I'm taking you out tonight."

"We're already out."

"You're impossible. I meant for dinner."

"I supposed that much. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh, come on Kuvira…I can probably guess."

"Hm…fine."

"The Melting Pot."

"Shit…you're good."

"No. I just know because I've told you about how it's my favorite restaurant, and plus, you've never been there before, so you probably did it just so you could go."

"Um…that was only like twenty percent of the reason."

"Hah…you're too funny. Thank you though. You'll really enjoy it…I know I will too."

_**8:47 pm**_

"Can we come here more often?"

"I told you it was amazing."

"Yeah…but it was twenty times more amazing than what you described."

"Oh shut up Kuvira…you're such a dork sometimes. Take me home."

"Wow…way to be demanding."

_**9:06 pm**_

"Hm…rose petals? Maybe you really are romantic."

"Hey, I told you I was. You doubted me."

"I'm just wondering how this happened without both of us home."

"I had a little…help from…someone…"

"You're a miracle worker."

"I know. Oh, but you have to wear these."

"Blindfolds? Really? This isn't some ploy to get me into those handcuffs, is it?"

"No…"

"It totally is. Jeez, I feel like this is straight out of Fifty Shades of Grey."

"I'm not really into romance Asami…"

"Oh my goodness stop!"

"I swear it's nothing like that. Now…please?"

"Ugh…fine. What I let you do to me…"

"Now _you're _the one making this kinky."

"Okay, I'll shut up."

"Good. Just hold my hand."

"Okay…"

"Okay."

"What?"

"You can take the blindfold off."

"Oh...Jeez, Kuvira…roses, champagne…you really outdid yourself with this. I'm actually really – wait, where did you go?"

"Turn around babe…"

"Kuvira…"

"I'm really not good with this because I've always sucked at expressing my feelings, but I love you so much and I don't want to risk letting what we have slip away because it happened before…I don't want it to happen again. I love you Asami, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's a promise I'll never break. So…will you marry me?"

"Yes Kuvira…oh my god, I love you…"

"I love you too. I'll never let you go. I promise."

_**Date: March 17**__**th**__**, 2015 **_

"Hey Korra. Well…Asami and I are engaged! I-I couldn't be happier right now. I – gosh, I love her so much. I'm sure you're proud of me or…happy for me or whatever – ya know, for not getting stuck in the past. I haven't had to see Pema as much, which is good. She says that means I'm getting better. I know it'll still take some more effort, but I think that with Asami's help…I can really repair my heart, ya know? It shattered into a million pieces when you left me, but now I'm starting to put it back together. I don't know how long it'll take, but it will happen someday. I'm sure of it.

"I know you'll be at the wedding. It's in about two and a half months. It's going to be on the beach. Asami really loved that whole idea. I'm wearing a tux. I know, I know…you've seen me in dresses before and I look good in them…but I don't know – I'm just feeling a tux I guess. Anyway…I'll send you some of our wedding pictures for sure.

"I love you Korra. I hope you're causing all sorts of trouble wherever you are."

_**Date: April 28**__**th**__**, 2015**_

"Ughhh…who knew a wedding would take so much planning?"

"Asami, it's not like we're going out to a movie or something. It's our freaking _wedding._"

"But we could be! We could go to a movie theatre, see a movie, and give each other the rings there!"

"You're just being lazy."

"Ugh…this is too much."

"Here…why don't you go take a nap or something, and I'll finish this up."

"Oh thank God…"

"Don't act so appreciative."

"Pssh…shut up Kuvira, you know I'm thankful for it."

"Mhmm okay…"

"Why must you always tease me? Ughhhh."

"That's nothing compared to what I can do."

"Don't give me that look!"

"I always will."

"Are you _still _on the handcuff thing?"

"Maybe…now go rest for a little bit."

"You're impossible."

"I love you too."

_**Date: May 30**__**th**__**, 2015 5:39 pm **_

"I had a really long list of marriage vows to say right now, but I don't think they're really necessary for what I truly want to say to you Asami."

"I'm already crying, please don't make it any worse…"

"I might make myself cry, don't worry."

"You're impossible."

"You tell me that a lot. I'm starting to believe it."

"Good…you really should."

"I'd love to do this but we have a wedding we're in right now so I should probably get on with it."

"That might be best."

"Asami, you reminded me what it was like to love someone again. After Korra left, I thought I had nothing. I felt empty, and – I must admit, I didn't really want anyone to fill the hole left in my heart again. I couldn't picture myself loving anyone but her. But then…I met you, and that all changed.

"Yeah, we started out as friends. I knew you were someone I cared about. But as we spent more time together, I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I knew I liked you beyond a friend. And after our first date…I only fell in love with you even more every day.

"Asami, you pulled me out of the darkest time I've had in my entire life. You showed me love when I thought there was none left. You've become the flame to my candle and the sun in my sky, and if you're taken away, all that's left is darkness again. I never want to lose you, and I promise you, you will have my heart for as long as I live."

"…Jesus Kuvira…how am I supposed to follow that up?"

"You don't have to. I-I already know…h-how much you love m-me…"

"Is Kuvira crying in front of people?"

"Sh-Shut up Asami…I just gave you a whole speech and…that's wh-what you have to say?"

"I'm just giving you shit. Now seriously, shut up and kiss me…we're married now."

"Gladly…"

_**11:22 pm**_

"So…it's our wedding night…"

"Are you implying something?"

"I'm implying that we have hot, passionate sex."

"Really Kuvira? There's something more to this…"

"Mhmm…"

"You aren't going to take no for an answer this time, are you?"

"Of course not. You should know by now that I always get what I want."

"Way to sound arrogant."

"You know I am though."

"Extremely, but I love you."

"If you really loved me - ,"

"Kuvira…"

"You'd be in those handcuffs by now…"

_**Date: August 23**__**rd**__**, 2015**_

"Hey Korra…just wanted to let you know that work is great, Asami is amazing, and I'm doing really well. I know I haven't called as much lately; I've been super busy with work. We're planning to launch an idea for a more fuel efficient car. This will probably be something we'll work on for years to come along with some smaller projects as well.

"Um…anyway…I haven't had any problems with depression for about four months now. This is really good for me. I think I'm going to only call once a month now, that way I can tell you about any interesting things but not get too caught up in your memory. It still destroys me when I think about it too much. I'll always miss you. The pain is always there; I've just found better ways to cope with it and not focus on it.

"I'm sure you're doing well wherever you are. Keep causing trouble for me dork."

_**Date: November 15**__**th**__**, 2015**_

"Are we seriously doing this Kuvira?"

"This was your idea."

"So you don't want to?"

"Oh…no, I do. It's just that it was your idea to fly halfway around the world for this. We could have gone somewhere closer ya know. Plus, Russia isn't very safe right now."

"Russia is fine where we're going! It's a small town! Not a lot of people…it'll be fine!"

"You're lucky I love you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"Just think…in a few weeks, we're going to have a family!"

"Can't wait."

"You say it sarcastically but you can't even hide your smile. Really convincing…"

"Shushhhh…you know I'm excited to do this with you."

_**Date: January 26**__**th**__**, 2016**_

"So…Asami and I adopted a kid. Yep, you heard me Korra. But that's not the amazing part; we adopted him from Russia! I don't think I've ever done anything this crazy. But…it was worth it. He's almost ten months old now. His name is Alexei. I know…seriously Russian, right? But uh…his mom gave him up when he was three months old because she couldn't afford to take care of him.

"He's really sweet though. He doesn't cry a lot, which I'm thankful for. You know how I always complained whenever a baby started crying. Annoys me so much… Anyway, yeah, he's pretty quiet like, eighty percent of the time. But he has the cutest laugh and the best smile ever. He kind of looks like Asami, except he has these gorgeous blue eyes…they're lighter than yours, but they're beautiful.

"I-I smile every morning I wake up next to Asami and every time I see Alexei's eyes looking back at me. He knows we love him…and I-I'm so happy Korra. I wish you c-could meet Asami and Alexei and see our f-family…I just – I miss you so much, but I won't let myself drown in my pain again, so…I'm gonna go.

"I love you Korra."

_**Date: February 2**__**nd**__**, 2016**_

"You okay Kuvira?"

"Yeah…I'm…okay..."

_**Date: March 21**__**st**__**, 2016**_

"So Alexei turned one today. He's-He's amazing, Korra. I mean, he's walking and talking – he calls me 'mommy' and Asami 'ma.' It's the cutest thing. He's this little bundle of joy and holy fuck, I never thought I could love a child this much…

"It's been over two years without you now…but I'm doing really well. I don't get upset anymore; only, of course, on certain days like your anniversary or your birthday. But I'm going to get through them every year with Asami's help.

"I'm okay Korra…I know you are too."

_**Date: June 10**__**th**__**, 2016**_

"Happy birthday dork."

_**Date: July 19**__**th**__**, 2016**_

"Hey Korra…so…the phone company called me today. They can't keep your number going. They're shutting off your phone in two weeks, which means I won't be able to talk to you any more…"

_**Date: August 3**__**rd**__**, 2016 11:15 pm**_

"Do you want to be alone right now?"

"Yeah…thanks Asami. I just think it will be best."

"Okay. Just tell me if you want me with you at any point."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay."

"Alright…I love you."

"I love you too…

"…Hey Korra. So they're shutting off your phone tomorrow. This is the last time I'll be able to talk to you. But don't worry, I'll still…do that thing religious people do – ya know, prayer. Maybe that'll help. I'd tell you all these amazing things right now as my last words to you, but I've already done that by keeping you updated with my life, and that's something I'll continue to do.

"I'm still moving on. It will always be tough around your birthday and anniversary, but I'll be fine. I just – I guess what I really want you to know is that I'll always love you. You're one of the most important people in my life. You showed me what true love is, and I thank you for that. Just know that you'll always be in my heart. I could never forget your memory or what we had together. You helped me through dark moments and supported and comforted me when I had no one. You saved my life, but now it's time for me to do that for myself, and that wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you. And I know that because you were a part of my life and because I knew you, I have truly been changed not only for the better, but for good.

"I love you Korra. Goodbye…for now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I may or may not have sobbed while writing that last segment there. **

**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE KUVIRASAMI**

**I loved writing this short. It wasn't sad in how it was written; it was sad because of the concept behind it, and I'm sure you will agree with that.**

**This writing style was different for me, and I hope you found it interesting and enjoyable as well!**

**The next one will be happier and fluffier for sure! It will be one of your requests, and it'll be one in which Korra falls in love with Kuvira the first time she visits Zao Fu (in Book 3); so look forward to fluffy, awkward Korvira.**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	6. Where Do We Go From Here

Title: Where Do We Go From Here?

Universe: Canon – Book 3

Korrasami: Friendship

Rating: M for mild language and sexual themes

Summary: Suyin actually introduces Korra to Kuvira while she is in Zaofu. Korra and Kuvira start talking and basically this is awkward and cute Korvira fluff…oh, and some hot Kuvirasami sex. Enjoy.

POV: First person between Korra, Kuvira, and Asami

Pairings: Korvira (duh), Kuvirasami (but one-sided feelings).

Trigger warnings: No warnings apply for this short

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't a huge romantic Korvira short…just saying.**

**I'll give you some happier feels with this one though. It's literally Korra and Kuvira being awkward around each other because why not and how cute is that…and also a little sexual tension because why the hell not? Also note that this takes place in Book 3 so Korra and Kuvira would be around 18 or 19.**

**So enjoy Korvira being awkward with each other and enjoy Kuvira having no idea how to notice when someone is flirting with her or has a crush on her because even though Kuvira is all badass and confident, she's still an awkward teenager and probably doesn't know the first thing about romance.**

…**Basically I'm building you up because the next short will be more depressing**

* * *

><p><em>(Korra's POV)<em>

Being the Avatar, I travel a lot. Whether it's helping people or fighting crime like the badass I am, I go all over the place. So that's why I'm so surprised I've never been to Zao Fu before. Lin and Tenzin and basically every other person I know thinks it'll be the safest place for me while they take care of Zaheer and the rest of the Red Lotus.

Zao Fu is awesome though. I mean…they have these giant metal plates that enclose the city to lock out any potential intruders and attacks…that's so cool! The city is also really nice. We're staying with Suyin, who's the matriarch of Zao Fu and also Toph's daughter. I never knew Lin had a sister, and Suyin seemed really upset that Lin never mentioned her to me. I could sense some tension when the subject came up though, so I sort of dropped it for now.

Last night was filled with so much tension between Lin and Suyin. Everyone at the dinner table felt awkward. We tried carrying on normal conversations between each other, but it was tough when neither Lin nor Suyin would as much as look at each other!

Well…at least that awkwardness has passed. I told Lin that it was probably a good idea if she stayed away from Suyin for a little bit. She agreed, of course.

Suyin also offered to take me on a tour of Zao Fu and introduce me to some of her best metal bending guards today. Maybe I'll even get to learn how to metal bend! That would be amazing. Then I'd truly have start to have control over all the elements. I'd be like an Avatar Plus! All four elements including metal! Then, who knows? I could learn lava bending or lightning bending or something!

"Well…you look happier than you usually do in the mornings," Asami says as she walks into the dining area.

"I guess I'm just excited to see the city. Ya know, different territory, new things to see…"

"Mhmm…" she mumbles back, a yawn escaping her as she sits down next to me. "You aren't nervous about the Red Lotus at all, are you?"

"Nahhh," I say with a dismissive wave of my hand. "What do I have to worry about here? Suyin said that this is the most secure city and that her strongest guards would protect me."

"Gotcha. Still…Zaheer and the rest of them are clever. They might find a way in."

"I guess we'll worry about that when it happens. Now, Suyin is waiting for us…let's go!"

"I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"You're more tired than I am this morning…what a shocker. Eat fast. I'll meet you out front."

"Ugh…fine."

_(Kuvira's POV) _

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes Kuvira…you're the best metal bender I have and the smartest guard. You can protect her should you have to."

"But…But she's my age…and she's the Avatar!" I exclaim, stumbling over my words a little.

Suyin sighs before she lets out a soft laugh, and she shakes her head as she gives me a reassuring pat on my metal clad shoulder.

"You'll be fine Kuvira. There's nothing to worry about. I just want to make sure she has someone to help her if she does get into danger."

"She's the Avatar. I'm pretty sure she can protect herself."

It isn't long after the words come out of my mouth until I feel a hard _whack _on my arm.

"Really Kuvira?" Suyin says, her eyes narrowed a little yet a small chuckle still escapes her.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders and raise an eyebrow at Su. "I'm just saying. Maybe I'm not the best person to be protecting the Avatar."

"You're my most talented metal bender and probably the best fighter too," Suyin replies, smiling softly as her eyes light up a little when they meet mine. "Plus, maybe you can talk to her a little. Ya know, actually be social for once."

"Hey! I am social!"

"You literally have like one friend Kuvira. You need to get out more." Suyin rolls her eyes and laughs before she starts walking away from me.

"I get out plenty Su. I'm a guard! I'm constantly patrolling Zao Fu!" I jog for a moment to catch up to Su. Damn…sometimes that lady can walk faster than I expect her to.

"Yeah…but…when was the last time you actually _went out_? Like, out for a drink with friends or…on a date?" Suyin wiggles her eyebrows at me suggestively, and I can feel my face heating up as I look away from her for a moment.

"Um…I uh - ,"

"Exactly my point," she deadpans, playfully hitting me on my arm again.

"I'm not dating the Avatar if that's what you're trying to get at."

"I never said anything like that," Su replies as she holds the front door of her home open for me. "But…you never know. Strange things can happen."

"Su!"

"What?"

"I'm not…I-I…ugh…you're impossible." I groan and hide my face in my hands as I walk out into the courtyard with Suyin.

"No, _you _are the impossible one Kuvira. I want you to go out for drinks or dates and you never do. You need to live a little. Have some fun. I don't need twenty-four hour protection."

"But that's my job."

"Not tonight it isn't," Su says back, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "Tonight I'm giving you permission to go out. Get drunk and sleep with a hot girl if you'd like. I'm sure you need to get rid of some of your stress. I'm sure you haven't done that in a while…plus, I already know you've slept with one of your patrol mates."

"Uh…h-how exactly did you…?" _So that's why I had a new patrol mate assigned to me two months ago!_

"Oh, seeing her come out of your bedroom with total sex hair and a dreamy expression on her face. Plus, you two weren't necessarily quiet either."

"Oh my goodness…" I groan as my face heats up again. I'm pretty sure my face looks like a tomato right now…maybe worse if that's even possible. Ugh, Suyin…why do you always have to embarrass me?

I look up when Suyin taps me on the shoulder, and she nods to a raven haired girl standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"That's Korra's friend. She'll be with you as well," Suyin says before she walks over to the other girl. I follow her quickly and smile a little at the taller girl.

"Oh…hey Su," she says.

"Hello Asami. I want to introduce you to the guard that will be with you while you're out in Zao Fu. This is Kuvira," Suyin says, motioning to me, and before I can do anything she nudges me towards Asami.

"Hi," I say softly, holding out my hand.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for agreeing to come with us," Asami says back, taking my hand in her own. The light blush that comes to her cheeks doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"Of course. It's not a problem, really. Suyin always says I need to get out more," I reply. I feel a soft thud on my shoulder where Suyin just hit me.

"Well…it's mostly because she's really confined to this section of Zao Fu. I figured it would be nice for her to go around the whole city with you and Korra," Su says quickly, pushing me to the side a little and shooting me one of her death glares. "Speaking of Korra, where is she?"

"Oh, she's just finishing her breakfast. She should be out in a few more minutes," Asami answers, smiling a little as she looks behind her.

Suyin nods before she turns to me. "No wonder you can't get a date. You're so awkward in social situations. How did I not realize this before?" she whispers.

"When will you stop giving me shit about that?"

"Never Kuvira. You need to work on that."

"Yeah, well you don't have to - …oh my god…" I trail off once I see Korra walking towards us. Holy shit…she's attractive. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous. Damn. There's no way someone can be this perfect. Like seriously, it's not fair.

"And you said you weren't going to date the Avatar," Suyin says. Luckily, Asami went over to Korra so she wasn't able to hear that last comment.

"Hey Su!" Korra's voice snaps me out of my small daze, and I shake my head a little, pushing some hair out of my face before I follow Suyin over to Asami and Korra.

"Hello Korra. I already introduced her to Asami, but this is Kuvira, the guard that will be accompanying you around Zao Fu."

"Great! Nice to meet you Kuvira," Korra says, a small, dorky grin on her face as she gives me a small and awkward wave. Oh my gosh she's so flawless. Someone help.

"Uh, hi," I say back softly, still unable to form a coherent thought.

"Sorry, she's a little awkward," Suyin says, registering light laughs from both Korra and Asami.

"Yes, and Suyin loves to tease me about it," I say, narrowing my eyes at Su. She can be aggravating sometimes in all honesty.

"It's okay. Korra is pretty awkward too, so they should get along just fine," Asami says to Su, and Korra playfully swats her arm in return.

"Um…we should probably get going. I know you want to make it back for dinner," I say, interrupting the shots Asami and Suyin have been firing at my and Korra's pride. Like seriously…that was just inconsiderate.

"Yeah, of course! Dinner was so awesome last night!" Korra exclaims, a bright smile coming to her face. Gah, she's so adorable. _Oh my goodness Kuvira…you need to stop._

Blehhh…I can't have a crush on the Avatar! This is ridiculous! I've never even had a crush on someone before! Ugh…and plus, why would she even like me back? She's probably head over heels for Asami. I mean, I wouldn't blame her if she is…Asami is gorgeous. Agh, why is life so unfair?

_(Korra's POV) _

Damn…I never knew Zao Fu was such an interesting place and _damn _I didn't expect to get stuck with definitely the hottest metal bender in existence.

Yes, talking to Kuvira can be very awkward sometimes, and it was usually when I tried to make small talk with her while we were walking around Zao Fu. But most of the time – like right now – she's actually a pretty confident person. The way she holds herself and keeps herself composed gives off this air of authority, and everything about her from the metal chest and shoulder plates on her uniform to the somewhat intimidating expression on her face most of the time screams strength and power.

She must be a well-known metal bender around Zao Fu as well, since there's always a sense of respect coming from the people around us. Or…it could be because I'm the Avatar, but now I'm getting a little too egotistic. Maybe it's a combination of both of us. Or…maybe it's all three of us; a badass, insanely hot metal bender, the Avatar, and the CEO of Future Industries all hanging out together…we make a powerful team.

"Hey, Kuvira," I say as we walk into a small…restaurant? Bar? I don't really know what it is…it just looks like a hang-out place in all honesty.

"Hm?" She raises her eyebrow slightly in return and why is that so damn attractive for some reason? I mean, it's borderline seductive in a way. No one looks that sexy raising their eyebrow!

"Korra…" Shit, she's talking to me again. What's going on?

"Huh, what?"

"You seemed like you were going to ask me something," Kuvira says, and she almost cracks a smile. Almost. Maybe she tried to. It didn't work out too well. Does she ever smile? Meh…it was awkward and…cute in its own weird way.

"Oh…yeah! What's that giant building for?"

"Ah…Zao Fu Tower," Kuvira says, her voice a little soft.

We sit down at a little square table close to one of the back corners of the place. It's nicer back here…quieter. There were so many people in the front…I thought I was going to puke. Okay, that was a little extreme, but I seriously hate people sometimes. Ironic because I'm the Avatar, right? I'm supposed to help people! But…sometimes they just piss me off and I don't know why. I don't want to be around people right now; I just want to enjoy the day with a sexy metal bender who will no way, no chance in all Spirits like me back.

"It's basically a huge business building," Kuvira continues, and my attention goes back to her. "Like…a few different corporations function out of there as well as some smaller companies."

"Oh…cool. Um, how tall is it exactly?" I ask.

"Mm…about thirteen hundred feet," she answers.

"What?! That's crazy! You could like, skydive off of that thing!" I exclaim, and I look over to Asami, a mischievous grin on my face.

"No Korra…we cannot skydive off of it," Asami says with a playful roll of her eyes.

I hear Kuvira laugh for the first time since we've met. It's weird to see her face relax a little. Does she laugh often? It doesn't sound like it. It's a little raspy and deep like her voice – which is hot, so I'm not really complaining about it.

"I don't even think they'd allow you to," Kuvira comments. "I mean, even though you are the Avatar and all, there are people on the ground."

"I'd be careful!"

She laughs again. Yes! One point for Team Avatar Korra; making my future girlfriend laugh! Okay…maybe not girlfriend but…one can hope, right?

"Sorry Korra, but I'm going to have to turn you down on that one," Kuvira says back, a playful glint in her eyes.

Even though I've managed to have a somewhat normal conversation with her, I've mostly been concentrating on the way Kuvira's lips move when she speaks. I hope I haven't been really obvious with it. I've just taken small glances every now and then. I don't know…basically everything about this girl intrigues me.

She has more of a dry sense of humor that is hard for me to pick up sometimes. I mean, I know I'm sarcastic and all but Kuvira is like a sass master or something. She's able to make these little comments every now and then that go completely under my radar and I don't understand that she's being sarcastic until a few minutes later. Yeah…Asami had a good time making fun of me for that.

She's also graceful. The way Kuvira walks is so calm a poised. I can only imagine the advantage that must be as a metal and earth bender.

She's more masculine than most girls…muscular, athletic, yet it all contributes to a unique beauty she has about her. And underneath that armor…damn…I'd kill to see it. That sounded weird…whatever, I have a crush okay? Ugh, this is so difficult! I'm usually able to keep my mind steady and actually be able to interact with someone I like – for the most part, that is. But I'm like swooning over Kuvira, and I barely know her!

Okay, yeah…that would be a good thing to do. I'll talk to her a bit more. I'm staying a few more days. I'll have some time to get to know her.

"Would you two like some drinks?" Kuvira asks.

"Sure," Asami answers, and I nod to the metal bender.

"These are like…normal drinks, right?" I say before Kuvira can leave.

"If by normal you mean they don't have alcohol…then yeah, they're normal…unless you want something stronger," Kuvira answers, shooting me a playful wink. Okay, I think I just died. Someone help me.

"I don't think experiencing a drunk Korra right now would be the best thing in the world," Asami says, raising an eyebrow before she smirks a little.

"I understand," Kuvira says, although this time I'm not sure if she's being playful or not. "Would you like anything Asami?"

"I'll pass for now, although I might have something at dinner," she says, winking at Kuvira.

Wait…was Asami just flirting with her? I mean, I have nothing wrong with that, it's just that I really like Kuvira and I thought that – okay…yes, I _do _have a problem with that. I've already mentally claimed Kuvira, so it's like we're basically dating. Asami can't intervene like this.

"She is so hot," Asami says to me once Kuvira leaves us for the moment. As if I really needed to hear that.

Okay, this is stupid. I'm not going to fight with my best friend over a girl.

"Mhmm…she is," I mumble. There's really no point in denying it. Even if a girl wasn't gay, they couldn't deny that Kuvira is crazy attractive. It's probably just a known fact: Kuvira is sexy.

"Wait…you like girls?" I ask, shaking my head a little bit. I was too busy thinking about how Kuvira is mine that I forgot for a moment that I never knew Asami was into girls.

"Yup…I never knew you did too," she says back.

"I guess seeing Kuvira confirmed it for me," I joke…but I'm actually serious. Growing up, I sort of got this inkling that I might be into girls as well. Of course that thought didn't cross my mind when I first met Mako because he's a very good looking guy, but after we broke up I wasn't really looking for a relationship. So, I guess I just started noticing different things about myself.

My eyes would linger just a split-second longer on a girl I thought was pretty. I passed it off as just that: 'Oh, she was pretty.' But the more it happened, I started thinking about whether or not I could be attracted to girls. I was in denial at first. And I guess I chose not to think about it once all that crap with Unalaq went down.

But now that I've had some time to relax – I'm sure that will be gone once Zaheer tracks me down – it's crossed my mind more and more. Coming to Zao Fu was supposed to be a move to protect me and keep Zaheer away from me; it wasn't supposed to be a trip that reveals my sexuality to me.

_(Asami's POV)_

I don't think it's normal to like someone this much upon first meeting them. But…I do, and I don't know whether I should hate the fact that I like Kuvira as much as I do or embrace it and try to ask her out tonight. Of course, I don't know why I'd want to do that, and there's no way she'd say yes.

Maybe if it was just in the context of friends though? Yeah…that might work. I mean, I know I have nothing to do tonight since Korra is supposed to be talking with Suyin about Zaheer and other stuff – Korra didn't quite specify the details of what their meeting was about.

So…if Kuvira doesn't have to be anywhere then…maybe we can go out. As friends of course.

It was great to go around Zao Fu with Korra and Kuvira. Although, whenever Kuvira talked I just about swooned. She's intelligent and caring and kind and…awkward. Of course she's confident and poised; there's a calmness to her that I almost don't think is humanly normal too. But there was this air of awkwardness around her whenever we were talking. It was endearing in a way though…it added to her charm.

Although, I must say that it's tough for me right now listening to Korra telling Kuvira about her fight with Unalaq. Kuvira is genuinely interested too…not that that's a problem. I just get this vibe that Korra might like Kuvira too? Okay…now I'm definitely reading too much into this. Just because they're talking doesn't mean that – whoa, whoa, whoa…hold up! Now they're touching each other!

Okay…I really need to stop. It was just a friendly pat on the shoulder! Friends do that, right? Yeah, they do…that's totally normal. It's not like that means anyth- oh god now Korra's blushing! What?!

"Asami?"

"Wait, what?" I'm snapped out of my jealous daze by a hand waving in front of my face.

"You sort of zoned out on me for a second there."

Who's even talking to me? Oh…right, my future wife.

"Oh, sorry…guess I'm just kind of tired. Ya know, we've been running around Zao Fu all day."

Kuvira smiles a little and I realize how much closer to me she is now. When did that happen? Not that I'm complaining…

"Wait, where's Korra?" I ask, looking around Kuvira to see that Korra isn't here anymore.

"She went to see Suyin…something about Zaheer. I don't know."

"Yeah, she didn't tell me what that whole thing is about either," I say back as we start walking together across the courtyard of Suyin's home.

"Well…all I know is that if Zaheer does manage to get into Zao Fu, my job is to protect Korra. Although, I highly doubt that will happen considering Zao Fu is probably the most secure city you can be in."

"What does this guy even want from Korra?"

Kuvira shakes her head and narrows her eyes a bit in thought. "I'm not sure. Korra didn't mention any reason to why he's tracking her down. I can't imagine anything good will happen if he finds her though."

A bit of worry goes through me at her words. It's scary to think that Zaheer could hurt Korra. I mean, Amon and Unalaq wanted certain things, certain goals…we all knew what they wanted before Korra even fought them. But Zaheer…we don't know anything about him. Apparently he has three more people with him; they call themselves the Red Lotus.

"Hey…you alright?" I hear Kuvira ask. I give a soft smile and nod.

"Yeah…um…let's just not talk about Zaheer and what he wants with Korra right now," I answer.

"That's completely okay with me." She lets out a small, somewhat awkward laugh, and she holds the door open for me as we enter Suyin's home.

"Um…are you doing anything tonight?"

"No. Suyin said I wouldn't be needed on duty tonight since she's just talking with Korra."

"Would you maybe…want to go out?"

_(Kuvira's POV)_

"So uh…eight sound good?"

"Yeah. I'm not really…doing anything now," Asami says with a soft laugh.

"Okay. Well…I'm just gonna go change and…we'll go out then." I smile and give her a small wave which I'm sure was extremely awkward before I turn and head towards my room.

Okay…did Asami technically ask me out on a date? I mean, going out for drinks sort of sounds like a date to me. Although…I haven't been on a date in what feels like forever so maybe I'm not too good at picking up on potential advances…but she kind of blushed and was really shy about it and okay, I'm definitely reading into this too much. I should just relax. We're just friends. Plus…I kind of like Korra already so there's no chance I'd let something happen between me and Asami.

Oh, speaking of Korra, she's walking towards me right now. Wonderful. _Act normal, Kuvira._

"Hey Kuvira," Korra says, smiling as she stops for a moment.

"Hey…I thought you were with Su?" I raise an eyebrow – not out of suspicion or confusion…it's just something that happens. It makes her blush a little for some reason though, which I really don't mind because it's so adorable.

"Yeah, I'm going right now. I…sort of got lost trying to find her little conference-meeting room," she answers, a small laugh escaping her.

"Ah…yeah, this place is pretty big. I feel like even I'm not used to it sometimes. You know you could have just asked me to show you where to go, right?"

"Well, I thought I could find it by myself," she mumbles, looking down somewhat bashfully.

So she's a stubborn one…that's cute.

"I hope you know where you're going now then," I comment. I guess I sounded a little too sarcastic or teasing, because Korra whacks me on my arm after.

"I do! I…had to ask someone though…"

I shake my head, letting out a small chuckle. "I know you're the Avatar but…you don't always have to do everything by yourself." My voice is light, although I was completely serious with what I said.

"Yeah well…sometimes it's tough."

"What's tough? To let people help you?" I smirk a little and she just glares back at me.

"Ugh…nevermind."

"So I'm right."

"Anywayyyy," she drags out, although a light grin comes to her face. "What are you up to tonight? I know Suyin let you off for the night. I hope you don't get too bored. I mean, it's not like you stand around Su all day or anything," she teases.

"Hey…it's not even boring!" I exclaim.

"Yeah uh-huh…whatever you say."

"It can be very – ugh…forget it. But I do have plans actually…I'm going out with Asami."

"Oh…" Her voice is smaller now. She almost seems…jealous? Hurt? I don't know. I can't really read her expression. Maybe she's disappointed. But why? "Like…on a date?"

"Oh, no…it's not a date!" I say quickly, unconsciously placing my hand on Korra's shoulder. "Just…going out for some drinks. Nothing romantic about it at all."

She looks back up at me, and I know I saw a flash of hurt go across her eyes. "Oh okay. Well…I hope you have fun. And try to relax, will you please?" She laughs, but her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes as she lightly swats my arm away. "You seem too tense all the time. Enjoy the night out." Before I can get a chance to respond, she's already halfway down the hall.

I'm still confused about her reaction. It didn't seem like jealousy. It was more disappointment than anything. But, why would she be disappointed? I mean, she has a meeting with Su; it's not like I could have invited her out as well.

Wait…does she have a crush on me too? Agh, what am I thinking? There's no way that would ever happen.

_(Asami's POV)_

I don't know why I thought this was going to be a date. When I asked Kuvira out, I never even said it was going to be a date. Mentally I was hoping it would be, but I could tell she was completely disconnected from any romantic indications.

At any rate…it was fun to just go out into the city with Kuvira. She knows the city well, so she was able to take me to a really great restaurant. It was kind of one of those hole-in-the-wall places I'd expect Bolin to find. It was a popular place though. There was a bar and a small dance area there as well. I was praying Kuvira would have asked me to dance, but sitting at the bar with her, having a few drinks, and just talking about random things was enough for me.

It was nice to get to know her a little more, although we only talked about the smaller things…things people might think stupid to know about someone else: favorite color, drink, food, place to go…stuff like that. Personally, I think knowing those kinds of things strengthens a friendship…or relationship. I mean, not that Kuvira and I have one or anything…

"Tell me something about yourself," Kuvira says, her voice soft as we walk through the small garden of Suyin's home.

We got back around eleven, so most of the Beifong family and probably Korra was asleep. Kuvira said it wasn't a good decision to go through the front since we'd have to walk past most of their rooms to get to hers. Turns out she has her own little quarters at the end of the east side of Su's home. She offered to walk me back to my own room, but I declined as I wanted to spend more time with her…duh…

"Um…well, what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Anything you want," she says, smiling a little and I swear my heart just skipped a beat. She runs her hand through her raven black hair and seriously is she trying to make me fall for her?

"Um…well…if it's interesting enough…my dad tried to kill me."

"Are you serious?" she says back, her green eyes widening slightly in shock. "No way…"

"Yes way…I'm assuming you heard about Amon and how he was taking away people's bending?" She nods, so I continue. "Well…since my dad and I were non-benders, he wanted to join the Equalists. He began developing mecha-tanks for the Equalists to use against the benders to progress their movement for equality.

"My father was so caught up in the equality cause that I don't think he realized what he was really doing. I like to tell myself that he was manipulated or coerced some way into helping Amon, but I don't know if I can believe that. I just don't want to think that he was willing to kill Korra and my friends…even me…to achieve Amon's goal."

"Wow…that's…I don't really know how to respond to that. I guess I'd say that I'm sorry to hear that, but then I think I'd be rubbing the fact that your father tried to kill you in your face," Kuvira replies, a small, dorky smile coming to her face.

I can't help but laugh.

"What? Oh come on…don't laugh at me!"

Even in the darkness of the night I can still tell she's blushing. It's too cute. I rarely saw Kuvira's confident mask falter while we were out in Zao Fu today. Even when we went out for drinks she still seemed a little on edge. I guess that happens when you're the personal guard of the matriarch of Zao Fu.

"I mean…it's horrible to think about, but at the same time, you're completely right. Like…my father tried to kill me and my friends. It's horrible…"

"Um…on a more serious note, do you think you'll forgive him?" Kuvira asks, and she looks at me, her eyes soft as they reflect some of the moonlight. I know this isn't supposed to be romantic, but it is to me…

"I-I don't know. Part of me says that I should, but then another part of me doesn't know if I can trust him again," I say quietly, glancing away from her for a moment.

"Oh…well…" she trails off for a moment as she unlocks one of the back doors to her living quarters. "I think you should try." She holds the door open for me, and she closes it quietly even though we're further away from Suyin and the rest of the gang. She nods towards a staircase, and I follow her up…assuming her bedroom is upstairs. She could be leading me to like some – okay yeah…it is her bedroom.

"I think I will…eventually."

"Forgiveness is always a good thing. It can never really be a bad decision. Would you like a drink?" she asks suddenly, smiling softly as she opens the door to her room. "I mean, I know we just went out but…just wondering…"

"Yeah actually, that would be nice. Thanks," I respond.

She nods, and she goes over to a small cabinet, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of a darker looking liquid. She hands me a glass, filling it not even half way before she pours some into her own glass.

I take a small sip, my taste buds and throat not prepared for the strength of the alcohol. Yup…I thought it was whiskey. "Do you usually drink?" I ask, clearing my throat a little.

"I don't usually have the leisure as I'm almost always on duty. I can't wake up regularly with hangovers," she answers, setting her coat down on her desk. "So, to directly answer your question: no, I don't drink often."

Kuvira opens the French style doors that lead out to a small balcony. She walks out, and smiles back at me. I take that as a cue to join her. There's a slight chill to their air, and I resist the urge to cuddle against Kuvira. Crap, my feelings are getting the better of me…and I don't want to do something stupid.

I quickly toss back the remaining alcohol in my glass.

"Would you like another?" Kuvira asks softly and damn how is she so charming?

"Yeah, thanks," I say back. She pours some more whiskey into my glass. She hasn't finished hers yet, and she takes a few more sips.

"Um…are you sure you don't want me to walk you back to your room? I have no problem with it," she says, turning towards me and leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"I'm fine really," I answer. "In all honesty, it's nice being with you right now." Shit, shit, fuck, no! I'm getting myself in too deep with her now. If I don't stop soon, then I'll definitely do something I'll regret.

I take a few sips of my second glass.

"Yeah, this is nice. It's been a while since I've had a relaxing night. Usually I get off duty later and can't fall asleep until early in the morning," she says, and I pick up a slight sadness to her voice.

"You don't sleep well?"

"Nah…just…a lot of thoughts, ya know?" She looks up at me, and even in the faint moonlight I can tell her eyes don't carry the usual bright green flare they usually do.

I decide not to push the subject and finish the rest of my whiskey.

She fills my glass again.

"I know what you mean. I think we all have those nights every once in a while," I say back, giving Kuvira a soft smile.

She finishes only her first glass and pours herself another.

We fall into a comfortable silence, just looking out at the scattered lights across Zao Fu. The giant metal plates have already been pulled up, encasing the city under the secure dome. The precautions this city has are amazing. It feels safe…and I like that feeling. Back in Republic City, there was always a risk of crime in quite a few areas, especially where one of the Future Industries' factories is.

I know the alcohol is starting to cloud my head, but I really don't care.

I fill my third glass.

"Kuvira?" I asy softly.

"Hm?" She turns her attention to me, her lips pressed into a thin line yet her eyes alert, letting me know she was listening to me.

"Where are your parents? Or…what happened to them?"

I don't know if I hit a nerve or not, but Kuvira turns her face away from me. She doesn't respond for a few moments, leaving the silence to grow a little awkward now. I'm about to interject and apologize, but she opens her mouth to speak.

"Do you want the truth?" she asks.

"Hm…depends…what's the lie?" I return, leaning on the railing now and a little bit towards her.

She looks up at me, an unreadable expression on her face. It's not a smile, or a grin, and it's not even a scowl or grimace if one could think it was. It's something in between if that's even possible.

"That they were killed by bandits on a trip from Ba Sing Se," she says.

"That sounds tragic. Do you always get away with that?"

"Yes. Suyin knows the truth. In fact her whole family does."

"Can I?"

"I think I trust you enough. I don't know why…I just do," she says back with a slight nod of her head. "They uh…they abandoned me. They never thought I'd do anything with my life. It took me a little longer than most kids to grasp my abilities of earth bending. Their lessons with me would always drag on longer than necessary. They called me pathetic and weak…undeserving…a failure…

"So, one day my father was at a loss for a job. We quickly fell into poverty, so they decided to pursue economic opportunities in Republic City. I was at a friend's house that day. They didn't tell me they were leaving or where they were going. I came home to an empty house. It was locked…I would say I was afraid, but I guess I was more confused as to why they would just leave me like that. I-I guess that's all you really need to know. And yes, that is the truth."

I can't help the anger that goes through me towards her parents. Maybe the alcohol is putting my control over my emotions out of whack, but all I know is that right now I'm furious at those people for abandoning such an amazing person and that I'm falling hard for Kuvira.

"How could they do that to you?"

"That's what keeps me up at night," she says, and for some odd reason she smiles at me. It's a sad smile though. I can see the pain in her eyes.

I pour myself another glass of whiskey and instantly take a few sips.

"But you aren't weak. You aren't pathetic. You're an expert metal and earth bender, and you're the personal guard to the matriarch of Zao Fu! I bet they would regret everything they said and did to you if they saw you now…"

"I'd like to hope they would. I'd love them to see how successful I've become here. It did take me longer to grasp the skills of bending, but once I did there was no stopping me from excelling at it," she says.

"You're amazing…" My voice comes out as more of a whisper now, our eyes locking as she gives me a genuine smile this time.

I set my glass down, officially feeling more drunk than I should probably be, and I grab her by the collar of her shirt and pull her lips to mine.

Yeah, it's definitely the alcohol.

_(Kuvira's POV)_

If I knew I'd be making out with Asami right now, I wouldn't have poured her that first glass of whiskey.

If I knew she'd eagerly pull me towards my bed, her arms locked around my shoulders, I wouldn't have poured her that second glass of whiskey.

If I knew both of our clothes would be lying carelessly on the floor right now, I wouldn't have poured her that third glass of whiskey.

And if I knew that she had been sending me signals all day of her feelings for me – even if it was only a crush, I wouldn't have let her pour herself that fourth glass of whiskey.

Part of me feels guilty for doing this. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I know I have feelings for Korra instead. But we aren't even together so I don't understand why this would matter so much to me.

But then the other part of me doesn't care. It's been so long since I've been this intimate with someone. It's been so long since I've felt _close _to someone. I guess I never knew just how much I was craving someone else's touch, someone else's love.

I never knew someone else could genuinely like me back…could develop feelings for me. And maybe Asami was just acting out of a drunken haze and this won't mean anything to her tomorrow morning, but it won't stop me from making her feel like the most important girl in the world tonight.

She shudders, gasps, caves under my touch. I can feel the heat from her skin radiating off of my own. It only adds to the intimacy.

I push away any thoughts of tomorrow trying to infiltrate into my head. No, there is no place for those thoughts right now. Instead, I focus on the girl beneath me – the ragged breaths escaping her, the thin coating of sweat on her skin, the smooth curve of her breasts, the way our lips meet for heated yet passionate kisses, and the way she comes completely undone in front of me, her lips moaning my name over and over before she collapses in ragged breathing and small whimpers.

I hold her close, and she grips tightly to me, her nails almost digging into my skin, and I know there will be scratch marks there tomorrow morning. I pull the blanket over us, and Asami tries to snuggle her way closer to me.

Eventually she lies on her back. I prop myself up with my elbow, and I smile down at her, tracing small patterns on the skin of her stomach with my finger.

I feel her hand run through my now loose hair, pushing a few strands out of my face. I don't know why, but when our eyes meet, it's like I know it's coming. She's drunk and probably convinced she's fallen for me, and that's why she's about to say it.

"Kuvira…I lo-,"

I swallow the words with a soft kiss to her lips. No…there is no place for that here and now. Even if she's drunk, and even if this is just a one-time thing, I will not allow her to say those three words to me. Because she is not mine, and I will never be hers.

_(Asami's POV)_

"Ughhhh…" I groan out probably more dramatically than was called for and rub my temples a little. I have a killer headache and I am not too happy about that.

It takes me a few moments to come to terms with my surroundings. I'm not in my room and Kuvira is in bed next to me, and there's a slight aching between my legs. And then all the recollection of last night crashes into me: I had sex with Kuvira.

I look to my right and see Kuvira already in her uniform pants and a plain white tank-top. She finishes braiding her hair before she turns around. She smiles softly when she sees me. I return it in part. I don't know if I made a mistake last night. Probably…yeah…it'll probably turn around and bite me in the ass later on. It didn't do anything for my feelings for her though. If anything they probably got stronger.

"Kuvira…" I say softly.

"Hm?"

"Um…do you have uh…is there any possibility that you have feelings for me?" I ask hesitantly. She sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me with a gentle expression.

"Do you want the truth?"

A small smirk comes to my face as I remember her asking me that last night, but it quickly fades as I realize what that means.

"The truth is always the best…no matter how much it might hurt," I mumble.

"Look, Asami…I like you, but…I guess only as a friend," she says, her voice almost delicate yet it still manages to make my heart feel like it's shattering.

"I uh…I hope that last night wasn't a mist-,"

"No, no…it wasn't. Trust me," I say quickly, taking her hands in my own. "It wasn't a mistake. I don't regret it. Don't worry about it."

"But…I know that you like me Asami. In a more than friends way too. I only hope I didn't hurt you," she says softly. Gosh she's too damn sweet.

"It's fine Kuvira. Really…you didn't hurt me. Last night was amazing. I know you want to go on as friends, and…I guess I agree with you." I let out a small sigh, looking away from her for a moment, and I'm about to speak up again when a knock at the door disrupts me.

"I'll get it," Kuvira says, standing up quickly. "Probably Suyin coming to yell at me about how I'm not on duty yet."

"Wait…you're supposed to be working now?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it though," she answers with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Well…I made Kuvira late for her guard duties and I'm in her room – which still smells like sex – and if it's Suyin then I'm sure we'll never hear the end of this from her all day. Seriously, that woman teased Kuvira so much…she'll never let her off if she finds out we slept with each other.

_(Kuvira's POV)_

I knew it was Suyin the second I heard the angry knocking…because who else is able to get into my living quarters and know which room is my bedroom?

The knocking doesn't stop until I open the door, and Suyin stands in front of me, her arms folded over her chest and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Why aren't you on duty yet?" she asks harshly.

"Um…do you want me to just tell you or do - ,"

"Just tell me please…"

"Uh…I sort of went out with Asami last night and…"

"Oh. My. Gosh…" Suyin stares at me, her eyes wider now as a small smirk plays its way onto her lips. "You slept with her?"

I blush and look away, giving a small nod to affirm her question. Of course, Asami is still in my room so I'm just hoping she didn't hear some of this.

"Yeah…I have to get ready. So does she," I say back. "We'll be down in ten minutes."

"Jeez…you're unbelievable sometimes Kuvira. How did you manage to get her so quickly?"

"Can we not talk about this right now please?"

She rolls her eyes and lets out an over-exaggerated groan. "Fine…I'll leave you alone now. And please do come down quickly. Don't go another round with her." She leaves me with an intense blush on my face. That woman sometimes I swear…

Asami smiles at me once I turn to face her again, and a small laugh escapes me.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing…just Suyin giving me shit, as usual," I say, going over to her. She's already changed back into her clothes from last night, and I take her hands in my own. "I can walk you back to your room. It's on the way to where I have to go so it's really not a problem."

"Yeah…that would be good, thanks," she replies. "I think I should probably change again before I see anyone."

"Scandalous," I say, and she laughs, her eyes lighting up as they meet my own.

I quickly throw on my uniform shirt along with the metal armor, easily bending the material around my clothes. I guess it'll be hard to shake some of the guilt I have about sleeping with Asami. I know she likes me. I just hope she wasn't lying to me when she said she didn't regret it. That would make me feel even worse. I mean…of course last night was fun. I haven't had that in a long time with someone. But…I sort of feel like an asshole considering I could never feel anything but basic attraction for Asami.

I just hope Korra doesn't find out. Then that would really ruin any chance I have with her.

_(Korra's POV) _

It didn't take long for me to put two and two together; Kuvira showing up late for her guard duties with Suyin, and Asami joining us ten minutes later, blushing slightly when she looked over at Kuvira. They had sex with each other last night. Why? _Why?! _

Gosh…why didn't I ask Kuvira out earlier? Asami beat me to it, and now they're probably all mushy with each other and yeah I'm pretty fucking jealous because I have a major crush on Kuvira.

So now I have to spend spirits knows how long with Kuvira while she and Suyin give me metal bending lessons.

It's been rough. Su always comments on my lack of focus when I try bending the material. _Yeah, maybe it's because I have a crush on one of your guards who happens to be standing right behind me now and who also happens to have slept with my best friend last night. _Yeah, I'm a little distracted.

"Concentrate Korra," I hear Su tell me now for what's probably the millionth time. "Feel the metal in your hands. Focus on what you want to do with it."

I follow her directions, and push any external thoughts of Kuvira out of my mind for the moment. I move my hands around the metal, feeling the texture of it against my skin. I picture myself flattening the metal into a thin sheet, and I close my eyes.

It's a quick process. In fact, I didn't even know it was happening until I didn't feel the metal hitting my skin anymore. At first I thought I dropped it, but when I open my eyes, I find a small disk of metal floating between my hands.

"Hey, I did it!" I exclaim, a bright smile coming to my face. "Yeah! The Avatar is now a metal bender!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself now," Suyin says with a small laugh. "Yes, you caught on quickly, but metal bending takes a different form in combat. Your stance and movements will be different."

"Try me! I can do it easily!"

"You just learned the basics of actually bending metal," Kuvira chimes in, and soon she's standing in front of me, her eyebrow raised and her lips turned into her usual smirk that irritates me now but I can't help but still find it so damn attractive. "You need more practice before you can actually go through with a sparring match."

"I'll be fine! I'll learn it with no problem and then I'll kick your ass!" I return her smirk with a confident grin of my own.

"Careful Avatar…you don't know what's coming to you," Kuvira says back, her voice lower now as she narrows her eyes. I don't even know if she's being serious or not right now, but that look was enough to send a shiver down my spine…and I don't know if it was the good or bad kind of shiver either.

I keep my composure and the grin stays on my face. "Bring it. I'm the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it! I can totally beat you in a fight!"

"Maybe if you used the Avatar State…I'm talking about just metal and earth bending here," Kuvira challenges, and her smirk seems to grow more arrogant by the second. And I don't know why, but an extremely cocky Kuvira is insanely sexy to me.

"Fine…give me a little more time and we'll duel it out," I say, my voice strong and firm even though – in all honesty – I'm like shitting my pants right now. Kuvira is really intimidating and I'm sure she's actually a great metal and earth bender. Oh well…I guess I'll have to endure the torture of getting my ass handed to me.

"I'm supposed to help you become more effective at metal bending," Kuvira says, her expression neutral again as she sets her helmet down on the ground.

"I can metal bend already."

"But not that well," she counters, and a dorky grin replaces the smirk previously on her face. "You need to be lighter on your feet. Think of it like air bending. You need to move fluidly while still keeping in contact with the element you're controlling."

I nod in response. Even though knowing she slept with Asami still angers me, I don't want to let that get in the way of learning how to metal bend. Also, I guess I'm just insanely jealous that it wasn't me in bed with Kuvira last night. Oh well…one can still hope.

"Keep your eyes open this time," Kuvira tells me. "Copy what I do. This is a basic ready stance for when you're in a metal bending combat."

The stance is pretty similar to one I'd do if I was just regular earth bending, although Kuvira's feet are a little closer together, and her arms are held a little higher rather than near the waist like I'd do with earth bending. I follow suit quickly, copying her stance and trying to make sure my posture is as perfect as it can be.

"Good," she comments before she walks over to me. "Get your elbows out a little more." I wasn't ready for the sudden contact with her hand, and my breath hitches in my throat. Luckily, she didn't notice it…that would have been awkward. She moves my elbow out only a few centimeters.

"How does that even make a difference?" I ask, looking up to her.

"You want to be fairly loose to allow yourself to be as mobile as possible," she says, and I notice her eyes scanning over me. I know she's inspecting my stance, but I'm secretly hoping she's checking me out. "I know that with earth bending, you want to be more explosive, but metal bending is about combining explosiveness with mobility. Metal cables, cuffs, and even things like knives can be propelled faster than earth can. You have to stay quick and be able to dodge anything that comes at you."

I nod, not really knowing how to respond since her voice is so damn sexy and I could listen to her talk all day. But…I still know what she said. It's not like I zoned out or anything…

"Don't bend your knees too much," she says. "This isn't earth bending. I feel like I'll have you remind you a million times."

"Yeah, well sorry I'm learning."

"What, I thought you were a quick learner?" Kuvira raises an eyebrow at me, and I look away to hide the small blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat your ass so hard…" I mumble.

"Mhmm…keep telling yourself that."

I adjust my stance again so my knees are bent just slightly now, and I actually notice the difference. I instantly feel as if I can be lighter on my feet. Maybe I really should listen to – okay, when did she get behind me?

"Let go of the tension in your shoulders," she says, and her breath just barely grazes over my neck, but it's enough to make me shudder. I _really _hope she didn't notice that. "Why are you so tense right now Avatar Korra?" Gosh, when she uses the Avatar title with my name…

"I-I don't know…" I get out weakly. Jeez, what is this girl doing to me?

"Take some deep breaths. Forget about anything that might be troubling you right now: Avatar duties, Zaheer…jealousy…" She says the last word softly, her voice almost sounding seductive in a way. And then she's in front of me again, smirking back to me with a slight glare in her eyes that's completely unreadable.

"Um…I am totally not jealous of anything," I say back.

"Oh really?" She smirks a little as she places her hands on my shoulders, pushing them down slightly, and I feel some of the tension go away. _That damn smirk though…_

"Yes really," I answer. "I'm not jealous. In fact, I'm kind of angry that you slept with my best friend." Yep…there it is…the words coming out of my mouth before I actually think about what I'm going to say. Damn it! Why can't I have a filter sometimes?

Instead of being shocked or returning my anger like I expect her to, Kuvira just looks at me with no expression on her face at all. I notice Suyin left…probably wanted to get away from all the sexual tension going on here right now… I don't blame her; this is almost unbearable.

"And why are you angry with me?" Kuvira asks, her voice soft and calm.

"Because she genuinely likes you!" I exclaim, coming out of the metal bending stance as I throw my arms up slightly in exasperation. "She likes you, and you just had sex with her like it was noth-,"

"For the record…she kissed me first," Kuvira interjects. "We were both drunk…well, she was drunk, and I was slightly buzzed. But you need to understand that no feelings were involved. No important or romantic feelings, if that's what you're worried about."

"She still likes you though! And I know you don't have feelings for her in return. And I like you too, so fine…I guess I am kind of jealous!" Damn…not having a filter again. I hate myself sometimes. Now this is awkward.

"You like me?" Kuvira's voice takes on more of a surprised tone now, and her expression softens a little as we look back at each other.

"Um…did I say that? I mean, I meant like…ya know…" Shit, I'm really digging myself into a hole now. Yeah, I can't recover from this one.

"You meant like, you have a crush on me?"

"Yes, okay! And even though we just met literally yesterday…I-I really like you Kuvira." I groan and turn away, walking over to the small gazebo in the courtyard and sitting on one of the steps.

Kuvira comes over to me soon after, a small smile on her face as she sits down next to me. "For what it's worth…I like you too," she says quietly.

"Wait, what? No…you're just saying that to make me feel better…"

"No, I'm not. I don't say things I don't mean. I wouldn't lie to someone like that…especially you." She smiles again, and I notice how it lights up her green eyes. Wow, she's gorgeous. "I'm serious Korra. The moment I saw you I was drawn to you. Maybe it was because you were a lot like me I guess…sarcastic and brash and headstrong sometimes. I don't know…I felt like you were someone I'd be able to form a friendship with. And…I guess that feeling turned into hoping for something more."

"I-I would say the same thing, but you basically stole the words right out of my mouth," I say back, letting a soft laugh escape me. "I just…I hate diving into my feelings too quickly now. I mean, I had a previous relationship that didn't go too well because we rushed into things. Took us a while to figure out we were so much better as friends."

"That's understandable," she replies with a small nod. "I've…never had a lasting relationship before. Only one with my previous patrol partner, and even then…it was more of a friends with benefits thing than an actual relationship."

"Wait, you slept with your patrol partner?"

"Yep…"

"That's scandalous," I say, and a shy grin comes to my face for some weird reason.

"Well…that's why I have a new patrol partner. Su found out and…she wasn't necessarily mad, but she didn't want rumors and stuff going around the rest of the Guard."

"Still though…look at you, getting all the girls huh?" I joke. She merely laughs in return and shakes her head.

"Actually not really. I'm not too cut out for relationships."

"That's a load of crap."

"Really? How?"

"Well…" I tap my chin as I think for a moment, and I glance over at Kuvira with a small grin on my face. "You managed to get Asami Sato in your bed literally the day you met her."

I swear, Kuvira's face right now is something I will hold over her for the rest of her life. Her face is on fire, and her eyes are wide with embarrassment. Jeez, she is so damn adorable.

"Um…that was unexpected," she replies, her voice soft as she looks away from me.

I nudge her playfully with my elbow. "Hey…so many people would kill to go on a date with Asami. I'd probably date her too if I didn't have a massive crush on you. But seriously…I'm sure you could score with any girl you wanted."

"Well…I kind of want you," she says. She looks back at me, a shy smile tugging at her lips as her eyes carry a hopeful look to them. I swear, this girl is the definition of charming…awkward, but charming.

"Then let's go out tonight. Let's go on a date," I suggest, returning her smile as a soft blush infiltrates onto my cheeks.

"Wait, really? Y-You want to go out with me?"

"I'd love it," I answer honestly and genuinely. "Kuvira, I really like you. I-I think that if we stay connected with each other, even when I leave Zao Fu, we might be able to work something out."

"Wow…uh, I'd really like that Korra. And, I'd love to take you on a date. I know a great restaurant a little ways into the heart of Zao Fu. I think you'll really like it."

"Awesome!" My smile grows wider as I take her hands in mine, and both of us blush as we look down to our now joined hands. "But uh…one condition."

"Oh? What's that?" She grins and does her usual thing when she raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. She really needs to stop doing that to me, otherwise I might just melt into a puddle at her feet at some point.

"This is our first date. And I know you're attracted to me, and I am to you as well. But…" I trail off for a short moment before I take a bolder move and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "No sex tonight."

I shoot her a playful wink, returning her devilish smirk before I walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS! I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT THINGS TO ASK YOU!**

**I'm thinking of adding a few Kuvirasami shorts in here every once in a while when the feeling is right. I really want to explore what their relationship might have been after Book 4 as well as write some AUs for them as I really like the idea of them as a couple. So...leave me some head canons for Kuvirasami and I'll jot them down to remember!**

**I've created a poll! Go vote for it on my profile, or…you can just tell me your opinion in your review! The question is below:**

**For my next Korvira short, should I do an abusive relationship or a 50 Shades of Grey AU?**

**Both will be pretty sad. The only upside to the 50 SoG AU is that there will be plenty of smut, although there will be trigger warnings applicable since it does deal with BDSM relationships.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**As always, happy reading!**

**- A**


End file.
